


By the Grace of Dark

by PoisonGlamor



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Multi, Psychological Torture, Torture, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonGlamor/pseuds/PoisonGlamor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>Antinous and Hadrian (Myth) inspired. Medieval vampire, paranormal story.<p>Adam Lambert the adopted prince of the Vampire King, lost his one and only Father in a war. Living the life his Father offered him became the only reason he was still around.</p><p>Sauli Koskinen, a history and art fanatic boy, who was born with supernatural power to see dead people, finally met his idol - the ancient Prince who was also the greatest artist of the time.</p><p>Both boys did not realize they had been being hunted by the witches since the very first day they met. Adam clearly had the thing from his Father which the witches were looking for. What about Sauli? He was definitely way more than just a psychic who could see ghosts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Jewel of the Lamberts

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo and comments are highly appreciated!  
> Remember to tell me how you feel.  
> Enjoy. <3

In a small wooden hut in a remote village, a young mother surrounded by a huge group of servants was holding her new born boy of the Lamberts. He had not been named yet, he had to wait for his father. The servants were all glad their youngest master had finally come, safe and sound. The new mom kissed on the baby’s forehead softly. He was such a bless, he was so healthy, so pretty. His cries were so loud, but right after feeding, he fell into deep slumber very peacefully. He would be a beautiful and strong gentleman, if he could ever grow up. This innocent thing should never have been born, or, he should have chosen a better family, a better time to start his journey.

“MADAM! THEY WERE COMING! AT THE ENTRANCE!” A servant boy broke in, soaked in  sweat. The military was there. They had nowhere to hide. “What did we do, Madam?... Why they do this to us?...” They boy asked while they all knew the answer – they were set up. The servants were all shivering in fears, but they didn’t stop for a moment to find any possible places to hide their little master. They placed him in a bucket, covered him up with a piece of cloth and hay. Hopefully he wouldn’t make any noise.

Here the military came violently killing the villagers accommodated the Lamberts, burning every house they passed by. “YOU HAVE TO STOP!” Finally, the Lamberts got out and blocked the way of the military.

“Mrs. Lambert!” A thundering voice came from the crowd and quickly, the military backed, making way for the possessor of the voice. Mounting on a strong, armored white horse with thick silver mane, the General went towards the Lamberts with no haste. “Look at you, still beautiful with this messy hair.” He jumped off his precious ride right in front of Mrs. Lambert. Reaching his hand to her, he said, “I told you clearly I am the only one who can give you a good life, Sophie.” A quick slap soon landed on his face.

“Call me Mrs. Lambert, you betrayer! You were like a brother to my husband!”

“Sophie,” he shook his head, “It’s your dear husband betrayed the king.”

“We NEVER betrayed anyone. We had our every loyalty to His Majesty!”

“If you promise – ”

“YOU WISH.”

Sophie’s uncompromising attitude unpleased him. He decided to root out the Lamberts, ALL of them. The archers had their bows ready as the General raised his hand into the air.

“Where is the baby?” He eyed at Sophie furiously, “I shall get him alive. OR I will burn him to ashes.” Sophie bit her lips shut. What should she do? She would never hand her baby in, neither would she want to see him die painfully.

“Not telling me?” His hand dropped. Cold arrows passed through the Sophie’s company cruelly, ripping their flesh open. One by one, they collapsed around her, soaking her shoes with their warm, thick loyalty.

“Get her.” He turned to the military, “Search every house. Get the little bastard alive and burn the village.”

 

***** 

The Lamberts was the most respected noble family of the kingdom Erebus. The family was hailed for their bravery, benevolence and loyalty. However, all the glories they were crowned by the people had threatened the authority. The Lamberts was then accused of plotting on taking away the kingship. The men of Lamberts were imprisoned right after a great triumph in a battle, while the women and servants retreated and hid in a village where they had been donating food to.

That afternoon, the Lamberts had to be executed on the gallows, in front of the crowd. Sophie finally met the rest of the family again, in the execution ground.

“SOPHIE! HOW’S ADAM? OUR BABY!”

“Annabelle if it is a girl… my granddaughter…”

“Adam…” Sophie was too weak, she wanted to tell her husband and her father in law that it was a baby boy, a very pretty baby boy. But what for? The boy might have been killed.

“SILENT!”

The king had arrived. In his hands was baby wrapped in a piece of linen.

“ADAM! ADAM!” The Lamberts were crying, the baby was too innocent, too precious.

“Your Majesty! Please! Don’t hurt him!”

“We have been plotting nothing! Your Majesty, please believe us!”

Their mouths were soon gagged as the king was about to make his announcement. He promised to the crowd that the baby would not be hurt and would be kept as a servant for the royal family. To show his final respect to the noble family, the boy would never be tortured, and would only help in domestic duties. But of course, it was not the authentic will of the king – he believed that the Lamberts had to be eliminated. The boy would live until the day when the people’s admiration to the Lambert diminished.

After the merciful announcement, all 26 people of the Lamberts were hung to death.

 

*****

During Adam’s whole life, he was taught to feel ashamed of being a Lambert. He was told that his family was full of betrayers to the kingdom. He should be thankful for the royal family’s decision on saving his little life. Despite the unfair treatments, virtue and loyalty inherited from his family was still in his blood. His intelligence soon had the youngest prince’s attention.

Howard, the youngest prince, suggested training Adam as a pageboy as he would soon need one by his side. The prince was 2 years older than Adam. One could tell how simple-minded he was by his eyes. Instead of the old and sophisticated servants he was then having, for some reasons he would love to have someone closer to his age to serve him around. Adam would be the best choice of all – he was trustworthy, loyal, and most importantly, he was the smartest boy Howard had ever seen. Who else would make a better buddy in the study?

And so at the age of 9, Adam was sent to a neighboring castle to begin his training. Sword-play and fencing, reading and writing, singing and dancing, the clever boy mastered every mandatory skill in no time. They therefore assigned him to attend extra trainings so as to create an all-rounded assistant to the prince. Gradually, Adam developed his love in drawing and writing poems. At times the prince would come and claim his works.

“Would you draw a picture of me?” Howard asked, but it was clearly a command.

“Of course, sir.” That was the first afternoon Adam spent with his highness. Curly dark brown hair, always bleary-looking hazel eyes, those features gave the little pageboy hard time. Eventually, just like all of his other works, the portrait was stamped with Howard’s seal. Frustrating enough. And yet, Adam’s passion on art would never fade.

At the age of 15, Adam returned as a half-grown gentleman. Now he served Prince Howard closely, he would dress him, comb his hair, serve him all of his meals and clean his armor and weapons… While the prince and his new pageboy got along well, the boy’s return concerned the king. The Lambert boy was no longer an ignorant kid but a strong, intelligent man. As reported to the king by Howard, Adam was still as loyal and obedient as a little puppy. Of course Howard would say anything to protect his pageboy, otherwise, who would be doing his homework? Who would write the poems and draw the pictures for him to get all those compliments? Who would look at him with those shimmering eyes, listen to his frequent complains without talking back? Adam would just cater to his every whim.

No matter how hard Howard was trying to convince his father that Adam was not a concern to the royal family, the king doubted it. What started to worry him more was Adam’s growing beauty, he totally took over the best features from his parents: the fine torso and the statue-like facial bone from his father; the full black hair, the breathtaking eyes flickered in light grey and blue, and those lovely lips from his mother.

When Sabina, the princess, expressed her interests in him, it was no surprise to the king. However, the relationship between him and Howard was totally unacceptable. They were a bit too close. Their eyes on each other were way too vague. The king finally decided to take Adam away from Howard for good before they did something stupid. Howard’s 21st birthday, the perfect time for the plotted ‘ _suicide_ ’.

But at the birthday feast, of Adam there was no sign. According to Howard, Adam was sent to do something important. “Why don’t you summon him here? He has been so helpful. Granting him a cup of fine wine wouldn’t harm.”

“Really, Father? I can drink with him?” Howard thanked the king’s kindness, without knowing his pageboy was supposed to be _drunk_ and found drowned to death in a well the next morning.  As the king told a servant to summon Adam, Howard jumped out of his chair, “I’ll go, Father. No one knows where he is but me.” Storming out of the dining room, he left for his study.

Pushing the door open, he saw Adam lying on the table with his face on a freshly finished painting, under his hand was a poem for the painting. Squatting down next to the boy, Howard studied the sleeping beauty, not for the first time. But this night, with the overdose liquor in his body, Adam looked even more captivating and luscious. He ran a finger over the straight nose, paused on top of the pouty upper lip, feeling the steady breath of the beautiful boy. His every sensation told him to explore more, and more, and more…

Soon enough, Adam woke up feeling a hand on his inner thigh. “Your Highness.” He stood up, his cheeks immediately flushed.

“Call me Howard when there’s no one around. How many times should I remind you?” He stood up and took Adam’s hand, “Sit down. Tell me about the poem.”

Howard was not listening. What he saw was a pair of starry eyes blinking, and the plump lips moving. When Adam stopped talking because of his empty look, he did not even realize it. He reached his hand to Adam’s face, wiping away the paint on the peachy cheek. “Do you understand what I said, Your Highness?” No, he did not. “You look tired.” Adam was always adorably caring, “I will tell you tomorrow morning.” After Howard had nodded, Adam supported him to the bed.

Just when he was undressing the prince, he was pushed onto the bed. “YOUR HIGHNESS-”

Howard covered his lips with a finger, “Howard. Say my name. Howard.” Curling his finger a little, he played with the boy’s lower lip. He watched Adam’s eyelids flapping, while speaking out his name “Howard” for the first time, through his trembling lips.

“H – Howard – Your Highness… You’re drunk–” Adam was then gagged by Howard’s tongue. Hands roamed over his torso, tearing his shirt open. He struggled. He turned his face to the side, trying to shove the hands off, but he could not push too hard lest the prince might get hurt. “DON’T! Your Highness! Stop!”

_Your Highness_. Not again. Howard was so unpleased. He grabbed the boy’s neck, “SAY MY NAME, STUPID THING!” With that he took the neck harder. He was so provoked to see the beauty gasping for air, he had to have him, now.

“NO!” Adam was seized the front of his pants tightly, covering up his belly when Howard was pulling down his pants madly. “HOWARD STOP!” Suddenly, the door bust open –

“WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?”

The king sounded furious about the ridiculous scene he saw. But deep down, he was glad that now it was more than reasonable to eliminate the _trouble_ once and for all.

Except those who were close to the king, all the servants who witnessed the incident were killed. Adam was then locked up into a dark, cold dungeon, waiting for the hearing. He was named “the son of the devil”, and very likely he would be soon sentence to death.

*****

 

Phlegethon, an unknown kingdom from the east was being highly aggressive lately. The kingdom which was said to be “a pack of brutal blood and raw flesh lovers” had recently conquered three kingdoms, and was heading Erebus and her neighboring kingdoms. Without the heroic Lamberts, Erebus was only an affluent place full of moneyed and lazy folks. They were not ready for a fight. The best of all means of strengthening the bonds between the kingdom and its enemy-to-be was marriage.

As much as the king did not want to, he still had to send the queen and Sabina, his favourite daughter, to visit the royal family of Phlegethon. Having to risk her life in trying to save the kingdom was the greatest grief to him. It was absolutely not a suitable time to annoy the king about Adam’s issue. However, Howard just kept on whining to his Father until the king finally crossed and tied the childish son up in the throne room.

“Get the Devil here!” The king commanded. The son had to watch the hearing and witness Adam being tortured to death right before his eyes.

Having been in the dark dungeon for days, Adam’s eyes were burnt as soon as he was dragged out into the sun. He was pulled to the throne room with his hands chained at the back and his mouth gagged with cloth.

_“Adam Lambert, did you attempt to seduce Prince Howard to perform unethical acts on his 21st birthday?”_

_“Did you try to persuade Princess Sabina into having sex with you?”_

_“Have you been plotting a revenge for your family?”_

During the hearing, he was not given any chances to defense against those groundless accusations against him.

“Slice his flesh off. If he dies before the 1000th cut, you’ll have the same punishment.” Lowering his voice, the king ordered the executioner.

“Hmmmm… hmmm…” Adam struggled, even it was completely useless. He saw a huge man approaching him with a small silver metal in his hands.

“I’m sorry, young man,” the man whispered in his ear, “I will be quick.”

Cold blade landed on his shoulder and slid into his firm flesh. Blood slowly crept down his back. Adam’s long and helpless howl did not help relieve the unbearable pain. As the first piece of him dropped on the floor, his eyes almost blacked out. The steel again, dug into his skin…

“WILLIAM!” Abruptly, an extremely fast-moving aristocratic man broke into the room and the huge executioner was then slammed onto the wall. Three other well-dressed knights shifted in and split the chain off Adam with their bare hands. Everything happened within a second. The alarmed guards surrounded the invaders and had their weapons pointed at them with dread.

“William is it you?” The man took the gag off Adam, wiping away his sweat with his thumbs. “What’s wrong with your eyes?” One of the knights took out a bottle and fed Adam with the thick, dark red liquid inside. Adam cough when the weird juice ran down his throat, it tasted so strangely salty and coppery with a disgusting muddy texture. “Swallow, I won’t harm you.” The man pressed on Adam’s chest, caressing gently. “Swallow.”

The guards of the Erebus king were still holding their weapons high, but none of them dared to move an inch. When Princess Sabina and the remaining Phlegethon entourage arrived, the guards could finally step back to their original positions. While she was reporting about her marriage with Carl, the eldest prince, everyone was still focusing on Adam and the worried man.

“Father, he can’t be William,” Carl said, “William’s dead for a century.”

“Boy,” the man patted Adam’s cheek lightly, “Open your eyes. You’re fine now.”

Adam did not understand how he could be _fine_. He had just had his eyes burnt, and his flesh cut off. But his feeling proved the man’s words correct. He sensed his eyes were moist again, very comfortably; and the pain on his shoulder had gone. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and gulped in shock right away – he was surrounded by pale and emotionless faces, they seemed not so _alive_. And his eyes rolled back on the man holding him.

“Who are you? What’s your name?” The man, with a stern face, tanned skin and shaggy dark hair flecked with grey, asked very softly. Looking directly into his light brown gaze gave Adam more than a chill to the spine.

“Adam Lambert, sir…”

“Of course you are, a Lambert…” After helping Adam sit up, the man stood and pulled up straight. He was very tall and wide. With his gaze that was cold and firm as steel, he gave everyone a life threat simply by standing there.

“Lucius Ferres, Your Majesty. Pardon me for my impoliteness.” He bowed, while his smile was apparently fake. “The Lamberts have been the best friends of mine. May I beg for a mercy to this boy?” His voice was thrillingly calm.

The king of Phlegethon. Finally, the Erebus had seen the paranormal power of the mysterious tribe. They moved fast as lightening, their magic potion could heal any wounds, and could even regrow flesh. Tension was in the room because the Phlegethon king might not like what had just happened on Adam.

What made Lucius more mysterious was his relationship with _William Lambert_. The king knew the best, William was the first warrior of the Lambert family, who died in a war a hundred years ago when he was forty five years old. There was no way for Lucius Ferres who was in his early forties to be a friend of his.

“Y - Your Majesty, adopt him if you like.” The queen of Erebus was out of her mind, she went on blurting, “It will be our honor.”

Lucius approved the suggestion without even thinking, he could not wait to bring the lost jewel back to his kingdom. The queen’s thoughtless words could not be taken back despite the objections from the prince.

“May I suggest the adoption ceremony to be held on the same day as Sabina and Carl’s wedding? How about in three days?” As he said, he turned back pacing toward Adam, picking him up from the ground. When the Erebus king stammered his agreement, Lucius laughed and the whole room followed. “In three days, I shall prepare you, our youngest prince, the best clothes for the big day.”

 

*****

 

On the day of the ceremony, Adam was given a royal blue, well-tailored, extravagant coat with lots of gems and gold. He was not quite sure how he should feel, the other moment he was supposed to be tortured to death but the next moment he was suddenly adopted as the prince. Standing in front of the closet, staring at the boy in the mirror, he did not recognize himself, it just did not look like himself.

“WHO IS IT?” Cold wind blew at the back of his brain as the door suddenly opened by itself. Closing and locking the door quickly, he turned back to the mirror. “AH!” He screamed as he saw Lucius was standing on his right in the reflection, but he could feel no one, no one was in the room. Shivering with goosebumps over his scalp, he gingerly stepped to the left, did not dare to move his eyes. He kept stepping, stepping, till he finally hit on something cold as ice –

“Adam,” cool wind shoved into his ear as Lucius whispered his name, “Why are you so scared of me?” Feeling Lucius wrapped around his waist, Adam squeezed his eyes shut, his breath choked in his throat. Suddenly he felt his feet were off the ground, “Adam, open your eyes,” and then they were in front of the mirror. Did they shifted… or did they soar? That was impossible…

Lucius grabbed the boy’s chin, lifting his face up, “Look at you, you and William are so much alike. The forehead, the browbone, the nose, the cheekbone and the jaw, all retained.” He tightened his grab and squeezed painful whimper out of Adam, “You should be proud to be a Lambert, but you brought shame on your family being a servant.” Be proud? Now Adam didn’t understand, his family had betrayed the king and had plotted on harming the kingdom.

“Ridiculous. If it wasn’t me and William, there’d be no Erebus. The Lamberts had been protecting the kingdom for a century. Their loyalty was the most stupid thing I’ve ever seen. Your family was HERO, but you, ended up as a goddamn servant!” What? Adam was totally lost, he wanted to believe Lucius’s words, who would not want to believe his family were all good people?

“William was my father?” Adam finally managed to think straight, he wanted to know more, he wanted to prove all the bad things he had heard about his family were false.

“If you were 100 years old, then yes.”

“What do you mean?”

Lucius did not answer. He put a necklace around Adam’s neck, on the necklace was a gold pendant with an eye symbol. “This was the lucky charm of William. It has been telling me about you,” he muttered at the boy’s ear. “The closer I got to the castle, the stronger I could feel you. Now you’re back to my side, you can have this.”

Adam was so happy, it was the first time he had something tangible from his family. Lucius seemed to be a nice “step-father”, but it was inappropriate to let him nip on his neck. So he raised his shoulder, tried to shove his head off his neck, but Lucius didn’t let go, instead he tightened his arms around him.

“Please let go of me…” But again, his feet were off the ground without warning and when he caught himself, he was pressed on bed with his neck gasped. Now he knew it, they really soared through the air.

“William, you stupid man. I hate you.” Lucius muttered through his grinding teeth. The angry, purple veins were revealing on his pale, blood-less face, his eyes were reddening, and… his teeth… those long, sharp fangs popped out all a sudden.

“No… what is it…” Shaking and sobbing involuntarily, Adam felt his limps went frozen with fear. “NOOOO- ugh-” He was gagged by pain when the fangs dug into his flesh.

 

~End of Chapter 1~

 


	2. Sweet Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We know you’re suffering. But this is just right for our plan! Make him obsessed with you, keep him indulged, let him tell you every secret, spend all of his time, money and everything.”
> 
> “Adam, God gave you exactly the same face as your great grandfather, it’s a mission. It’s not only for us. Phlegethon covets the whole world, they are planning for attacks anytime. If you are a Lambert, be brave! Save people.”
> 
> Yes, he was a Lambert, and the only one left. “GET OFF!” Adam shoved the brothers away and stormed out of the room in a rage. He was only a 19-year-old boy, he was all alone, everything was confiscated already, what else did they want from him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next Chapter 3  
> (The song Underneath inspired chapter, with a lot of internal struggles, and the last chapter of the era)

After the first mouthful of Adam’s fresh, warm blood, Lucius was hooked. “You’re a virgin?” He grinned at Adam whose eyes were half closed. He could not wait to taste him again. He bent down, sucked on the open wounds on the boy’s tender neck.

“Uh….” Adam chocked by the strong smell of his own blood. His strengthless body trembled. His blood was all running to the wrong way, being drawn from his head and the tips of his limbs to his neck. The fast moving blood was scratching sorely inside his veins, now even a feather on his skin would burn him to hell. He had a fierce twitch, his heartbeat began to slow down… His mind went numb. Too much crying, his eyelids ached.  

Lucius finally pulled up and stuck his tongue into Adam’s mouth. Licking around he forced the boy to taste himself. Then, he spat the remaining blood into the boy’s throat. “How do you think? Delicious, huh?” With that he violently ripped Adam’s shirt open. He fingered on the punctured skin, feeling the beautiful rhythm pulsating under the delicate flesh. “The red looks so nice on your freckles.” By applying more pressure around the naked wound, he gained a few more drops of sweetness with ease.

“Time to go, son.” Lucius finally called the blood play an end. Licking the blood off his hands, he bit his own fingers to bleed, and this time, Adam was the one to feed on his blood – he drove the fingers deep into Adam’s mouth.

As the bloody fingers were playing with his tongue, Adam felt a familiar heat pumping all over his body. And soon all the pain on his neck and face was relieved. But he still felt drained of energy. _“Adam, my boy… I’ve been waiting for you…”_ He heard Lucius murmured with a weird breathy voice in his ear, and the next moment, when big hands sneaked under his shirt, Adam had not the strength to resist. He could only lie weakly under the step-father, letting him explore every inch of his skin. Strangely, Lucius was getting warmer, his hands were burning on Adam’s bloodlessly cold skin.

After the obscene play, Lucius dressed his boy up. He pinned a small, purple and ruby color flower on the boy’s collar. “Look how beautiful my boy is.” The flower looked unbelievably harmonious with the dark red blood stain on the royal blue coat.

*****

Regardless of the tradition, Lucius simplified all the steps of the ceremony; he couldn’t wait to take his new son and daughter-in-law back to his kingdom.

The _Phlegethon_ hailed the adoptive prince’s beauty. He was tall and strong, his face was stunning, his cheeks were blushing… he looked totally delicious, more like food. To Adam’s eyes, some of the faces alongside the road were very terrifying to see. They seemed lifeless, even though they might be wearing a broad smile on their face, they looked emotionless. “ _Huh…_ ” He held back his scream and shut his eyes when a pair of all white eyes appeared in the crowd.

The adoptive prince did not show up in public again since then. He was locked in the castle. Of course he was well served, but his living area shirked down to his bedroom and the balcony. Lucius gave him a full set of expensive painting tools so he could do his favourite oil painting any time. What Adam could do every day were staying in the room, painting and waiting for his step-father to come and feed on him, and have some very disgusting cuddles with him.

It was a never-ending nightmare. One day he tried to jump off the balcony so everything would come to an end, but failed. It turned out he was forbidden to get close to the balcony. He was therefore closely “protected” by his servants. He did not know what all these human-like creatures were: they never spoke, they never slept, their eyes were empty. He had learnt about a blood-eating race called the _Vampire_ from common folklore and mysteries books, but to his knowledge, Vampires could never walk under the sun like them.

*****

The lascivious step-father was getting more aggressive day by day. This afternoon, he raided Adam’s room again. After tasting the sweetness in his veins, he tore the son’s shirt, fingering around the freckles on the pale, youthful flesh. “They say babies taste the best, but I say young virgin boys are the most delicious, like fine wine.” Suddenly, he snapped Adam’s pants open.

“NO! PLEASE.” Adam’s eyes immediately watered.

“Don’t be scared, I just want to have a look.” Adam shook his head, grabbing his pants tight. “Just a look,” Lucius insisted, “Let go.”

It was not easy to let go at all. Just as he loosened his hands a little his pants were already dragged down to his knees, and shoved onto the floor. Adam cringed, crossing his legs to cover his privates. The father sat watching the naked boy curling up in shame, he felt so eager to go further, but he held back.

It was the first time Adam slept all naked in Lucius’s arms. He sobbed himself to sleep.

*****

Finally, something different and exciting was going to happen: the _Erebus_ royal family came to visit Princess Sabina, and Adam was allowed to be with his old friends without the servants around before midnight. Seeing Howard, his old master, again, he could not collect himself, weird thoughts suddenly filled his mind.

After dinner, he stalked Howard to his room. Prince Howard was not a bad person, not at all. Howard wanted him, yes, perhaps… he should lose _it_ to him so the virgin-blood addict would finally leave him alone. But that was such a shameless, dirty thought. Shall he quit it right now? He was so distraught.

To Howard’s surprise, just as he was about to close the door, Adam appeared. “Hey, Adam. You…” He stepped back as Adam entered his room, and closed the door behind him. “How have you been? But… You should be back to your room, shouldn’t you?” Howard asked quietly.

“I’m not good at all,” Adam said with his shaking lips, “I beg you… please…”

“What is that?” The beautiful boy looked extra shy this night, as though he could get whatever he asked with a blink of his teary eyes. “What can I help you?”

“Take away my virginity.”

“What?” Howard stood still when Adam was stepping slowly towards him.

Looking at Howard softly, Adam begged again, “Please, Howard, I don’t want it.”

Taking his hand, Howard led him to bed. He pressed Adam on the bed, awkwardly bent over him, petting on his thick hair. “Are you sure you’re doing this?” He questioned looking down into his glistening eyes. Adam nodded, and he pulled Howard close enough to feel each other’s breath. Howard couldn’t help suckling on those voluptuous lips. With his tongue he pushed Adam’s lips open. Thrusting through the plump lips, he licked brazenly inside.

Every time when he was so close to Adam, a light but enchanting scent would run into nose. The scent became stronger now as his blushing skin was heating up. He traced his nose down to his jaw, his blushing ear and buried his face on his neck, running his tongue on the soft, fragrant skin. From the thick, black hair, the neck to the chest, Howard indulged himself in the taste of the beauty he had been lusting after. Hurriedly he undid some buttons, sliding his hands under the fabric to feel the soft skin which was even smoother than the silky shirt on top.

His heart thumped wildly in his ears, until he could think of nothing but to take over the boy underneath him. He then undid the remaining buttons, his tongue darted out teasing on Adam’s pink nipple. Adam’s pant was the chorus from heaven. Howard opened his mouth and took his nipple in frantically to arouse more groans and writhes from the Angel. His hand wound down into Adam’s pants, rubbing his palm right on the boy’s soft penis.

“Damn it…” But all a sudden, Howard stopped. “Adam, I can’t… We need to stop here… It’s enough.” He exclaimed, though he still couldn’t get his hands off the boy.

“Why? Didn’t you want this before?” Adam grabbed the prince’s collar, trying to stop him from leaving, but Howard insisted it was inappropriate. Howard finally pulled his hand out and jumped off the bed. “Howard, could you just take me away? Take me back to _Erebus_ … Please… I am your pageboy…” But he got rejected again.

“Quickly, get your clothes on and go back to your room.” Howard said coldly.

It was the most shameful thing Adam had ever done. Bursting into tears, he left the room after an apology. How could he beg for sex and plead for it like that? Maybe he just lost his mind out of frustration…

Pacing in the empty hallway, unknown panic attacked him. He would soon be locked back in his room again. Without the servants around, it might be high time to find the nearest balcony and enjoy the last second of fresh air outside the castle… “AH!” The servants’ sudden appearance scared his soul out, and it symbolized the end of his night of freedom and fantasy.

 

*****

 

Later that night, Lucius acted lunatic, he tided Adam hands on the bedposts. Tearing the son’s clothes into pieces, he gave no mercy. Crimson claw marks left all over then tender flesh. “Uhh…” Adam’s pitiable whines and a strong rusty smell filled up his room. Lucius bit him deeper than never before, the fangs teeth pierced into his windpipe.

“You’re sweet.” Lucius grabbed the son’s chin, forcing his lips open, “Savory.” Slowly, his blood coated tongue pushed forward, the blood in his mouth poured right into the boy’s open mouth. Adam got choked, he coughed out the blood and soon gained a hard slap across the face. “How dare you waste my food.”

Squeezing harder, Lucius’s sharp nails dug into the boy’s skin. “ _Take away my virginity. I beg you._ ” He imitated Adam’s voice. “How shameless you are.” Having his chin raised, Adam was forced to look at Lucius’s horrible rage face, “I love you so much. And you betrayed me? HUH?” Adam was almost deafened by his rant. He was so mad, his boy begged for sex from another man, probably to get rid of him. It was totally unacceptable.

“You don’t want it?” Raging anger rushed to the top of his head. Snapping the boy’s legs open, Lucius lifted his hips up and went between the open thighs. “Let me help.”

Adam watched the step father’s swollen cock pointed at his anus. And it felt hard and gigantic at his very sensitive bulls-eyes. What was he going to do? “No! I won’t do that again. I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Adam bawled in fear, struggling his futile attempt to break free.

“Usually I use olive oil, but as you are in a hurry, let’s do this way.” The father’s cock pressed harder at the entrance. He was going to push through, Adam could not believe it –

“AHHHH…”

Lucius thrust into him, the hardened tool bayoneted its way in, ripping his tight muscle ring open. The razor-like friction was burning inside his tight passage.

“This is how it feels losing your virginity. You like it, HUH? YOU LIKE IT?” The father thrust in and out of him beastly. “FEEL IT YOU SHAMELESS THING!”

Adam was crying, shrieking, “HEEEELP!” The more Adam struggled, the more ruthlessly Lucius moved. It hurt, it hurt him to hell. Soon his legs were hauled up and placed onto Lucius’s shoulders. The prick thrust into him the deepest.

“Now you’ve lost it, you happy now? Huh?”

Adam’s tight little anus was then bleeding under the roughest thrust. His spine was clicking, he felt nothing from his waist down. If he could stop inhaling, he would do it, but he just couldn’t help gasping for air.

Finally the father ejaculated inside him, the torture was over. Sticky white fluid flooding out from him. With two fingers, Lucius shoved the fluid back deep into the boy, feeling his own cum filled his loved boy's trembling wall. He looked at Adam, who had his eyes rolled back, his breath was weak.

“How can I get your heart, my darling?” He muttered while massaging inside the son lovingly.

“Just rip… my... chest…” Adam hissed.

“You think I won’t?”

“Then, do it… kill me… now…”

He pulled his fingers out, leant over and held the rebellious son’s neck. “Don’t talk to me this way. I love you. I can give you anything.”

“You lock me up – ”

“I am being PROTECTIVE – ”

“You feed me for slaughter… Look what you’ve just done to me… I hate you.”

“Don’t you dare say it again.”

“I. HATE. YOU.” Adam uttered every word clearly and he got what he asked for – Lucius pulled him by his neck, and _BOOM_ , cruelly banged his head onto the headboard. Lying in bed feebly, even though he did not want to see Lucius for one more second, he was forced to as he lacked strength to move his eyelids.

Lucius was putting his clothes on. He didn’t realize the room was suddenly so silent, no one was weeping, no one was breathing anymore. Till he turned to give Adam an angry gaze, he saw the boy’s head was still on the headboard, his eyes open, but he was not moving. Getting nervous, Lucius approached the bed, “Adam?”

Quickly, he untied the boy, “ADAM! ADAAAAAM!” Holding him in his arms, calling his name, touching his face, punching his chest, grabbing his hands… It was the first time in a century he got so anxious. His missing humanity suddenly attacked and drown him in regret, panic and fear of losing his treasure.

“Adam… Adam… no… no… wake up… My blood! YES!” Lucius bit hard on his wrist, tore a great piece of his dead flesh off, letting his blood spill into Adam’s mouth. Blood soon flooded out of the son’s mouth, but he was not swallowing… “Adam… Swallow… Please, Adam!” He covered Adam’s mouth, pressed on his chest and stomach, “Swallow, please Adam… ADAM!” It was useless, the lovely boy just would not move again. Wrapped him up in his arms, squeezing him tight, Lucius could not believe what he had done, he was weeping a terrible mess.

_COUGH! COUGH!_

“ADAM!” He was coughing! Lucius patted on his back when he was coughing badly. “Adam, I’m sorry. I was wrong. I love you. I really love you…” After Adam spewed out the blood, he fell weak. Lucius wrapped him up again, watching him sleep. Adam reminded him that he had forgotten a lot since a century ago, he had forgotten how to feel, he had forgotten how to care, how to _love_. Now the feelings were all reclaimed, he finally retrieved the feeling of “joy”. It felt never better.

*****

The next morning, when Lucius was back, the servants had already helped Adam change his hunting costume and put his riding boots on. Sitting on the windowsill staring outside the window, the precious boy looked astonishingly stunning with the sunlight hit on his amazing features.

“Baby, did you sleep well?” Lucius asked softly, but the boy pretended not to hear. “Are you hungry? Thirsty?... Are you bored?... You want to go outside, huh?” Lucius tried hard to break the ice, but no matter how he tried, Adam just turned his face to the side, ignoring him. “Please, I promise I won’t hurt you again. I’m sorry. Adam?” He did not understand what kind of magic or voodoo had the boy performed on him, he just felt extremely calm and patient in front of this pissed child.

“Let’s go and have breakfast.” He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and put the other under his knee pits, lifting him off the windowsill. “Let’s go! Everyone’s waiting.” Adam tried to wriggle out of his arms, “Put me down. I’ll walk!” Lucius chuckled. Although his lovely boy still sounded angry, it was a good sign that he had finally said something.

They arrived the great hall, the two royal families were there having their extravagant breakfast feast. Unexpectedly, possessive Lucius just let Adam go when Howard and his elder brother, Keller, wanted to have a private talk with him.

In the room, the brothers ordered the servants to pull the chairs, tab the tables and do other things to make noises before they cut into the core. Adam didn’t get why the brothers had to make a lot of noises, maybe, they were up to no good.

“Adam, we need your help.”

“No, Keller, the world needs him.” Howard grasped Adam’s shoulders, “Listen, Lucius Ferres is a Demon and so is his whole tribe. They feed on blood and raw meat…”

After last night, Adam was so filled with shame and embarrassment. He didn’t feel comfortable standing in front of Howard, let alone listening to him. Besides, he did not think Howard would know Lucius more than he did, at least he knew that ‘ _he fed on raw meat_ ’ was only a rumor. When he explained all people, including Sabina, in _Phlegethon_ were mesmerized, so the Demons could feed on them, it wasn’t shocking either as Adam had already guessed it. “Why tell me this? I could do nothing instead of waiting to get fed on and killed.”

The brothers went on explaining they had forged an alliance with four other kingdoms to contend with _Phlegethon_. The alliance was ready to fight but they needed a detail plan and so they needed the most accurate intelligence.

“You are the only _food_ who’s left sober because Lucius likes you. So we think perhaps you can stay by his side and – ”

“No way!” Adam shook his head, holding his fists, “YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT HE’S BEEN DOING TO ME!”

“Yes! We know.” Keller held Adam’s face, “He likes virgin’s blood and he likes William, your great-great grandfather. And you are both things he wants.”

“You knew it?” Adam kept shaking his head with disappointment. He trusted the prince, but, he didn’t help him. Howard knew exactly that he should stay virgin, but he still kissed and molested him knowingly, his internal struggling was all acting.

Keller grabbed Adam’s shoulders firmly, “We know you’re suffering. But this is just right for our plan! Make him obsessed with you. Keep him indulged. Make him tell you every secret. Spend all of his time, money and drain his everything.”

“Adam, God gave you the exactly same face as your William, it’s a mission. It’s not only for us. _Phlegethon_ covets the whole world, they’re planning for attacks anytime. If you are a Lambert, be brave! Save people.”

Yes, he was a Lambert, and the only one left. “GET OFF!” Adam shoved the brothers away and stormed out of the room in a rage. He was only a 19-year-old boy, he was all alone, everything was confiscated already, what else did they want from him?

Back to the great hall and saw all those hateful people who had been taking advantage on him, Adam threw a tantrum. He pushed the dishes off the tables, shoving the salad to the ground. Tossing a table to the ground, he yelled, “MURDERERS!” He furiously rubbed his eyes, tried to stop the fat tears from flowing out, “YOU DEVILS! STAY AWAY FROM ME!”

Keeping on tossing food and bawling loud, he was soon caught and pressed to the wall by the servants, but he only howled louder till Lucius appeared in his face. “What’s happened, my dear?” Running his freezing cold hand on the boy’s throat, “Quiet, you have been rude to my guests,” he said. His voice was as monotone but it was surprisingly tender, he let tranquility back into Adam effortlessly.

“Yes, I’ve been rude,” Adam responded calmly.

After asking for an excuse, he took Adam away. He asked again what had happened in his talk with the brothers as if he really cared.

“Nothing, I think I miss my family.” Thinking of the brothers’ words, and those frightening all-white eyes and emotionless faces suddenly came to his mind, he asked if they could go for a visit in town rather than hunting. “Instead of hurting animals, I want to see our people, see what they need, hear what they want to say.” Lucius so praised Adam for his benevolence. After sending the others to the hunting ground, along with a few knights they went to the town.

In the town, people were cheering along the way. Adam saw those faces again, but this time he didn’t close his eyes for a moment. He even jumped off from the horse and walked into the crowd. He paid attention at every face around. Among all of the smiling faces, more than half of them looked almost asleep with their eyes open. Their faces were totally relaxed, they were only drawing their lips outwards with little cognition. Adam tried to talk with a child by praising the bunny in her arms.

“It’s a cute bunny.” Adam bent down to the small girl, “What’s its name?”

“Its name is Hailey,” said the girl sleepily.

“Can I hold it?”

“No! It’s my bunny.”

“Of course!” But then when the _dad_ dashed forward and raised the girl’s chin forcefully. Looking into her eyes he commanded, “Give the bunny to Your Highness.” She then handed the bunny to Adam obediently while mouthing “ _Give the bunny to Your Highness_ ” spontaneously. It was like how Lucius calmed him down earlier, just an eye-contact and you would agree with his statement. Then the little girl stood still until her _dad_ ordered her to get back to her room. It was strong evidence that the conscious _people_ had manipulative power. He doubted if that beautiful woman was really his wife, or, just another innocent soul tortured by the Demons.

Later at night, the town held a feast celebrating the king and the prince’s kindness. All the people were then bouncing and dancing around naked. They were all in frenzy madness even with fresh bleeding wounds on their bodies. It just did not seem right. Adam considered, if his little contribution to the alliance could really help defeat the devilish _Phlegethon_ race, he would do it. But how? He was almost killed last night, how could he please the unpredictable Demon? Eventually, he decided to take his first step.

“Father. Stay with me tonight.”

 

~End of Chapter 2~

 


	3. My Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Deep down from his unbeating heart, he confessed, “Adam, you are the toughest war I have ever experienced. I love you but I feel I can never win your heart.”  
> “Father,” tears were out of control, pouring down Adam’s face madly, “Now you have me… Can’t we just retreat to the East and never come back? Please…”  
> “Darling, we can’t go back now, we – ”  
> “PLEASE! I don’t want to fight… I have no one left I can’t to lose you… Let’s go back to the East!” "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update, schoolwork is kinda heavy lately.

Walked Adam to his room, Lucius was about to leave, he didn’t want to arouse his lovely son anymore. “Father. Stay with me tonight.” Lucius paused and watched him for a moment, he couldn’t believe this wonderful gift he had been granted. _Father_ , that was the sweetestone he had ever heard. “Father?” Adam stepped backward giving Lucius his way in, “Will you please stay? I have a lot to ask you.” Whatever, he had no reason to leave.

 

Sitting on the couch, Adam lowered his head¸ looked up at him and soon moved his eyes away. Adorable, he just wanted to wrap him up and kiss him all over, but no, he wasn’t sure if Adam had forgiven him. Politely, Lucius raised his chin, “Adam, say it. What do you want to know?”

 

“Father, can you read mind?”

“Of course not,” he chuckled, “I wish I could, so I could please you.”

“Do you have magic power?” Seeing Lucius’s giggles, Adam added, “I was so angry this morning, but the anger was suddenly gone when you touched me?”

“Oh, boy, that wasn’t magic. I’ll explain later but I promise I won’t do that on you anymore.”

 

Those weren’t what Adam expected to hear, he wanted to hear Lucius admit his superhuman hearing and mind-controlling ability. Looked down on his laps, Adam was feeling sad about his poor questioning skills, but he didn’t realize, his little sassy and disobedient behaviour had already secured him the key to Lucius’s heart. Lucius grabbed his hand, stopped him from playing with his fingers, “Dear, I really want to know what’s in your mind,” rubbing his thumb on the back of Adam’s hand, he whispered, “Can I have your forgiveness?”

 

Couldn’t wait till he nodded, he already pulled Adam’s chin towards his own, kissed him a tender kiss. He wrapped his lovely up in his arms, lifted him off the couch, carried him to the bed. When Lucius leant down to him, Adam palmed on his chest, stopped him from getting closer. “Father, I don’t want it tonight…” He just pulled Lucius down and snuggled into his chest. The moment when the step father agreed on sleeping with this perfumed baby boy without even taking his clothes off, symbolized he was already under control.

 

*

 

Since then, Adam wasn’t locked up in his bedroom anymore, he was free to hang around the whole castle. He was playing the game better day by day, sometimes he would rebel against Lucius’ words, lose his temper and be very bossy, sometimes he would reward him and had sex with him all day, he was shameless and wanton in bed while his smiles were always innocent. Their sex games were sick and rough that Adam would be bleeding afterwards, so he would ask for some blood. It was also a way to keep himself virgin tight so as to please his horny father.

 

This incestuous relationship was too exciting, the boy’s sexiness and the little sense of guilt was irresistible. Just a little pout on his beautiful face or a soft “ _Father_ ” from his lips, Lucius would do anything to please him. He couldn’t live a day without his lovely boy, he would bring him along no matter where he went. Everywhere they had been, people were all fighting to see the prince who was famed for his beauty and benevolence. While Lucius was getting more possessive, he wasn’t very fond of people’s compliments on his son.

 

*

 

Time flew, a year passed. They were getting really close. Lucius had almost told Adam everything, his past, his ambitions, how they could control people’s mind, his two sons were adoptive and so forth, and he even revealed the biggest secret.

 

“We vampires could never walk under the sun,” said Lucius, showed Adam the Eye symbol which was the same as the one on William’s pendant tattooed on his inner arm. “It was a deal with the witches, they traded their charm for my blood and strength. They were about to brand a weird symbol on my arm, but I just wanted to have this on me.” So the Eye was chosen as the charm symbol protecting Lucius from getting burnt by the sun. Later, when _Phlegethon_ saved them from the witch-hunt, they cast a more powerful protection charm in return. The Eye was so carved on a large marble, and the marble became the protection for the whole race. “But they were cunning folks, they had the marble connected with me so when I’m weak, my people will have to stay indoors,” he chuckled.

 

With the homing pigeon gifted by Lucius, Adam could freely exchange letters with the alliance, the day when Lucius told him exactly what he was and leaked the story behind his tattoo, _Phlegethon_ was doomed to disrupt.

 

*

 

After all, Lucius had given up so much for Adam, and he did really care about him, Adam started to feel a bit guilty about leaking his every secret to the alliance. Maybe, he should convince him to retreat back to the East and so he could finally stop being such an unfaithful spy and be a normal boy again. Unfortunately, till the day he successfully persuaded the whole _Phlegethon_ to give up on the Middle Earth, he had no choice but to surrender his body willingly.

 

This afternoon, Adam once again had to submit to Lucius overloaded sexual desires. Lying on his back in bed naked, he was so used to having every inch of his skin examined by his step father. Without a warning, he hoisted his legs and folded him up till his laps were against his chest, “Hold your legs.” Adam complied, letting his firm and lovely butt turned up at Lucius’ face. As he felt Lucius’ hands sliding over his butt cheeks, he clenched his cheeks defensively. Lucius started slowly, but rough, he slapped on him. He alternated between each cheek, spanking them till they turned pink. “Stop, it hurts,” Adam begged, his skin was burning in pain. “Relax baby,” he ran his hands over the tender skin, squeezing on his reddened skin, kissing and nipping lightly till Adam finally relaxed his cheeks.

 

His hands on each cheek, Lucius gently spread his them outward to expose Adam’s little pink anus as much as possible. “You are so beautiful,” he said as he began to lick. His tongue teased along the crack up to his balls, avoided touching the anus. Then he moved closer and closer to the target, his stiffened tongue circulated around the edge of the little hole. When he finally flattened his tongue and made a full, soft contact with the hole, Adam moaned out in delight. His boy sounded like a baby sobbing and an angel singing at the same time, Lucius could never hear enough. He buried his face between the cheeks, slid his tongue up and down, feeling Adam’s tight anus twitched with a little shame and pleasure. He took that as encouragement, he took it totally into his mouth, slurping. Adam rewarded him with his softest and sweetest whimpers. He felt Adam had slightly thrust his hip up, urging for more. “Keep your legs spread, I should see your face,” he said before he speeded up his attack, smacking and wiggling his lips, suckling hard on the rosebud. After a few tries and failed to plow through the very tight hole, he slowly pulled up and kissed on his balls.

 

Seeing Lucius left the bed, Adam finally could rest his legs. “Let’s try this.” Lucius came back with a string of finger-tip-size metal beads. He widened and bent Adam’s legs again, lubricated the moistened hole more with olive oil and quickly, shoved the first bead in. “WHAT IS THAT?” Adam wriggled as the cold, hard beads were inserted into him one after another, scratching inside him uncomfortably, then all a sudden, “AHHHH,” the beads were all dragged out of him, the pain was undeniable when they passed through his virgin-narrow sphincter. His eyes were watering, he palmed his face whining when he felt the beads were getting in again. This time, the beads were removed slowly, giving Lucius enough time to appreciate them squeezed out of the tiny open one by one. “EH!” Adam sat up, stamping his feet like an angry little rogue as Lucius attempted to shove the beads in the third time.

 

“Aww, what’s wrong dear? You don’t like it?” He went to Adam’s right, wrapped around the boy’s shoulders, “Come one, don’t pout your lips,” his right hand sneaked under Adam’s thigh, moving around his anus. He successfully stopped Adam from pouting as he pressed two finger tips into him, expanding his tiny hole. The boy then curled into a ball with his mouth wide opened, crying, the fingers drove deeper into him, curling and pressing hard against his resisting muscle. A tongue filled his ear, he couldn’t control the twitch, trying to push his horny father away but he was wrapped tightly in place. As the third finger penetrated into him, massaging in and out nicely, the pain turned to a slight discomfort, with a full feeling, he was so ready for his next attack, but of course, not the forth finger. But the teasing wasn’t ended yet, Lucius moved his head down on Adam’s chest, his mouth playing with the pink nipple. He was lost in his work as he knew his dear boy was enjoying this prolonged foreplay – he felt Adam’s shaky hand on his back – as he drilled the deepest into him, his whimpers were captivating. “Father… I want…” Hearing the hiss, Lucius worked his way back to the boy’s ear, “What?” He whispered as his fingers rapidly rubbed back and forth against hole, “Tell me what you want.” He didn’t reply, he almost collapsed in his timely orgasm, he was crying loud as his head fell backwards while scratching on his father’s back, hopefully he would understand.

 

“You won’t tell me?” Lucius went to the other side of the bed, grasped the boy’s ankles. Just a little pull, his head was back on the pillow again. Wrapped the strengthless legs around his waist, Lucius bent over him, wiping on his sweaty forehead, “Adam, my dear,” he whispered while directing his cock to the entrance, as soon as his head entered, the tight, clenching muscle sucked him in till he couldn’t go further. “Is this what you want? Huh?” And he was elated by the boy’s naughty reply – “I want you do me…” with his eyes shut tightly – _lovely_. So he started moving his hip, backwards and forwards, penetrating into his hole ruthlessly fast. Adam was bouncing with his head occasionally banging on the headboard, he wanted to tell Lucius to stop for a while, but with the immense hardness rubbing against him nicely, he had lost the control of his voice. “OH DEAR!” Finally, when he palmed the top of his head, the careless father noticed he had been making the boy dizzy. “You looked funny,” he chuckled. “You’re always teasing me! You’re so bad!” he said while throwing punches on Lucius’ chest, soon his fists were in Lucius’ hands, “How could I ever tease you, I love you.”

 

To avoid further contact with the headboard, they moved to the floor and finished on the couch. After cumming inside him, Lucius carried him back to the bed, let the boy lied on his chest. Violently, he clawed deep into his dead flesh, slit the skin open, Adam suckled on the wound submissively until it healed. Afterwards, they were cuddling in bed. When all the dizziness was gone, Adam tried to ask questions again.

 

“Father,” he looked up to Lucius, “Can you tell me more about William?”

“Darling, what else you want to know? I have told you everything,” he touched his chin.

“No, you are hiding a lot from me. Like, how did you two become the warriors of _Erebus_? And why you left there?”

“I don’t want to – ”

“Tell me! Father,” he took Lucius’ arm, begging, “Please. Please.”

 

“I have told you we were close friends, right?” The best friends helped the first king of _Erebus_ , Max, conquered a lot of places and so the kingdom was established. “We admired Max a lot, he was a really wise man, we knew he was going to be great. When he asked us to help, we just agreed, no hesitation. We were only two uneducated men, that was something wouldn’t even happen in our wildest dreams.”

 

Sticking together during the war, spending every moment with each other in the military, Lucius and William’s once ambiguous friendship soon developed into romance. But after all, William denied their relationship, he thought it was just some obscene fantasies while they were all lonely in the military.

 

Later Max arranged his cousin to marry William, and Lucius was exiled for violating the ethics and morals. “I knew Max didn’t want me to stay. William was tame and faithful, and I was like wild, mad horse. I then strayed for 3 years, all the way to the East. I bumped into the army of the immortal, they were powerful, they were completely liberated from everything, but they fed on blood, I almost got eaten.” He chuckled. He fought so hard for his life, the immortals marveled at his tremendous bravery and tried to convince him to be one of their kind, he rejected.

 

“I missed William so badly, so I thought they were so powerful perhaps they could help me,” he said, touching the pendant on Adam’s neck, “They uttered an incantation and soon I could sense it when he had strong emotion, but mostly, he’s very calm, even when his first son was born.” He couldn’t feel him much until few days before William passed, it was the first time he knew William had fear. The day when William died on the battlefield, he decided to follow him. “But later I woke up again, and found I had been turned. I was told I would never have sorrow, guilt and remorse, not anymore. But it wasn’t true. I still missed him so badly.”

 

“I’ve told you about the Eye, right?” The Eye was originally just a pattern on the gold pendant which William picked up on the way to the military camp. “We won a war after another, he thought that pendant could bring him luck. How silly.” The pendant was gifted to Lucius the night before their last parting. “When I knew I had to wear a symbol on my skin forever, I just wanted it’d be something of William’s.” The Eye had been reminding Lucius his love on William which later turned in hatred. Upon his ascension to the throne, he decided to have revenge and take back everything he deserved in the middle earth.

 

Fat tears were running down Adam’s cheeks. He was wrong, so wrong. Now he had unlocked his heart. He regretted what he had been doing for the alliance, he had been betraying a good man who had only lost his humanity unconsciously, may be, involuntarily. He really hoped the information he provided could never be of use.

 

“Why, darling? Don’t cry,” he dried the tears on Adam’s face lovingly, “It’s funny, I can now feel heartache because of you. You’re magical.”

“How did you find me, father?” Blinking back his tears, he stared right into Lucius’ eyes, the first time he found love and tenderness in his eyes. The world had been being so unfair to him.

 

“Like 20 years ago? The pendant called me again, but I didn’t care much.” That time, he was busy extending the conquests to the whole East. He appologized for spending too extensive amounts of his time with the military and ignored the calling from Adam, “I should have protected you from harm since the first day.”

 

“Father,” he hugged Lucius firmly, their eyes locked together, were never apart for a second, “I’m not William… Do you still love me?”

 

Lucius look at his adorable boy, smiling. He had been finding how much they were alike, but he had never tried to see how much they were different: jet black hair, yes, but Adam’s was a thicker and a bit untidy; very nice bone, but Adam had much softer lines while still masculine; beautiful eyes, not blue but light grey; similar full lips, but only _similar_. Deep down from his unbeating heart, he confessed, “Adam, you are the toughest war I have ever experienced. I love you but I feel I can never win your heart.”

 

“Father,” tears were out of control, pouring down Adam’s face madly, “Now you have me… Can’t we just retreat to the East and never come back? Please…”

“Darling, we can’t go back now, we – ”

“PLEASE! I don’t want to fight… I have no one left I can’t lose you… Let’s go back to the East!”

 

“THAT’S NONSENSE!”

 

Lucius’ two sons busted the door and saw their father and their youngest brother lying in bed, naked. “What? Father, that is why you’re always listening to this child?” They were very upset that their father had been wasting a lot of money to the poor _people_ , who were supposed to be _food_ only. “Your mind is corrupted by this child, father!”

 

“ _Erebus_ has just declared war on us!”

“It should be them throwing in the towel not us! You little bastard!”

Suddenly appeared right in front of Adam, their fangs popped out, eyeing at delicious Adam furiously as if they would eat him dry right there.

 

“You’ve scared your little brother,” blocking the princes’ way, covered Adam with a blanket, “Let’s go to the study,” Lucius left with the princes.

 

*

 

The war of _Phlegethon_ and the alliance was unavoidable. According to tradition, three days before the war, sacrifice would be practiced to pray for the protection from God. People should bring along their valuables and the healthiest animals to the river where the ceremony would be performed. Being chosen by the royal family as the sacrifice was regarded as the greatest honor. Standing next to the king on the ceremony stage, Adam was shocked seeing how many people were offering their sons and daughters, “Father, we shouldn’t sacrifice children.” Despite the disapproval of the two princes, Lucius finally selected only the finest goat.

 

The ceremony started when the priests cut and tore the head off the goat, when it was still wide awake. The blood of the sacrifice was first caught in a small gold basin, then in a sliver basin when the gold one was full. After offering the blood in the gold basin into the river, the silver one should be passed around the royal family until the blood was all drunk. Adam only had a sip of it and he was about to throw up.

 

“Someone disrespects the God,” the oldest prince took away the basin from Adam’s hand, grabbed him by the neck, “ _Phlegethon_ has been protected by HIM for centuries. It has been our tradition to sacrifice the most valuable, the finest and precious thing, _alive_. And YOU let the God have a filthy goat.”

 

“Carl, stop being rude here. You are getting me mad.” Lucius lowered his voice, said in disapproval, but he only tightened his grip on Adam’s neck. “FATHER, THIS IS FOR OUR WHOLE KINGDOM,” he turned to Adam, “Valuable, fine, precious and alive, it can only be you.”

 

“CARL!”

 

Offering Adam was planned, Lucius and his knights were then fighting against his sons’ gang. Poor Adam’s screams were barely audible in all of the chaos. When Lucius finally suppressed his sons, his most favourited had been pushed into the rapid river. Fortunately, Adam was stuck between the rocks so he didn’t get eaten by the deep water.

 

When the river was dragging him away, his body brutally hit on the rocks, even after feed with Lucius’ blood, he was lying weak in bed. He wasn’t able to see Lucius off to the battlefield. Adam was so worried, but he could only sob on his pillow, while feeling everything out of there was on fire. _“He will be fine, he’s so powerful, he’s immortal. If only the marble is safe.”_ He rolled over his bed, he didn’t even dare to close his eyes lest he would dream of his father dying.

 

Suddenly, a very familiar voice came from the back of the door. “ADAM! ADAM!” He was back, in the middle of the war. “FATHER!” Rolled his weak body off the bed, he rushed and jumped on Lucius, “Father, your face,” but he was shocked to see he had half of his face cut off. “Silver cut. It takes some time to heal.” He was so worried about Adam, he was afraid he might got killed, kidnapped or tortured by the enemies. He so ordered the servants to hide Adam up in the chamber underground. He asked them to move all of the treasures the room on top of the chamber, so even people found the place, they would be distracted and would never realize there was a chamber underneath.

 

The way to the chamber, it would probably be the last road Lucius walked by his side, the hallway was way too short. Adam stopped at the entrance of the chamber, refused to step down the ladder, “Father, stay with me! Don’t go!” He cried, grabbing hard on Lucius’ arm. “I should go. Let me see you get down there safely.” Guilt and grief filled Adam’s heart, he wanted to say _Father, I’m sorry. It’s me, I told them everything about you, about the protection, about all your secrets. You may never come back…_ but the words chocked in his throat. “My love, I should fight for my people now.” Adam held his face, gave him the longest kiss. His heart was ripped feeling the large hole on Lucius’ face, even half of his tongue was cut. “Father, I love you,” he said.

 

“You love me, Adam?”

“Yes, I love you,” he took off his necklace and put it on Lucius’s neck, “Father, I need this pendant back. Please come back. I love you, I can’t lose you.”

“I promise. I will come back for you.”

“You should come back and take me away, turn me and I’m all yours.”

 

One last kiss, watched Adam get down the chamber, Lucius was gone. Adam knew, this goodbye might be forever.

 

*

 

In the chamber, there was everything, it was just like a smaller bedroom. There was food enough for a month and endless supply of ground water, and a long ladder so he could leave anytime. Lucius was so thoughtful. And on the table, were his favourite painting tools. Holding the box of paint in his arms, he screamed himself hoarse, “FATHER! DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE…” tears almost washed away his eyeballs.

 

BOOM! A sudden sound of explosion quieted him. Within a second, the ceiling of the chamber trembled as everything on top was collapsing, dust kept rushing down through the gap of the entrance door. He was curling up under the table screeching, with a great fear of being buried alive. When it was silent again, he took the ladder, trying to push the door open, only to find it was blocked.

 

“Help… Help…” Sobbing for help couldn’t stop the cruel fact – black smoke was fuming from the door gap and soon filled the air in the chamber. Pacing around the room, coughing and weeping, _“STOP ADAM! STOP MOVING AROUND!”_ Convincing himself the fire would die out soon, he shouldn’t waste a single mouthful of air. He laid flat on the bed, hopeless, forced himself to rest. He couldn’t die here, if Lucius saw his body… What if no one could ever find him and he had to stay here alone forever?...

 

Didn’t know for how many days he had slept, he finally woke up. In the following few days, he had totally lost his appetite, but he would still clean up himself and tidy up his hair lest Lucius would suddenly appear and saw his messy look. _“I have gone through this fire, so can father go through this war…”_ And so few days passed, he woke up in the noises on top of him, but it wasn’t Lucius.

 

They found the treasures, melted gold, silver, jewelries, gems, diamonds all over the floor… everywhere. The greedy people pocketed a lot before reporting to their generals. While the general came along with some unwelcome guests: dogs, they soon discovered the chamber, they expected there must be the most valuable piece of jewel hidden underneath. “Blow it up.” Hearing the general’s order, Adam quickly hid into the wardrobe, covered himself with a blanket, trying to control his shivers. With the great sniffers, Adam actually had nowhere left to hide.

 

“WHAT THE HELL!” The soldiers were shocked seeing there was a person in the wardrobe, alive. “COME OUT! COME OUT!” Adam was dragged out and tossed onto the floor, elbowing backwards till his back finally hit on the bed frame. “Sir, no more valuables here, just a boy.”

 

The general came and his sword landed on Adam’s neck, forcing him to raise his chin. “You must be Adam, the renowned prince,” when he bent down to have a closer look, “You’re really beautiful.” Adam couldn’t help looking at him, because, he smelled really funny. As the general bent even lower, a blood stained gold pendant dropped out from his vest, it was Lucius’ pendant, tears flooded out of his eyes, “Father…” Lucius did return him the pendant, but he couldn’t make his way back…

 

“Your highness, look, I stuck a wood through his heart, and BAM! Knocked his head off!” The general poured ridicule on Lucius’s failure, illustrating the scene with his disgusting moves. The room so burst into laughter. “Show us why Lucius Ferres was so obsessed with you and we’ll let you go.” They forced Adam to sing and dance to entertain them, but got refused coldly. The gang then started to humiliate him sexually, just to disgrace Lucius.

 

“We can have the beauty _the king_ used to have.”

“I am not interested in what’s in his pants. If he had a vagina, I’d do him now.”

“Just get him naked, throw him out and so everyone can have a piece of him.”

“Why hurry? We can have him first. Maybe just ignore what’s in the front?”

 

What were they? These grinning faces around him now resembled his first day in _Phlegethon_ , no, they were more terrifying than that. “NO! GET OFF!” He shoved the hands off his collar.

 

“Boys, easy,” the gang moved away as the general stated he wanted to be the first to relish the beauty, “I respect no one but beautiful people,” he said, running the back of his hand on Adam’s face, “Tell me one thing you want before I bang you _hard and deep_.”

 

Looked into his eyes, Adam muttered with his shaky lips, “I want my father’s pendant.” To Adam’s surprise, he returned him the necklace at once and asked why he was crying.

“I’m sad and I’m scared.”

“Aww, what makes you say that?” The general asked, he sounded lazy, his face looked relaxed all a sudden.

“I’m hungry but I can’t eat. No matter how deep I breathe, I still feel suffocating… I feel like… I don’t need to…”

“Poor you… How can I help you?”

 

Adam sent the gang away, being alone with the general, eventually, he found out what that funny smell was – the blood on his chest – the slightly rusty but fresh smell was just…delectable. “Come to me…” He licked on the wound on his chest, the moment when he swallowed, he felt rebounded, energized.

 

“I… want… more…” He panted. After the general had nodded his agreement, Adam bit on his neck. Suckling on the neck, the sweet and metallic fluid stimulated his every sensation, he was humming frantically.  He had never knew digging into human’s flesh could be that easy, he had never knew human’s blood could be so sweet.

 

But the happiness ended really soon, the general was drained. Licking the blood on his lips, his tongue touched on something weird. Paced slowly to the mirror, he couldn’t believe what he saw – fangs.

 

~ End of Chapter 3 ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter  
> SOOOOWLI is coming :D


	4. The Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Despite the great grief of losing everything, he would never give up his life granted from Lucius, he was living for him. After spending hundreds of nights crying with dry tears over the totally false and unfair judgment, Adam decided not to care about them anymore. He soon started his new life, with a new name and identity – Alvin Le Roux, 26 years old. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for super late update. School work sucks bulge...
> 
> This Chapter is a less intense ^_^ They have just met. Hehe.  
> Enjoy!

“Gahh… I feel much better… so good…”

“You want more, beautiful?”

“Yea…more…”

 

“Damn it, he sounds really voluptuous.” Listening to the groans outside the chamber, the soldiers just wanted the general to finish it as soon as possible so they could have a taste of the beauty too. But they didn’t know Adam was groaning in satisfaction purely because his empty stomach was finally filled.

 

The general was drank dry rather quickly as Adam had been starving for days. Looking at himself in the mirror, he couldn’t remember how and since when he looked like this – horribly sharp fangs came out from his mouth, his eye turned bloody red. “ _No…_ ” The harder he was trying to rub away the trails of blood, the more they messed up on his pale face.

 

Suddenly the door burst open and the soldiers were jumping down to the chamber with a nasty expression oh their face. Adam covered his mouth and felt his fangs retracted. “Hey you, lil bitch,” a soldier said, “Don’t you think you’re too clothed?” But then they found the general was lying dead on the floor, “DEMON!” They all rushed to the ladder while yelling for help.

 

“No I’m not a demon!” Adam’s super speed and strength instantly invalidated his claim – rushed from the mirror the ladder, he was fast and was totally invisible; just a light pull on the ankle, the man was already dragged down from the ladder with his leg took off.

 

“DEMON! DEMON! HELP!”

“I SAID I’M NOT!” Adam yelled at the men madly, “YOU ALL KILLED MY FATHER! YOU ARE THE DEMONS!”

 

Failed to control his strength and emotion, Adam killed them all and tore them into pieces. He removed the bodies out of the chamber, he would never allow those filthy people to stay in the chamber, the room where Lucius prepared _only_ for him. No matter how reluctant he felt, he knew he should no longer stay. Took along some jewelry, he escaped from the castle.

 

*

 

Since then, no one knew where Prince Adam was. The rumors said he was killed when the alliance was burning the _Phlegeth_ on’s castles. Some he had been killed by Lucius before the war began just to protect him. Some said he killed himself out of fear.

 

Whatever the alliance made people believe had happened on him, the judgment was never positive. In contrast, the image of Lucius as the king of _Phlegethon_ was powerful and persistent. Although he was stubborn and relied highly on his blood-thirst instinct, he was indeed a very brilliant leader.

 

Adam was described as a timid, cunning and lazy youth who purely relied on his beautiful appearance to gain power and wealth. His family had been rotten before they got executed, as the Lambert’s son, he was born with betrayal and slyness in his blood. When _Erebus_ was providing him a shelter, he took advantage on Prince Howard’s innocence, seduced him from his proper business. The beautiful youth was so sentenced to death. But his luck brought Lucius to him, he was saved by Lucius but he repaid good with evil, he did the same old tricks to corrupt the step father and that turned to be the main reason for _Phlegeth_ on _’s_ collapse.

 

Despite the great grief of losing everything, he would never give up his life granted from Lucius, he was _living_ for him. After spending hundreds of nights crying with dry tears over the totally false and unfair judgment, Adam decided not to care about them anymore. He soon started his new life, with a new name and identity – Alvin Le Roux, 26 years old.

 

Lucius promised he would come back and take him to the East, it was regretful their story had already ended before it even started. Clutching the pendant, Adam was heading East, as if Lucius was still by his side although he couldn’t feel him anymore. Before his started _their_ journey, he tattooed the Eye symbol on his right inner front arm in remembrance of his father, and an infinity symbol under the Eye representing his immortality.

 

He had much time, he wasn’t in a hurry. He didn’t know where he was, anyway he was following where the pendant led him to. He would stay in a place and enjoyed the air there for as long as he could. He just had to move from one place to another, when people started to praise his anti-aging doll face.

 

And so two centuries passed, no one would ever care about who the hell Adam Lambert was, including Adam himself, he had got used to be _Alvin_. After all this time, he still couldn’t figure out why he could walk under the sun. Perhaps, the pendant was protecting him. He discovered a lot of trivial matters which Lucius didn’t bother to tell him though: he couldn’t enter human’s home unless he was invited. Then, his body would be warm for few hours after feeding. Liquor could help warm up too but it was only effective for around an hour. It was really important if he wanted to keep his identity a secret. Other than blood, he could drink all kinds of liquid but, he would be dizzy due to the dilution of blood in his body, liquor might lead to same result but the dizziness would disappear faster. He couldn’t eat solid food or it may stay in his moveless stomach and it took a long time to throw it out.

 

Everywhere he stayed, he liked to work as a bartender because it was more flexible, and it was way easier to find his food – people approached him there wouldn’t mind following him to shady places. This year, he moved to a small town. “ _Pretty Alvin_ ” became the main attraction of the restaurant he was working in. This night, having nothing to do at home, Adam stayed at the bar even he was already off duty. His name brought him an expected guest.

 

“A Daily Special, please.” The tiny blonde’s funny accent soon got Adam’s attention.

“Yes, sir,” Adam grinned as he passed him the drink, “Daily Spe-shi-al,” he mimicked his accent playfully. The blonde’s shy but broad smile instantly interested him, “Where are you from?”

“I’m from the North, a nameless place,” the blonde giggled, like he was already drunk before even drinking, “I think I heard about you this afternoon.”

 

A hand suddenly tapped hard on the blonde’s shoulder, and he was shoved off the seat. “Kid! This is MY seat,” said the rude man, but then his face turned completely cheesy when he turned to Adam, “Alvin, I’m afraid I should walk you home tonight.” As he could tell from Adam’s face that he wasn’t pleased by what he had done to the guest, he gave the seat back to the blonde and continued, “The vampire attacked again! I’m so worried about you.”

 

“Vampire? In this town?” The blonde’ eyes were suddenly shimmering, “Where is it now?”

“Lord knows! A young man was found at the backdoor and there’re two holes on his neck. That’s all.” Obviously, Adam had just fed. “Alvin, take them! Cut it with silver, kill it with the wood!” The man said excitedly, waving a silver knife in the air. “NO! STOP! I’m allergic to silver.”

“Awww, that’s too bad! I should walk you home, every night!”

 

Then Adam totally ignored the crazy admirer and started to talk with the blonde. “Why are you here? Traveling?” The blonde started to talk about his obsession about history and myths, and this history fanatic called himself a historian. He had just been to the Middle Earth for his archeology study. _Middle Earth_ , Adam suddenly found he missed the place, “It’s a long way.”

 

“It doesn’t take long if you have horses,” the blonde said proudly, “I can talk to horses. They usually choose me over their owners.” Stealing horses sounded tremendously fun and cute from his lips. He came out from the bar, leant next to the blonde, “Interesting! Tell me more.”

 

“You believe me?” the blonde was delighted, “My family, my friends, my teachers… they all thought I was crazy! You really believe me?”

“There’s nothing impossible.”

“Yes! Like vampires! They said there’s no such thing but now look! The vampires are here!”

 

Although the blonde looked disturbed sometimes – he would stop talking and stared at the air for a moment before he got back to the topic – he was really the most fun person Adam had met in decades. The talkative blonde went on talking endlessly about the mysterious ancient kingdom, _Phlegethon_ where he believed the people had supernatural power. He made an arduous effort to get into the site of the _Phlegethon_ ’s castles, but then he had to leave because he had taken something there. “What did you take?”

 

“Adam Lambert’s paintings! I found his room and took a few. Well, they had been mistreated for two centuries. I am the appropriate person to keep them. I treat them very well.” _Adam Lambert_ , what a familiar name. “People say he was killed when the alliance burnt the castles – ”

“Yes, he did.”

 

“No! I found one of his masterpieces in a chamber underground! Lucius Ferres obviously hid him there. You know the wardrobe doors are broken, there’s a blanket inside! He was scared when the alliance arrived, he was found and tortured and killed.” Even though Adam’s face was showing him he was not very happy, he didn’t want to stop, “Maybe only the most pathetic artists can come up with good works – ”

 

“Let’s dance!” Adam was totally dragging him to the dance floor. He had enough _Phlegethon_ , _Adam Lambert_ and _Lucius Ferres_ tonight.

 

On the dance floor, the blonde didn’t stop talking even lying on Adam’s chest. As calm as usual, Adam didn’t interrupt, he started caressing his head, rubbing it gently. The blonde finally slowed down under his loving massage, “Alvin, you’re a really good listener. Thank you.” His eyes were soft and twinkling.

 

Placing his thumbs on the blonde’s cheek and his other fingers supporting his neck, slowly, Adam brought his face closer. Adam leant down till their noses touched, and lightly brushed his lips against the blonde’s. The blonde closed his eyes, they started suckling on each other’s lips softly. When the blonde opened his mouth, Adam tentatively stuck his tongue across his mouth, playing with the tip of his tongue till the blonde respond, he inserted his tongue further, doing it more sexually, then gently sucked and licked in his mouth. The blonde was lying on his chest rather submissively, allowing Adam’s hand wander around under his clothes.

 

“I didn’t tell you my name’s Sauli,” he hissed as he was having fun rubbing his tummy repeatedly against the half-hard member under Adam’s tummy.

“Your name’s what?”

“SOWL-LI”

Adam giggled, “So-li. Sa-o-li?” Adam played with his name, flipping his tongue against his teeth, “Sow-li.” He resumed the kiss and raised Sauli’s leg up, maneuvered into a position that let his tool press hard on the target and squeezed out some nervous hums from Sauli’s lips. He thrust his hip up and down, bumping against Sauli, mimicking the act of sex.

Agile as a hare, Sauli wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck and pulled himself up, wrapping his legs around his waist, “Alvin…” Sauli whimpered breathlessly, “I can’t wait…”

“Can I visit your place?” Adam whispered on Sauli’s lips.

 

This Sauli kid was a bit a nerd, but still, he looked cute and had a fun personality, Adam wouldn’t mind spending a night with him.

 

*

 

“You really want me in?”

“Yes, please come in.” So another barrier crashed down. Sauli lit up the candles, “I just rented this hut two days ago. I still haven’t time to tidy things up. You want some tea– ” He was lifted up from the back and thrown onto the bed, “Wow…” He was stunned by Adam’s strength, he felt feather light in his arms. He couldn’t close his mouth feeling the pressure when Adam bent over him.

 

“You have olive oil or something?”

“Yes, in the cupboard, may be under the fruits.” He sounded nervous again seeing Adam came back to the bed, he yelled, “THE CANDLES!”

 

Adam fell on top of him right after the candles were blown out, impossibly fast. It didn’t cost much time for Adam to get both of them naked either, he started to feel perhaps Adam was a sophisticate player, “Wait, Alvin.” He pushed Adam away, explained he wasn’t usually easy, he had only had one boyfriend before. “Understand,” said Adam, nipping on Sauli’s shoulder softly, “I won’t hurt you.”

 

Placing soft kisses on Sauli’s neck and shoulder, Adam worked his way down to nuzzle his chest. Feeling satisfied as his right nipple slid into his mouth as Adam teased it between his lips and his soft tongue. As the tongue moved to the left, the little soft flicks on his other nipple totally sent him to heaven, bringing stars to the corner of his eyes… Despite the overwhelming sensation, Sauli was holding back his moans, didn’t want to seem too slutty.

 

After a sudden kiss on his belly button, Adam separated Sauli’s legs, lifted them up around his waist. He bent over him again, pulled on the blonde’s hair, pinning his head onto the pillow, “Don’t you want me? You don’t seem very happy about what I’m doing.” Sauli returned him a silence. Instead of words, he tightened his legs, pressing his ankles on Adam’s back, pulling him closer. “Alright, let me get some oil on.” He felt Adam settled back, and when he was lifted up again, the head pierced into his tight entrance.

 

“AAAH! WAIT!” Sauli screamed as Adam slowly pushed deeper, “What is that! You took the eggplant! AAAHH!” He was shut up when Adam’s upper thighs hit on his butt cheeks. “What eggplant?” Sauli shook his head to respond. He then started to scream again as Adam gave him full, strong strokes, pushing him up and down madly like a racing horse. It wasn’t as good as he expected, it was even more painful than his first night, the huge cock had already split his narrow passage open, he felt like bleeding. The cock was filling him up, scratching against his muscle. It pressured inside, triggered an erotic pleasure, Sauli was yelling in an unknown language to Adam along the way. He was burning. His cock was throbbing like he was going to have a timely explosion.

 

“What are you saying?” Adam slumped down on the tiny body, had a handful grasp of his hair, pinning his head on the pillow again. Sauli’s body was stiffened under the restraint of his weight. “Unbe-lee-vable…” The blonde hissed, making Adam giggle again. “Your legs on my shoulders,” He whispered in his ears.

 

Just an agile swing of his legs, they repositioned. Adam began his strokes again, the depth of his thrust in this position was extreme. The monstrous cock pumped inside the narrow tunnel, scrubbing against his flesh vigorously, squeezing more unknown words out of the blonde’s lips. “Hey,” Adam’s hand clamped firm on Sauli’s face, rubbing on his lower lips, “What are you saying?” _Fast_ and _lord_ were the only words recognizable. His three fingers dug deep into the blonde’s mouth as he opened wider, toying on his tongue, “Fast? Huh?” He didn’t stop moving his hip for a moment, shoving in and out ruthlessly, forcing the blonde to scream in his hand.

 

Sauli’s legs twitched as his vision blacked out under the iron-hard penetration. Adam slowed down, stopped the orgasm brutally. Taking his fingers out of his mouth, he complied, “You. Look at me.” Adam’s eyes were unbelievably bright and glowing in the dark, ravishing. “You want me from the back?” He panted with pleasure and satisfaction. “No… My back hurts…” The attack was really, way too much. He clamped Adam’s neck, “Do this way…”

 

And so Adam slammed hard into him again. Slight pain mixed with exquisite fulfillment when the cock was banging in Sauli’s tiny body. The ultra sensation freed him from every constraint, he came, the fresh spurt of joy felt cool on his burning skin. “Alvin… Want it inside me…” He begged. Adam’s fierce and uninterrupted thrust was perfection. Wantonly with his strangled cries, Sauli was babbling in his own language, saying how good he was feeling being cramped by the immense cock, and how much he wanted Adam to ejaculate inside him.

 

Adam’s orgasm spurted out, he slowed down, but still rubbing gently against Sauli. The tiny hole dripping with the white fluid quivered, squeezing on the gigantic cock few last times.

 

“Alvin. You’re a beast.”

“I want some liquor,” Adam wiped away the tears on Sauli’s cheeks which he didn’t even notice he had shed, “You have some?” He pulled away before Sauli found out the fact that he wouldn’t sweat.

 

Lighted up the candles again, Adam went to the cupboard looking for some liquor to keep himself warm. The blonde became all shy again, he rolled himself up with a blanket, watching his naked lover sat next to him. He smiled with content.

 

“Alvin, you reminded me of Adam Lambert,” he said, touching Adam’s lap, “Grey-eyed, astonishingly beautiful. But you’re luckier. Fame and beauty was the major burden to him, but you, Alvin can enjoy your youth and beauty.” Although Adam was gulping the liquor and showing him less interest, he went on, “ _Phlegeth_ on was a very powerful kingdom, they swept from the Far East to the Middle Earth in less than 10 years, how could they just disappear in 10 days? The alliance wasn’t that good! All the 5 kingdoms were full of lazy people, they didn’t even know how to use a sword! So I thing Adam and Sabina must be the spies. Sabina was never mentioned, Adam was discredited. No justice- ”

 

He shut up as Adam eyed at him. It felt not too bad to find someone who seemed to understand what had happened, just the memories were too painful to recall.

 

“I need some liquor too. My back side hurts.” Scared Sauli’s voice trembled.

 

Knowing he might have frightened his one and only supporter, Adam compensated him. He had a mouthful of liquor in his mouth, then bent over and fed him with his tongue. “Want some more?” After Sauli returned a silly smile, he fed him again. Licking deep into his mouth, Adam let him suckle on his tongue. Dropping the empty bottle onto the ground, he rubbed lovingly on Sauli’s back. He decided to erase his pain.

 

Slowly, Adam pushed up, held Sauli’s face in his palm, “Look at me now,” his eyes started to change, from light grey, dusty pink, to bloody red. “You will have no pain from now on. You will not remember what I am going to feed you – ” He cut his wrist with the broken bottle and fed Sauli with his blood.

 

“Your blood can relieve pain?”

“Yes,” Adam was shocked, “Wait. WHAT?” The blonde kid was way too awake.

 

“And your eyes,” Sauli yelled, “Look at your eyes!!” He wasn’t scared at all seeing Adam’s eyes changing color, instead, his eyes were glimmering with curiosity. “Alvin, what are you?”

 

“You’re a supernatural?” Sauli was excited, he threw Adam off him and straddled on his stomach, “Were you trying to hypnotize me? Really?” Seeing his eyes gradually turned back to light grey, he rubbed Adam’s face frantically, “WEREWOLF? WEREWOLF? ALVIN!”

 

First time in two centuries, Adam was frozen with shock. He shoved Sauli off, rushed out right after putting his pants on. “YOUR CLOTHES ALVIN!... So fast…” The blonde’s smile was triumphant.

 

*

 

The fearless blonde wanted to have further development on their relationship. Without thinking, he went to the restaurant to look for him again, but he was ignored. He waited and waited, Adam was still working as if he would never get off duty. “Alvin…” He went to the bar, pouted, “I didn’t tell anyone… I promise I will never. Can we just talk?” Their _secret_ soon had the others’ attention, “Nothing, I’m talking about what he likes to eat only.” The more he explained, the more the people were curious. Adam had no choice but to take him away from the crowd.

 

Sauli was dragged to a shady narrow alley somewhere, more accurately, they flew there.

 

“That was not a dream! Alvin, you’re supernatural.”

“What do you want?”

“I – I just want to know you more…”

“No need.”

“Hmm… you don’t know me yet. Maybe we can try, maybe you will like me.”

“I said NO - NEED.” He grabbed Sauli’s neck.

“Have you been living alone? Don’t you need friends? And love?”

“Love and loyalty are the most stupid things. No matter how much you think you know someone, he will betray you,” Adam tightened his grasp, lifted Sauli’s feet off the ground, “And you won’t have a clue even AFTER he’s killed you. You understand?” He was grinding his teeth in anger.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU,” he put Sauli down on the ground, loosened his hand a little bit.

“A… a scholar…”

“You know you’re not! Why can’t I glamour you? What are you!?”

 

That time, Sauli widened his eyes, stared at Adam’s back and stopped…

 

“I am talking to you,” Adam tightened again.

“ugh…” it wasn’t easy at all for Sauli to let out the words, he was almost strangled, he grabbed Adam’s arm and muttered, “ghosts… at your back… I see ghosts…”

“So…” Adam loosened his hand, “You’re a _psychic_.”

 

Sauli kept his eyes open, staring at Adam’s back even when he was coughing his lungs out. His teary eyes reflected everything… A shadow behind Adam, and it was getting bigger and becoming solid.

 

“Adam.” Adam just stood still, staring into Sauli’s eyes. “Adam Lambert.” He turned to the back, standing a familiar guy, “Adam… It’s me!”

 

“No way…” The _phantom’s_ appearance surprised him, “NO WAY!” Wriggled out of its arms¸ Adam ran away, and so it followed and disappeared in the dark.

 

~ End of Chapter 4 ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 -The Sons of the Devil  
> Stay tuned.


	5. The Sons of the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No way… It can’t be him…” Adam said to himself. He wished the night would be dark enough for him to escape. Instinctively, he rushed back home, quickly shut the door and wheezed. Paced a couple of steps backward, he stopped, though they were still in 3-step distance, he knew he was already in. His back was soon frozen with the phantom’s quick hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gang rape scene warning.

“ _No way… It can’t be him…_ ” Adam said to himself. He wished the night would be dark enough for him to escape. Instinctively, he rushed back home, quickly shut the door and wheezed. Paced a couple of steps backward, he stopped, though they were still in 3-step distance, he knew _he_ was already _in_. His back was soon frozen with the _phantom’s_ quick hug.

 

“Adam… why are you running?” It sounded half sobbing, “You forgot about me?”

 

“Of course not.” Of course he remembered the culprit of all his problems and sufferings, the one who got him involved in the needless war. “Howard.” Shoving Howard’s arms off his waist, he asked without turning to him, “Why are you here? WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!” Why was this hateful man still _alive_? Why it couldn’t be Lucius? If he had allowed him few more days, he could have convinced his father to retreat.

 

“I was recruiting my army. I didn’t expect to see you here. I’ve been missing you so bad.” He moved to his front. As soon as his hands cupped on Adam’s face, they were shoved away, he continued, “We’re one family now.”

 

“Bullshit.” Adam shook his head, obviously disapproving.

 

“Lucius Ferres turned you, right? He turned me too.” In the war, he was critically injured. Though the soldiers brought him Lucius’s head and fed him with his blood, he died before his wounds were healed. But no one knew he turned. People believed the prince was blessed so he could wake up from death. Until one day, he found that he could no longer eat human food.

 

 _Ridiculous._ How could he say that he _was turned by_ Lucius? That was _theft_! Holding his fists, Adam was silent, he had definitely took over the calmness from his father. “He didn’t turn you, you stole this life from him! Get out now.”

 

“Adam,” Howard stared at Adam’s delightful features, reluctantly took a couple of steps away from him. “Don’t treat me like that.”

“What do you expect?” Adam couldn’t help his sneer. “Your family made me an orphan. When I finally have a new father – ”

“MY FATHER MADE ME TO,” his yell thundered, he stepped towards him again, “I can never harm you. I’m dreadfully sorry… Adam… I was wrong…”

“No. I was wrong. I shouldn’t have listened to you and betrayed my father. I don’t want to hear your voice. Get lost.”

 

The shameless prince refused to leave. He insisted on inviting his dream boy to be his lifelong companion, telling him he had turned a pack of people and now he had a large army. It was bloody tedious to learn this unintelligent man still thirsted for power after two centuries.

 

“I’ve never wanted to have any wealth and power. I just want to be a normal boy.” Adam opened the door, he said, “You may leave now, or I will throw you out.” He refused to look at him.

 

Howard’s gaze traced his face. Even when he crossed, he was still the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. “If you don’t want to be the king, you can be my prince. All we need to do is to find out how we can walk under the sun, and the whole world is ours!”

 

“Don’t say such thing to me anymore you idiot!” His fangs popped out in a rage, he stormed toward Howard and grabbed his neck, lifted him off the ground, “I was only 20 when I got killed by your vanity!” He tightened his hand, “Don’t ever show up again or I will tear you into pieces!” The fact that tossing him out of the door was effortless actually surprised Adam a little bit. After all, his super-strength had somehow fallen into disuse as he had been trying to be as _normal_ as he could.

 

*

 

The next morning, Adam hung out enjoying the sunshine. Walking down the street, he lost in his deep thinking. So now he knew he might be the only vampire who could stay under the sun after Lucius’s death. Perhaps, he was protected. But it still worried him a bit as it seemed Howard could move way faster than him.

 

“ALVIN!” Sauli the blonde rushed out from a stand, grabbed his arms tightly, “Alvin! I’m so worried about you!” The funny accent woke him up from his daydream.

 

“You don’t need to.” As he turned his face to the side, he saw a very familiar painting at the stand where Sauli sold his handcrafts and paintings. He stepped closer, there were more behind the stand… a painting he did after _their_ last sex, another one he did after the deadly fire.

 

“I help people write and read letters too.” Sauli took note of Adam’s gaze, “The paintings? They’re so good, aren’t they? I’ve already sold 10 pieces.” It was the first time he saw Adam looked so distressed, so heavyhearted. “They are not authentic Adam Lambert’s painting… I imitated…”

 

Adam treated him with silence. He looked obviously distraught when all the old, sweet and painful memories surfaced. “Alvin?...” Without saying a word, Adam left, kept on going nowhere. Sauli got back to work with his head lowered, his smile was confiscated by Adam’s silence.

 

*

 

That night, in his darkened hut, Sauli opened his eyes to a loud pounding upon his door, like someone was going to barge into his little place. Rolling off his bed quickly, he wrapped his naked body up with the blanket.

 

“Alvin?” Unexpectedly, Adam showed up at his door. More unexpectedly, Adam requested, “Can I stay here for a night or two?” He almost dropped the blanket. His jaw dropped open, but no words came out. He just stepped backward, gave Adam his way in.

 

Hiding in Sauli’s place was the only way to get rid of Howard before he found the way to kick that loathsome guy out of the town. “Look,” Adam grabbed the blanket which fell around Sauli’s arms, pulled it up, “No matter who’s at your door, don’t let him in.”

 

“I have been to the restaurant. I saw you were still very upset so I didn’t bother you… I know you found me annoying…” Sauli muttered sleepily as if he was hypnotized, actually he drown in the light grey eyes few inches away from his, they were breathtaking and so tranquil.

 

“I don’t mean that. I mean I don’t deserve it. Don’t ever try to fall for a bad person.” No, he was not a bad person. He was such a cultured gentleman. Pulling the blanket upon his neck, Sauli changed the topic. “Go for a bath you. Or I won’t let you sleep on my bed.”

 

Pacing back and forth at the bathroom door listening to the water running down the bathtub and the sound of his body moving in the water, Sauli couldn’t help picturing what was happening inside. He took a few deep breaths, shut off the visions which were rampaging in his head, trying to calm himself down. When Adam suddenly opened the door, he jumped and rushed to his bed which immediately put a smile on Adam’s face. “What were you doing here?” He chuckled. He approached the bed, slid under the blanket as Sauli beckoned.

 

“Alvin, can I… can I do that?” Sauli whispered with half of his face covered by the blanket, gazing at Adam shyly.

“Do what?”

“Just say yes…”

“At least let me know what _that_ is!”

“I saw people doing that at the bar…” He pulled down the blanket and showed his whole face again, “Just say yes. You’re supernatural, I can do no harm to you.” After a moment of silence, “So you didn’t say no.” And so, his hand went down, touching Adam’s cock for the first time.

 

Slowly, he removed the blanket and bent down, rolling the pants down and released the resting monster underneath. He ran his fingers over each inch of it, tickled it playfully.

 

“SOWLI – ”

“Shhhhh!” He held the cock up straight and tilted his head down, gently kissing on the tip. Holding it with both hands, he rubbed the head against his nervously twitching lips, placing a few kisses from the head down the base. Adam’s cock was filled up a little now. Sauli stayed on the base, tentatively sticking out his tongue touching the balls, and carefully, sucked one of the testicles into his mouth while running his tongue against it.

 

When he felt Adam’s thighs twitched, he caught himself had forgotten his hands which were currently strangling the cock. “Sorry!” He said with his hands massaging on the cock. Adam chuckled over his apology to his penis.

 

To compensate his fault, Sauli was doing it way softer. He traced his way up with his soft, flat tongue, giving the shaft a full, affectionate hug. When he reached the head, his lips opened and let the head sink into his mouth. He curled his lips to cover his teeth, while moving his hands on the shaft, measuring the unmatchable length. He opened further, moved his head down slightly so half of the cock was in his mouth.

 

Sauli kept moving his head back and forth, sucking it gently. It didn’t feel as big as it was in his ass, but still monstrous enough to crack his jaw if he moved half more inch forward. Sauli felt the cock swelling inside him, curiously, he pulled it out of his mouth. He felt so proud to see the cock now could stand on his own. He ate the cock again while his hands were still playing on the shaft, but this time, he moved with faster strokes.  
  


The cock felt really funny – it was hard as steel but at the same time it was soft on the surface. With the cock in his mouth, he could taste the salty and bitter pre-cum, the very firm and smooth skin, the clit under the head… something he couldn’t feel when it was in his ass. It felt weird but everything was just fine and fun. Although he wasn’t quite use to the taste of the juice, he couldn’t stop slurping, it was delighting just to think about having him in his mouth and hearing his elated hums.  

 

Sauli worked on his tongue dashing over the tip, licking on the leak. Adam exhaled, making a sound like “Ahhh…” As Sauli felt Adam’s hand on his head pushing him further – good to know he was enjoying it – he tried his best to satisfy him, shoving it deep down into his throat, he would have had the cock in his stomach if his jaw wasn’t that little.

 

Fresh juice kept being pumped out with Sauli’s rapid hand movement. Adam tasted different, much stronger now. He could feel the cock’s muscle twitching, and the vein pounding on his tongue. “Sowli… I’m coming…” Adam panted, grabbing Sauli’s hands, urging him stroke it faster. Still slurping the cock as far as he could, may be out of curiosity, he couldn’t wait to have his mouth filled with his seeds.

 

As Sauli pumped it harder, it burst unawares. He jumped when Adam shot an unbelievable amount of cum at the back of his throat. All a sudden, he was filled from the back of his tongue, the milky fluid blocked his nose and stuffed his windpipe, he was choked. Seeing tears running down the blonde’s cheeks, Adam quickly pulled the cock out, “Hey! You alright?” Sauli covered his mouth with his eyes still shut. Finally he managed to cough, the cum spilled out from the gaps between his fingers, he rushed to the bathroom.

 

*

 

_Knock. Knock._

 

“Sowli, are you okay?”

Opened up the bathroom door, Sauli fell right onto Adam’s chest. Adam held him for a few moments before the blonde stared to mumble on his shoulder, “Was it good? You liked it?”

 

“Kind of.” Obviously, he was lying, he loved it. Although Sauli wasn’t skillful at all, that was very cute to watch. The blonde snuggled in closer, his silky hair tickled on Adam’s chin, “I can do this for you every day if you like.” He said with one of his hands playing with the fabric on Adam’s chest.

 

“No, boy, you don’t need to.” He pushed the blonde away.

“Why?”

“I’ve told you I’m suitable for you!”

“Yes! You are!”

“I’m not interested in you.”

 

Their sweet moment ended with a prolonged quarrel. This time, the blonde seemed agitated, he had never been so eager for someone before. If he compromised, Adam might leave forever.

 

“If I am a psychic, will you be more interested in me? I can – ”

“You’re not,” Adam cut him in the middle of his words, “Last night, that was NOT a ghost but a vampire. Everyone can see him.”

“I said I saw ghosts, but I didn’t mean that one who called you Adam!”

“I’M NOT ADAM!”

 

“I see ghosts day and night!” The blonde gritted his teeth. “They don’t look good coz they look exactly like when they died. They may not see other ghosts because they have different channels so they’re bored. Once they sense you can see them, they’ll start playing with you. So better not look at them.” He continued as Adam folded his arms, “They can’t touch me but when they’re angry, I feel freezing. When I’m drunk or sick or weak, they can totally get into my channel and become solid. I was almost strangled when I was 15!”

 

“Okay.” Adam nodded, his face showed how impatient he was with this crazy blonde.

 

“Believe me or not, there’s a ghost always next to you! That night I went to you because I saw him and he attracted me first!”

 

“I’m scared.” Adam’s expression was sarcastic.

 

“He has no head, he is in armor but the armor is broken on the left chest! If he has his head, he’ll be taller than you,” he raised his hand, indicating how tall the ghost was, “I’m not scaring you but he always wants to touch you! But you can’t feel it coz he can’t get into your channel!”

 

“Excuse me?...” _A tall man with no head and in armor_? The blonde finally got Adam’s ears.

“He’s not very stable. Sometimes he’s strong and solid, sometimes he weak and transparent.”

 

“Where is he now?”

 

Suddenly, Sauli got a horribly uneasy feeling in his stomach. There was a complete silence, the hut was all darkened even the candles were still lighting up, his moist breaths was so visible in the cold air.

                                                                                                                

“Who are you looking at? Sowli?” No matter how hard Adam shook him, Sauli stared at the air behind him, looked startled, all the pleasantness and passion from his face was gone. “Is he behind me? SOWLI! SAY SOMETHING!”

 

“I’m sorry sir…” Sauil’s voice was barely a whisper, “I just want to please him… I didn’t know…”

 

“Father?” Adam let go of his hands, left the panic blonde standing alone, shivering and shedding tears. “FATHER! FATHER!” After bumping around hysterically in the little hut, he got back to the blonde curled up in a ball on the floor with his face turned all pale. “Sowli, tell me, where is he now? Please! I beg you! He’s very important to me. SOWLI!” Adam howled furiously at Sauli, his fangs popped out and his face turned paler as the purple veins showed.

 

All night, the blonde shut his eyes and held his knees sitting on the ground, shaking and crying without saying another word.

 

*

 

The next day, Adam went back to his home. He just wanted to get drunk, and perhaps, when he was extremely weak, Lucius would make his appearance. Unfortunately, even though he had gulped all the liquor he had and blacked out for a whole afternoon, his still couldn’t feel his father for a second. “Father… are you with me?... don’t you love me?...” Subconsciously, he pulled the pendant out, held it up to the moonlight. _Had he changed? Was he still his dear boy?_

 

He clutched the pendant and looked up at the night sky, trying to find some sort of guidance, some ways that allowed him to see his father again. After a moment of silence, he realized he should never doubt his father’s greatest love to him. Putting on his coat, he made his way to the restaurant.

 

*

 

At the bar, Pretty Alvin was totally easy that night. He didn’t refuse any customers’ drinks, and granted them with the sexiest smiles in return.

 

“Alvin,” his crazy admirer came along with a glass of drink. His hand retracted as Adam trying to reach the glass, “If you can say my name, I’ll give you this.” But Adam just took the glass and finished the liquor right away. “Rex, you forgot my name again!” With a small smile and a nod, the pretty boy didn’t look right, “Are you okay? You look mournful.”

 

Feeling he would pass out any second, he left his work earlier. Holding a full bottle of liquor, he staggered all the way to Sauli’s home. He was blacking out, he must get back quickly – for a vampire, blacking out because of blood dilution wasn’t fun at all, it only meant your body was forced to sleep while your mind was still wide awake. But this time it was way different, not only he felt dizzy and lacking in strength, he also had a bad stomachache and headache that he had never experienced before, even when he was a human. And the pain started to spread all over his body through his veins, even the light fabric was scratching and burning on his skin. It hurt, _like hell_.

 

Just before he fell onto the ground, someone held him and pressed him flat on the wall. “Are you okay?” The guy supported his back with one hand, and placed the other hand on his neck under his ear, lifting Adam’s face up with his thumb, “Alvin.”

 

So, another disappointment. It wasn’t Lucius, but Rex.

 

“You’re really allergic to silver,” he inhaled desperately, “I should have done this a decade ago.” Rex confessed he spiked his drink by having the liquor in a silver container for a whole evening before he gave it to Adam. “He said you’re playing hard to get. But now,” he pressed a kiss on Adam’s lips, “You’re all mine.”

 

Lying feebly in Rex’s arms, Adam could only feel Rex ravaging him, defenseless. Revoltingly, he was forced to taste the tongue in his mouth and to tolerate the burning touch on his skin.

 

“How dare you!” Feeling Rex was shoved away, he fell into another man’s arms, who was icy cold.

 

“He said I can have him!”

 

“Yes, but not the first one.”

A cold hand grabbed his jaw, turned his face left and right and said, “So the legendary ancient beauty was real.”

 

“You can have him, but after him, and us.”

 

“That’s not what he said!” Rex yelled, “He said if I let you guys stay in my place – ”

“Shut up you filthy mutt!”

 

*

 

A moment later he was already brought to a noisy room and placed on the bed, Adam was still hoping his father would bust the door and save his little life.

 

“Welcome to my summer palace, my prince.” Howard bent down and place a soft kiss on his forehead, “Look at you,” he shook his head, “I hate having sex with you when you’re in this state,” he muttered on Adam’s face while touching his cheek with the back of his fingers, “No matter how much you like it, you just won’t respond.” He bent down again, burying his head under Adam’s ear, his scent streamed into his nose.

 

“How I miss our old days,” he said, tearing a button off his top, “When we were sticking together,” another button came off, “When all other servants were so submissive to me, my adorable page boy didn’t even let me touch his back.” The buttons came off one by one, now his hands were free to roam on the warm, baby soft skin.

 

He darted his tongue out, tasting on the back of his ear, his sweet aroma was intoxicating, sending him over the edge of sanity. He started to rip his clothes off the well-defined body in a reckless manner, while sinking his cold tongue into Adam’s ear.

 

“Delicious. Sorry I made you died virgin,” he muttered into his ear. His tongue then rolled over his ear, stopped at his divine jaw, nipping slightly on the flesh. He continued to kiss his neck, his collarbone, his fingers gingerly stroked on belly, all the way down into his pants.

 

“father…”

 

“What?” Howard took the ripped shirt and tied it around his neck and knotted it, “Don’t you dare call him again.” Adam’s squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the knot tightened. Adam managed to let out another “father” before it tightened even more to break his neck. “YOU’RE MINE YOU SLUT!”

 

Howard released the knot and let Adam have his time to heal. While Adam was shaking in pain during the healing, he tore the last pieces of fabric off his waist, lifted his legs up spanking on his naked butt violently, leaving bright red lash marks upon his butt cheeks. The others in the room were laughing.

 

His hands returned to his chest, fingering the pink nipples, they became hard from the rough treatment. “Your nipples are responding, slut,” he grasped his nipples, twisted them cruelly, forcing a weep from the half-awake beauty.

 

“My Lord, he’s waking up, shall we help?” One of the guys asked.

“Help?” Howard chuckled, “Help yourselves.”

 

“WOOOOHOOO”

 

They reached Adam’s naked skin. The next moment, he was placed and pinned on a flat, cold surface which could barely accommodate his body. All a sudden, his body was covered by coldness and wetness, their bloody hands and tongues abusing every inch of his skin. “He’s huge!” They started to forcefully slap on his cock, forcing it to bounce between his thighs and belly, with the still painful silver cut in his veins, his swelling cock started to ache. He had totally no idea how many guys were there, if his father was here, they would have ripped their head off at a stroke. But, he wasn’t here… It suddenly seemed twenty million years ago that he was home safe with his father. He realized father just wouldn’t come back for him again, he had already left him alone two centuries ago.

 

All of them stopped when Howard went between his legs. He spread his legs, allowing all eyes to access the unprotected privates. “He has really beautiful… legs too, huh?” Ordered the guys to spread him until he could slide no further, he teased his fingers on his inner thigh, heading the virgin tight anus. “Lucius Ferres loved his virgin blood, he didn’t even touch him. How stupid.”

 

He spread his butt cheeks wider, displaying his pink, tight anus for all to see. “What a nice ass he has,” one of the guys remarked. Adam whimpered in shame when they were hailing over his naked body. “What a shame he’s now a virgin forever.” Howard licked on two of his fingers and said, “No matter how we rip him open, he’s healing right away.” His moistened fingers slid on the crack of Adam’s butt. Adam tried to push back to escape, but he couldn’t move an inch, the fingers already pushed through his tiny entrance. Soon, Howard stretched and dug deeper into him.

 

Adam whined from the cruel ravishment of his anus, when the finger continued to push ruthlessly further into him, pushing deeper into his rectum. He felt a guy lifted him up and hugged him from the back, his head fell strengthlessly onto the guy’s shoulder. “Aww…” The guy moaned disgustingly after him, “That must be hurt. Aww…” Having Adam’s soft and beautiful voice in his ear, the guy got hard. “Aww beautiful, look, here.” He grabbed one of Adam’s hands and placed it on his hard boner, “I know you’re loving this.”

 

The pain on his hole was too much to take, he didn’t even notice the tongues and lips on his other body parts. The poor beauty opened his mouth, trying to cry for help as he started to regain the use of his body. He clenched his anus as Howard brutally twisted his fingers, scratching his anal walls. “AAAHHHH,” helplessly, he shriek as loud as he could, but still, he was too weak to let any neighbors know his was suffering. “HEEEELP! HEL–” His mouth was soon gagged by the tongue of another guy, he could only cry in pain when the guy sucked his tongue out in a rough manner.

 

Taking out his fingers, Howard showed everyone how fast the little anus could heal. “See? He’s healing.” Circling around his anus, he said, “All tight and baby pink again.” He signaled the guys to get closer, “He can never have fun, unless… we keep him open.”

 

“AAAHHHHHH” the pain was incredible as Adam cried, his anus felt like burning with ice as the cold fingers pushed into him one after another, spreading his tender hole the widest. “He’s so tight, isn’t he? Spread him.” Howard ordered, the guys complied and all pulled on his hole in different direction. “NO! STOP!” knowingly he wouldn’t get any mercy, Adam still tried to beg for some, wishing they would at least stop the torture.

 

“You better open your eyes and watch this, Adam,” said Howard, licking on the neck of a liquor bottle, “Watch how we have stretched your tiny hole open.”

 

“AAAAHHHHHHHH” one loudest scream came out of Adam’s lips when Howard pushed the bottle into him, moving in and out between the fingers. “KILL ME! PLEASE! AAHHHH!”

 

A minute or two later, they pulled out, leaving Adam lying flat there twitching uncontrollably. “How can I ever kill you? We have so many more days and nights to go.” That moment, he finally managed to open his eyes slightly – he was lying on a dinning table; Howard, was at the other end of the table, between his legs; there were more than ten guys in the room, some were naked some where still clothed, standing in the corner was Rex… He felt like crying when the guys all bent to him to have a closer look at his bewitching eyes.

 

“How do you think of my slaves, my prince? They will serve you right.” Howard placed his legs on his shoulders, “ _I beg you. Please take away my virginity._ I still remember this. Sorry I’ve kept you waiting.” His cock forced its way into the half-healed hole, he withdrew and pushed in again. Adam’s tight hole gripped the cock nicely, it felt damn great Howard’s fangs popped out.

 

“KILL ME PLEASE! I BEG YOU… don’t do this to me…” Stimulated even more by Adam’s enchanting voice, he rocked his hip even faster to feel his cock being swallowed by the beauty. “AAAHHHH!”

 

 _BOOM_!

 

“ALVIN!!” The door slammed open, almost the whole town was there, standing at the front was Sauli.

 

“VAMPIRES!!! BURN THE DEMONS!”

 

The angry people rushed into the house with silver chains and wooden stakes. Some obviously younger vampires were caught and killed, but the older ones enjoyed playing around, provoking the people even more.

 

“Oh no... Alvin you’re cold…” The women were taking care of Adam when the men were all fighting. In the chaos, Rex was killed before people found out he wasn’t a vampire.

 

Speeding around the house confiscating some of their weapons, Howard flaunted his super-power to the people. But then, he bumped into Sauli, not once or twice, but few times. “Time to stop. Howard,” Sauli lowered his voice, staring at him fiercely, his eyes were bright blue they radiated light which caused immediate sunburn on Howard’s eyes.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU!”

“You’re not touching him anymore.” Just as Sauli reached out his hands, impossibly fast, and grabbed Howard’s neck with one hand and his jaw with another hand, about to take his head off –

 

“ALVIN! NO! HELP!” Adam took a wooden stake, the women could barely stop him from staking himself. Let go of Howard, Sauli rushed to Adam, knocked the stake off his hands, and almost simultaneously wrapped him up tight with a blanket.

 

 _POOF_. The gang was gone.

 

“From now on, don’t invite anyone into your place. Don’t hang out at night. Understand?”

 

Throwing Adam over his shoulders, Sauli took him home.

 

*

 

Unwrapped the blanket, gently placing him on the bed, Sauli caressed on Adam’s expressionless face. “You’ve ripped my heart out,” Sauli’s tears dropped onto the brunette’s forehead, he wrapped him in his arms, “You silly boy… Adam…”

 

“Let go…” Adam was wriggling in his arms, “Just kill me…” trying to push him away. But when Sauli pressed his head on his chest and squeezed him, placing a kiss on his head, he suddenly felt so comfortable and secure. He melted into his caress.

 

Sauli whispered into his ear, “Why are you still looking for me?” He wept, put one of his hands on Adam’s face, his thumb rubbing on his cheek bone, another hand trailed slowly on his back, “It’s been two hundred years… Forget me and have your new life… Adam, my dear.”

 

Adam opened his eyes wide, he wanted to look up on the face of the person who’s hugging him, but his head was pressed firmly on his chest.

 

~ End of Chapter 5 ~


	6. When Love Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That night, when miracles happened, the lost boy finally returned to his father’s arms, and tears cascaded down his face. Adam cried onto Lucius’ chest as the horrible night he had experienced few minutes ago wouldn’t stop haunting him. “It’s me… I’m sorry… I was so late…” Hearing the wobble in father’s voice, Adam went on breaking down into uncontrollable tears when all the father-son memories flashed through his mind. Right now, he just continued to shake his father furiously while bawling like a baby. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late again Dx  
> Got lots of schoolworks and exams.... ugh. Finally the chapter is done :DDDD  
> Remember to tell me how you feel.   
> xoxo

“Father?... Is it you?...” Adam wanted to raise his head to have a look at the man who was hugging him, and, currently sobbing. However, with the strong hand pressing on his face, he couldn’t move at all.

 

Being a vampire, it was unbearably hard when you wanted to _cry_ – you were emotionally suffering when grief and sorrow was bumping crossly inside your body, yet no tears would come out as there was hardly excess water in your body. Sadly, emotional flow was still a natural response of a vampire.

 

That night, when miracles happened, the lost boy finally returned to his father’s arms, and _tears_ cascaded down his face. Adam cried onto Lucius’ chest as the horrible night he had experienced few minutes ago wouldn’t stop haunting him. “It’s me… I’m sorry… I was so late…” Hearing the wobble in father’s voice, Adam went on breaking down into uncontrollable tears when all the father-son memories flashed through his mind. Right now, he just continued to shake his father furiously while bawling like a baby.

 

The silver inside him was washing away by the tears like thousands of blades cutting on his eyeballs. Tears streamed on his beautiful face like two endless light red rivers. Despite the pain, he didn’t want to stop, he just wanted to let out his emotion which had got stuck for a long time.

 

“My poor boy…” cupping the boy’s face in his hands, he wiped away the red tears and, gently kissed his wet cheeks and eyelids. He whispered, “Your beauty and kindness should be blessing.” It was really Lucius. The way he kissed him, the way he caress him, no one else could ever do the same.

 

The next moment, Adam snuggled closer, burying his face in his chest with Lucius’ shirt bunched up in his fists. Lucius was stroking the boy’s hair with one hand while the other wrapped tightly around his shoulders. “Father…” muttered Adam, he grabbed the fabric tighter as if he was about to rip it apart, “I thought you didn’t want me anymore…”

 

“How can I ever leave you alone?” He sobbed, pressed a kiss on the boy’s lips.

“I’m sorry, father! I didn’t know you’re here… You must be so lonely…” Adam wept, tears kept flooding out of control.

 

“I just want you to be safe and happy. How I feel doesn’t matter.”

“It matters! Father I love you!”

 

“You should forget me and have your new life.” Lucius’ heart tightened and sank. Undeniably, it was totally false – Adam was his life, his dream and his joy, he missed him more then one could imagine. He would hug his beloved boy and never let him go, if only he could. His hands began to quiver and were rubbing on Adam’s face and shoulder. “Since the day you called yourself _Alvin_ , you started to walk away from my shadow. You’re doing so well. Father is so proud.”

 

“FATHER I NEVER – ”

“You almost did it! The blonde talked too much – ”

“FATHER!”

 

Lucius didn’t expect his words would be onslaught of complete destruction on Adam. “You don’t want me…aahhhh….” Adam’s wail pierced through his heart. Running his hand over Adam’s face, rubbing his jaw, his chin, his cheeks, Lucius couldn’t speak. _What did he just say?_ His mind refused to function.

 

Aching sadness enveloped the two, they laid there for several minutes. The boy was finally exhausted from crying and, water almost drained, but his eyes still went on dripping – fresh blood was leaking from his injured eyes. Looking at the bloody tracks on his boy’s face, he took his face, wiped his swollen eyes. Slowly, he covered his eyes and kissed on the soft lips, their mouth locked together until they were both ragged from panting.

 

“Father, I want to see you.” Adam muttered with his scratchy voice.

“Keep your eyes closed. Feel me.”

 

Adam complied, he wrapped his father in his arms, with his legs around his waist. Keeping his eyes shut, feeling the familiar touch and the tender kisses on his skin, the tiny figure on top of him suddenly felt so wide and huge. When Lucius was kissing on his neck, Adam tightened his legs and began to grind his lower half against him.

 

“Father… now you’re touching me… how do you feel?” Knowing the boy would surrender his body unconditionally, Lucius pushed up, he had to stop – his baby son had had suffered enough. “Father, please, I beg you… Let me be with you tonight.” Brazenly, Adam still clamped him with his legs, and dragged him down again and kissed him, “I missed you so much,” with his eyes shut, he just kissed on wherever his lips could reach, “You missed me?”

 

Lucius leaned closer till their lips met, lightly, he place a kiss to Adam’s lips. “I love you,” he mumbled against his lips. He clutched the boy’s back, pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. The boy quickly responded with equal fervor as he opened his mouth welcoming his father’s tongue, he wanted so much more. “Hmm…” After a breathy groan, playfully biting on Lucius’ lips, Adam pushed him up. Ripping and pulling on the fabric, helping Lucius undress, Adam showed him how eager he was for him. Soon, all the clothes were shoved on the ground.

 

Now, Adam’s legs were loosen, spread wide enough to let his father kneel between his thighs and move freely. “Still hurts?” Lucius asked while rubbing on his boy’s anus gently. “Umm…” Adam pouted. All these years he had to pretend to be a tough and fully grown adult, after all he was only an orphan who had been longing for love and care. Feeling his father’s warm hand on his pouting lips, he couldn’t help smiling with content. “Father, I can’t wait…”

 

Lucius went down, kissed on Adam’s belly, down to his groin. He buried his head between his thighs, his sudden kiss on the still sensitive anus made Adam jump. He took his hole into his mouth, sucking greedily, massaging on him with his flat, soft tongue, his lips occasionally kissing on it. His tongue caressing on the anus until the boy bucked against him. It felt so good and comfortable, “Ehhh… Father…” The spoiled kid groaned his honey sweet voice, urging his father to give him more.

 

Failed to drill his tongue through the too tight entrance, he moved his mouth off for a moment. He slipped a finger into him and made the boy whined. He moved his head back down, his tongue rubbing on the entrance, moistening it even more so that he could slip one more finger into him. Slowly, he pushed the tight wall open, then pulled back and dug in again. Each time he pushed in, he went deeper, his finger tips massaging inside him lovingly.

 

It hurt at first but soon Adam’s whines turned to purrs in pleasure as the tongue and the fingers felt so great on him. “Be touching me like this…” His body tingled with anticipation. His hands moved from the pillow into Lucius’ hair, he kind of clawed at his scalp, “Father… make love to me… uh…”

 

A moment later, Adam could already feel his father hard erection at the entrance of his anus. He spoiled him, totally. Slowly, he thrust into him, forcing his anus to expand even more to allow its entrance. “Ahhh…” Adam let out a low sound that was either in pain or pleasure. He withdrew and pushed in again, “Father… give me more… as much as you missed me…” Father pulled almost completely out only to quickly slam back into him. With every thrust, the boy rewarded him a beautiful sound that encouraged him to give even more. “I missed you… so badly, my Adam…”

 

Whimpering with his sweetest tone, Adam clung to Lucius, digging his nails into his arms. He wanted more, he wanted it all. Lucius’ hand fell onto the boy’s swollen cock, rubbing up and down his length, and as he did, he gave him harder, faster, more passionate thrusts. Seeing his boy screamed while squeezing his eyes close, he stopped, “Did I hurt you dear?” He said, placing a soft kiss between his eyebrows. “Not anymore… don’t stop father… do me into oblivion…”

 

Lucius started to move again, he grabbed Adam’s legs and lifted them over his shoulders, pulled him closer, and plowed deeper into him. It felt so great inside Adam’s contracting wall, every time he pulled out he couldn’t wait to slam back into him again, till the boy’s legs started to tremble against his shoulders.

 

“You want to try this?” A quick flip, Adam was sitting on top of his father, his hip was lifted and dragged back down again. His weight quickly sank the hard cock into his tight hole, deepest, he palmed on father’s chest for support. “AHH!” His arms shivered as father grabbed his waist firmly, ramming up fiercely into him. “FATHER! EHHH…” He cried, “I don’t like this! Hold me… ehhh…” Bouncing on top of his father’s waist, Adam felt like falling over any moment, he clawed on Lucius’ chest.

 

Lucius sat up and embraced his son warmly. The boy began to move his hip against his father’s cock, allowing it to go as far as it could. They squeezed and rubbed on each other, they both wailed loudly when the father finally filled his boy up with his love and lust.

 

Pulling out of his boy, father placed one hand at the back of his head and the other on his back, gently placed him down onto the bed.

 

“Father, I love you.”

“I love you too, Adam,” he lied down, wrapped the boy up before whispering on his forehead, “Forever.”

 

Under father’s warm caress, the boy fell asleep, peacefully.

 

*

 

_COUGH! COUGH!_

“Father?”

 

_COUGH! COUGH!_

“So cold…”

The accent… “Sowli?”

“Alvin… so cold.”

 

Adam left the bed immediately, he had been starving for a day, his body was icy cold again. Sauli was having a fever, Adam quickly put the clothes back onto him. “How do you feel?” asked Adam, putting his cold hand on Sauli’s forehead, trying to cool him down. Obviously, he had already forgotten how to do when a person fell sick.

 

“My head hurts, my throat hurts, my body is aching… so hungry and thirsty.”

 

“Thirsty…” Adam picked up a random cloth, wrapped around his waist and sped to get some water. Sauli was so sick, even drinking water was a difficult task. Watching Sauli struggling with the water, Adam couldn’t believe he had fallen asleep and let Lucius go. After last night, he might never see him again.

 

“What did we do last night?” asked Sauli, “Why were we naked?”

Adam’s eyes stuck on his own laps, silent.

“Did we have sex?” Sauli leant closer, tried to look at Adam in his eyes, but Adam was escaping, “What? You had sex with your father? USING MY BODY?” He hit Adam on his arms indignantly, “DIDN’T YOU? HUH?”

 

“I’m sorry…”

“Say sorry to yourself! YOU PATHETIC!”

 

“You don’t understand…”

“You’re right! I will never understand!”

“I love him – ”

“I love my dad too! But I will never have sex with him. I haven’t even thought about that! That’s incest! That’s DISGUSTING!”

 

“NO! I was adopted…”

“He shouldn’t have abused you! You shouldn’t have allowed him to do that!”

 

“You won’t understand…” Adam’s voice trembled, he had to control himself as crying was never a good option. He grabbed Sauli by the neck, pressed him down on the pillow, “Take a rest now. I’m not arguing with you.” His hand froze Sauli’s burning skin, and immediately quieted him.

 

“You-You’re cold…” Sauli’s eyes were attached on Adam’s.

“Yes, I am cold. I am a vampire.” Adam palmed Sauli’s forehead, “You scared? Finally?”

“So… You’re the one who attacked the people here?...”

“Yes, that’s me. Don’t worry I won’t hurt you. I owe you. I’m getting you something to eat.”

 

Adam borrowed some clothes from Sauli. “I won’t bother you too long. When you recover, I’ll leave.” He turned to the door and left, leaving the perplexed blonde in the small silent hut.

 

 _Leave? Where was he going?_ That wasn’t his intention at all. Tears formed in his eyes, he cried out loud in the empty hut, hopeless on how to take back what he had said to him. Since the first day he met _Alvin_ , he could sense the grief from his horrid past from his deep eyes. _Alvin_ was going to need a friend, but now, he had made him all alone again.

 

*

 

In Adam’s absence, three grandmas came to visit, bringing along hot soup and other food. “Child, are you not feeling well? Oh no! You’re on fire…” Placing their warm palms against his flushed cheeks, they were surprised to see Sauli had fell sick, when few hours ago he was still a brave and organized hero with full range leadership. When they knew him let _Alvin_ leave for home alone, they were all mad and concerned for his safety.

 

“What happened last nigh?” Sauli just had no idea – he was out cold and totally frozen after lending the headless ghost his body. And, with _Alvin_ ’s super-power, what could have happened to him?

 

“He was raped by the vampire gang. That’s terrible…”

“You taught the men how to kill them! We took 12 of them down and you almost took their leader’s head off!”

“You don’t remember anything? Oh poor boy you’re too sick…”

 

An hour or so later, Adam came back, brought along some vegetables and a dead hare. “ALVIN!” Relief wound its way through Sauli’s aching body, for a second, he wanted to jump on him and gave him the warmest welcome. “A hare? How did you catch it? Anyway we’ll cook for you two.” The grandmas insisted on taking care of the boys, Adam would have been tied to the bed if there was a rope.

 

Strangely, Adam’s heat spread and warmed up the whole bed as he got under the blanket. Sauli turned to the side staring at the pale face next to his – straight nose, high cheekbones and gorgeous peach colored lips, those stunning features would have enough to steal any hearts. The sunlight framed his perfectly sculptured face and made his striking light-grey eyes look even brighter. He forgot how to breathe seeing the bored beauty started to make duck face to the ceiling.

 

In order to send the grandmas away, even though he couldn’t eat human food, Adam still drank all of their chicken soup. After they were gone, the boys were alone again. The sound of water dripping down the sink when Adam twisted the towel echoed in the unacceptably quiet air.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sauli said as Adam sat on the edge of the bed, placed a wet towel on his forehead, “For what happened last night… Those are very bad vampires…”

“I ain’t good either.”

 

“How come you’re so warm now?”

“I’ll be warm after feeding.”

“You ate…”

“A hare and a raccoon,” a _raccoon_ … Adam chuckled when he saw Sauli’s shocked face, “I’ve told you I’m bad.”

 

Finally, _Alvin_ smiled again. Sauli couldn’t help smiling as he had broken the ice rather successfully. “How old are you?”

“Twenty,” Adam smiled back, “For two hundred years.”

“How did you… die? I mean…”

“In a fire, that was easy, I suffocated in sleep. I didn’t even know it.”

 

“um…sorry…” Sauli’s heart twitched, that was too terrible. “And your stepfather passed in the war?”

Adam nodded and lowered his head.

 

“He must be a very brilliant soldier.”

“Yes, he was, and the greatest king of all time.”

“King?” Sauli’s mouth fell open wide.

 

“Yes, although I had only been with him for a year, I saw how he talked, how he solved every problem and… everything, I could tell he was a great man full of wisdom.” Adam had to clear his throat as he talked about his father. Although he was wearing a sweet smile, his head was lowered and his hand was fidgeting with the corner of the blanket, he was obviously distraught.

 

Sauli swallowed and asked, “What is his name?”

“Lucius Ferres.”

 

 _Lucius Ferres_. Sauli was into a sudden silence. It was a dream come true to see his hero’s spirit and see his favourite artist in person, _Prince Adam_ was sitting next to him, taking care of him. Yet, he felt even worse now for fighting with him earlier. “I’m sorry…” He had no ideas on what else to say. He covered his mouth, sobbing mess on the pillow.

 

*

 

The prince had been taking care of him for a few days, his fever was gone but he still claimed his head hurt and his body was in pain. In fact, the blonde played sick just to keep Adam with him. He was just wondering if there was any chance he could help the prince recover from his wounds.

 

This afternoon, Adam took Sauli out to enjoy the sun and fresh air. Sitting by the lake watching Adam threw some harmless stones into the water, Sauli crawled to him and wrapped all the way around him from his back. It felt so good and secure lying his face on his broad back. “Adam.” It was the first time he called his real name, he actually feared as hell that Adam wouldn’t like it.

 

“Yes?”

His response told him he didn’t mind at all. Sauli took a deep breath and told him something he might want to know. “Hmm… That night, I woke up in the cold air and I saw your father.”

 

“Go on,” said Adam, as calm as he always was.

“He kept on bumping against me but every time he did he just passed through me,” folding his face on Adam’s neck, he continued, “I knew he wanted my help so I drank all liquor I had and I banged my head on the wall few times, I almost passed out he still couldn’t get into me.” He didn’t know when Adam’s hand ended up in his hair, but as Sauli woke up in the touch, he caught himself sniffing on Adam’s neck shamelessly. “u-umm… but now I know how to let him in. If he comes back, I can let you meet him again.”

 

“ _If he comes back_? What do – ugh…. AAHHH” All a sudden, a shriek came from Adam’s lips as some unusually high frequency sounds ringing in his ears attacking him like heaps of bullets striking inside his head. He yelped, covering his ears with his hands. “ADAM! WHAT’S WRONG?” Sauli tightened his grasp as Adam was wriggling madly in his arms.

 

“That is so unwise, son,” came a woman’s voice from the woods behind them. As Sauli turned, he saw some tall figures – men and women in simple slip-on clothes in browns, greens and other earth-tone colors. Standing in the middle was an old woman in deep-gold colored velvet robe, her hair was all silver however there wasn’t a single wrinkle on her aged face. “You shouldn’t let the evil spirit take control of your body,” she said, as she closed the music-box-like tool on her hands, Adam’s pain was gone. Slowly, she approached them.

 

“NO! Don’t hurt him!” As the woman knelt next to them, Sauli held Adam tight, tried to cover the feeble prince up with his tiny body. “AHH!” Touched by the weird woman, he ducked and buried his face on Adam’s chest. But the woman went on giving him shivers with her low voice, “I can tolerate you being with this little vampire, but I should never see you let the evil spirit possess you again. You understand?” She petted on Sauli’s head, feeling him nodding in fear, “I warn you this for your sake. He will drain your power.”

 

Feeling the hand moved away, Sauli raised his head, just in time to see the people whipping out of sight into the woods.

 

“Adam... Adam… Can you walk?”

“Yes… Let’s go…” It was already sunset when Adam finally regained his strength, Sauli didn’t care about his dreamed sunset date anymore – they had to go home before it was totally dark or, they might be attacked by Howard and his gang.

 

The town after sunset seemed to be deserted. They pushed on the door and found it was unlocked. The place was trashed, all drawers were opened, but, the gold coins were untouched. Obviously, the burglar was looking for _something_ else, but what made him pick this humble hut in the first place?

 

“OH NO!” Sauli rushed to the cupboard which had been pulled off the wall. Adam was confused by the blonde’s overreaction – that was just a cupboard storing vegetables and spice. But as he looked up on the wall, there was a secret safe, and now it was opened. “My – My precious stone! It’s gone! Adam… MY STONE!” Sauli searched for his precious dementedly, messing up the floor even more.

 

“What stone?”  
“It’ so beautiful, there’s an eye carved on it and it looks like the eye on your wrist. I was about to give you back…” The blonde was still on the floor with his hands and knees, “It must be so valuable… You can take it back… I just want to keep your paintings…” he muttered with an uncomfortably high-pitched voice, half sobbing.

 

“Isn’t it… here...?” Picking up the kale few inches in front of the wall, it was there – _the marble_ , lying peacefully on the floor. With its light reflecting minerals, it was a palm-sized, sunset-colored gem. Why did the burglar drop it right after taking it out of the safe?

 

_OUCH!_

 

“Adam, why?” Sauli was quick enough to catch the marble as it dropped from Adam’s hands. Adam was shocked to see the blonde holding the marble like it was a normal stone – it had a mix of electricity and fiery heat, it burnt and cut on his hands like a freshly cast sword.

 

“Father… Father…” Adam mouthed the word in frustration, knowing Lucius was not around anymore, and he was not even allowed to touch the marble, he was totally rejected. He stood up and the alarmed blonde clutched his hands just in time to stop him storm out of the door.

 

“Where are you going?”

“Go home.”

 

 _Home…_ That meant the castle of _Phlegethon_. Somehow, he could tell from the prince’s face that he was going to do something stupid to meet his father again. “Don’t! I’ve told you! You two have different channels! I won’t let you go!”

 

“You don’t understand! You know nothing!”

“I know! You’re killing yourself there! That’s stupid! Even if you’re dead, it doesn’t mean you can see him!”

 

“I want to see him! You can never understand how I feel!” Rage bubbled in his voice. Giving Sauli a straight face, Adam shoved his hand off.

 

Suddenly, Sauli grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him against the door. Adam groaned in pain, he couldn’t believe how strong the tiny blonde was. “You’re in different channels! If you died, you two would be separated forever!”

 

Now the blonde had talked too much again, Adam’s fangs popped out in anger and irritation. He took the blonde’s neck, slammed him against the wall roughly, it happened way too fast that the blonde didn’t even have time to react. The more he struggled, Adam’s grasp only went harder. “ _Forever_? Now that’s FOREVER! I can never see him again! Dead or alive, it makes no difference!” Grinding his teeth, he lifted the tiny blonde’s chin up, “If there’s a chance I can get into his channel, I will try. You understand now?!”

 

Of course he understood. And that was why he was risking his life in trying to save the stubborn prince who was too good to vanish from the world. His head was ready to get off his body if the prince moved only a quarter of inch further. “But at least he is seeing you…” Sauli choked, “If you’re dead, he can’t…”

 

Almost immediately, he was released and dropped onto the ground. Lying there watching the prince stormed away, his breaths were ragged and his eyes were blurred with tears. After knowing Adam, he felt like he had drained all the tears he would have in his life. But courage just came from nowhere, wiping all of them away roughly with the back of his hand, he rushed out of the door. He chased after his prince, yelling his name along the way.

 

“ADAM! ADAAAAAAM!”

 

Sauli was lost in the shady woods, some figures were approaching him. Panic started to sink in completely, automatically, he took his steps backwards. Now the figures were only few foot from him, he turned and tried to escape. “AAHHHH!”

 

His scream didn’t help anything at all. He was soon tossed against a tree by Howard who was standing right behind him. He jumped as a hand suddenly slammed on the tree loudly beside his ear. The vulnerable blonde surprised Howard, “Are you kidding me? You’re scared of me?” He whispered teasingly in his ear, his cold hand brushing on the blonde’s cheek, “He’s scared of me now!” He laughed, and so did the others. His hand moved from his cheek to his neck, his shoulder, his elbow, sending shivers all over Sauli’s body. Howard grasped hard on his wrist, pulled it up at his face, “I can feel your pulse…pounding… jumping… what a nice rhythm,” he whispered, his fangs teasing on Sauli’s wrist.

 

A shadow sped through the trees. His arm pierced through some of the gang members’ back and their hearts were soon discarded on the ground.

 

“EH! Adam! Easy,” Howard placed a kiss on Sauli’s wrist, “Or I’ll drain your blonde.”

 

The gang surrounded Adam, pulling silver chains on the gloved hands to threaten him. “Don’t hurt him.” His arms relaxed, staying limp against his sides allowing the chains imprison him. He glared at Howard, “Don’t you dare touch him.”

 

Howard grinned, “What can you do, honey?” He pulled the blonde by the wrist, hauled him into his arms. When the fangs dug deep into his neck, Sauli’s scream choked in his throat, his eyes started to white out.

 

“NAAAAAAW!” Adam went purple in rage, he struggled against the chains which almost crushed his bones. “YOU GO TO HELL!” The cracking noise on the chains filled the air, the startled gang pulled out their silver swords and impaled through his back. “AHHH!”

 

Howard’s head quickly turned in the scream’s direction – there, stood his favourite boy with a sword exited through his chest, the blade literally less than an inch below his heart.

 

“ADAM!” Tossing the blonde on the ground, he rushed to Adam, “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING – ” He was interrupted when one of the gang fell onto his back, with a wooden arrow precisely stuck on his back, right through his heart. “What’s going on?” More arrows sped out from the woods, the gang fell down one by one. When the remaining ones instantly left their Lord alone, “WHO IS IT?” Howard was turning around madly only to found no one in the dark woods. “COME OUT!”

 

“You filthy, insidious coward,” came a familiar voice. It was the old woman in robe they saw earlier. As she appeared and started muttering some unknown incantation, Howard held his head and looked in pain. But she was somehow distracted by Sauli’s moans, and finally the damned vampire managed to escape from Adam’s eyes, once again.

 

Lying on the old woman’s chest, Adam panted in pain. “You stubborn little vampire,” she pressed on his chest, “Perhaps… he is destined to help you.” She said, she wasn’t looking at him, her eyes stuck on Sauli who was surrounded by her fellows, “Let him go with you. That’s the only way you can see who you want to see. Don’t ever hurt him, or we shall kill you.”

 

“Who are you?...”

“We are his guardians.”

 

And so they left, leaving heaps of questions in the boys’ mind.

 

*

 

At the other side of the woods, Howard was waiting for the old woman and her fellows.

 

“You’ve killed 10!”

“That’s your little punishment for not following our plan.”

 

“ _PLAN_?” Howard laughed into the dark sky, “You’re a hilarious old fool.”

 

~ End of Chapter 6 ~


	7. The Blood Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take it,” He urged him, reaching his still-bleeding wound towards his lips. Adam pulled a step backwards when Sauli tried to stick his fingers into his mouth, but he couldn’t resist what remained on his lips. 
> 
> Unconsciously, he opened his lips and let Sauli slip the fingers into his mouth. The fingers traced along his teeth, lingering along his soft, wet tongue. Then he sucked, tasting the drops of his blood before he licked on the wound with the tip of his tongue. He couldn’t believe what was happened to him as he found himself eating the finest blood he had ever tasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late again :P School exams finally started. Haha. Now I have more time to write.
> 
> *WARNING*  
> There's some scenes of ghosts and apparitions.

“What are you laughing at?” The old woman shouted in rage and all the others were looking at them.

 

Howard was finally able to control his laughter, he smiled wearily at her, “I said I would help find the blonde, I have never said I wouldn’t eat him. By the way, he tastes – ” kissing on his finger tips, he remarked, “Exceptionally delicious.”

 

“He should be there safely! That’s what we both agreed!”

 

“Olivia, Olivia, don’t you think too much. Just a mouthful of blood,” he suddenly raised his voice, “Oh yes! How about we just tie him up and take him there?” He asked slowly.

 

“No! It’s a long way to the Middle Earth we can’t risk it! Sauli, and the marble should be there, SAFE!”

 

“Awww,” he shook his head, “What are you worrying about? He is… harmless,” he drawled annoyingly slowly and lazily.

 

“Stop talking to me like I’m a child!” She punched at his chest, threatening him, but he didn’t even wince.

 

“You’re only one fourth of my vampire age, little girl,” he touched her silver hair, “And the fact is… when I found the blonde you were still babbling at your… smart-ass crystal ball.”

 

“How dare you!” She shoved his hand off and glared at him furiously, “You’ve almost ruined everything because of your nasty, perverted desire – ”

 

“Ah! Yes, Adam,” he interrupted, “He’s truly beautiful, isn’t he?” It was an utter amusement as he took a step forward and made her take two steps backwards. “He has that unmatched package you’ll want to have him in your vagina which has never been poked.”

 

“YOU FILTHY VAMPIRE!” She shouted back instantaneously. She would never admit that she wasn’t powerful enough to beat this vampire before her. Yet, she unconsciously backed another step.

 

“Your spell hurt like mosquito bites on me. You think you could beat Adam if I didn’t give you a piece of his flesh?” Finishing his words, he disappeared from her sight. His arm’s sudden appear at her neck showed her exactly how fast he could take her down. He wrapped her from the back, muttering in her ear literally blowing chilly coldness into her, “You know how bad I felt when I cut the flesh off his arm? I gave you a chance to be the hero, you didn’t even thank me.”

 

“Anyway, now they’re heading Middle, don’t you dare block their way!”

 

“You’re ordering me again?” He chuckled, “Let me tell you. I have a lot of time and I’m enjoying the game right now. If you can’t do that on your own, you have to follow MY way. Or, we can’t work together.” Teasingly, he shifted to her front again, “And, mark my words, you’ve killed 10 of my boys, you’ll have to pay for that.”

 

_POOF_. The vampires disappeared.

 

While the others were all surprised to see Olivia seemed so powerless in front of Howard, she eventually admitted she hadn’t managed the pain infliction spell on stronger vampires – she couldn’t have done that on Adam if she didn’t have a piece of him. “All we need now is patience. Once we’ve reclaimed all the power, all those stupid, lifeless devils should die.”

 

*

 

Sauli woke up on his bed, with a strong coppery and salty taste filmed on his tongue. He swallowed the remaining blood in his mouth, “Adam… come to bed…” Seeing Adam fell asleep on the table, topless, he tried to wake him up. But then he saw his wounds were still visible, that must be why he preferred laying his head on the cold table rather than lying on a cozy, warm bed.

 

Quietly, he put a blanket on Adam, he didn’t expect it would wake him up. Adam jumped from his dream. As soon as he opened his eyes, he took Sauli’s hand, “How do you feel now?”

“I’m good,” Sauli knelt next to him, gazing into Adam’s bleary eyes, “Your wounds are still bleeding… Do you need to eat?”

“No!” Adam rejected determinedly, he wouldn’t accept Sauli’s offer especially when he was in this state. “Who are those people?”

 

“What people?” Sauli looked confused. “Those in weird clothes, and robes. They said they’re your guardians.”

“No idea, I don’t know them, I swear! If I knew them I wouldn’t let them hurt you.” He was totally out cold after Howard’s attack, he was shocked to learn about Olivia’s reappear in the woods. “Did they say something about me?”

“They said I should bring you together coz you’re the key if I want to see my father again. It’s weird, they seemed to know everything.”

 

“TAKE ME!” Sauli immediately snuggled himself against Adam’s chest, “You said you’ll do anything to see him again, take me with you,” he whispered, his arms wrapped around his back.

 

No, he just couldn’t. Last time he almost gave up his life to let Lucius get _in_ him, he owed him too much. “No, you can’t go with me. I’m thankful for your help. But I can’t risk you life again – ”

 

“Eh,” Sauli groaned softly before raising his head and placing his warm lips upon the cold ones. “Please, don’t say this. I’m telling you, I’ll do anything to help you,” said Sauli, placing a longer kiss on Adam’s lips. With immense gratitude, Adam’s heart warmed all the way to his cold exterior. How could he turn this boy down? He could never. “Take me, Adam?” Adam closed his eyes, nodded.

 

*

 

Their bad health condition delayed their journey. Finally they left the peaceful small town, heading to the Middle, where the most mysterious war in the history took place. The thousands mile journey took at least a few months on foot. Thanks to Sauli’s ability to communicate with horses, they could go by these luxurious mounts.

 

Riding besides Adam, a silly smile stretched across Sauli’s face. He loved watching Adam’s black fluffy hair blowing in the late autumn wind, while the inexplicable gloom in his eyes added to his charm. What he didn’t know was the story behind his deep sorrowful grey eyes – he said the last good bye with someone he respected and loved most in the same season, two centuries ago.

 

“Adam,” every time after calling his name, Sauli would pause, just to wait for Adam’s gentle “huh?”. “The horses are thirsty.”

 

They so stopped by the lake and watered the horses. After a minute or two, Sauli’s hungry stomach broke the silence. “Excuse me…” he said with his hands on his stomach.

 

“Sit here. I’ll get you something to eat.” Immediately, Adam sped through the wind swiftly and caught a big bunny. “Look!” He waved it at Sauli’s face, but teasingly, he drained it right before his eyes. “OOOOH! NO!” Disgusted by the scene, Sauli palmed his face, refusing to see it for one more second, “THE BUNNY!”

 

Adam seemed amused by his reaction, he knelt in front of him he hissed, “I’ve told you I’m a bad guy.” He removed Sauli’s hands off his face and put on a fake evil grin which was too fake to scare the blonde at all. “Huh… How can you tell where it’s hiding? Poor bunny…” The blonde asked.

 

After Adam had told him about vampires’ super-hearing ability, Sauli let out a deep breath, gazed at him silently for a moment, and asked, “What did I just say?”

 

“What?” Adam chuckled, “I mean super-hearing, not mind-reading!”

 

He saw Sauli’s confused face, so he went on explaining, “I can hear your whisper miles away from you. Even in a noisy restaurant, I can hear who is interested in me, so I can seduce him to a shady place, _glamour_ him and _EAT_ him.”

 

“Then why are you eating bunnies? You have lots of admirers you don’t need to starve.”

“I can’t. I don’t know,” Adam raised his shoulders and said, “Even the strangers are so good to me.”

 

“Ah! I got you!” With a broad grin, finally he got the chance to tease Adam back, he held his face, “You just said you’re bad. Now I don’t see how bad you are.”

 

Sauli was still figuring out why Adam found himself such a bad person, actually, he was too kind to be a vampire, a _hunter_. Now he just looked dreadful on animal diet. He raised Adam’s chin and said, “You can eat me if you want.” His fingers stared to scratch behind his ears.

 

“Don’t be so good to me. You’ll regret it.” Adam looked up to catch a glimpse of the blue eyes, they were shinning like two diamonds. He closed his eyes, feeling the heat of the light spread to his whole body and the loving caress on his ears.

 

It was a fine autumn day – the sky was clear, the wind was cool and comfortable while the whole world was trimmed by golden colors. “Adam,” said Sauli, his thumbs stroking gently on his cheekbones, “I wish one day we can enjoy the sunset.”

 

“Let’s do it today.” Adam sat next to Sauli with his body turned slightly to his side, letting the tiny blonde to lie on his chest.

 

Sunset dyed the bright sky in orange and red with cotton-like clouds lined in orange, together with the reflection on the lake, this evening was totally magnificent. The two cuddled up to each other, till the fire ball reached the horizon, when the dark blue and purple began to occupy the night sky.

 

“The sun is almost gone. Are you scared?”

 

“No,” Sauli smiled on Adam’s collarbone, “With you I’m not scared.” He snuggled closer, clutching the fabric on Adam’s chest, “I have done a lot I had never imagined. I’ve seen vampires, I’ve been the most brilliant leader for a night, we’ve stolen horses, broken into houses – ”

 

“No!” Adam pulled away and remarked, “I _borrowed_ the houses, but, _YOU_ _stole_ the horses.” He leant to him till their nose hit on each other’s, “Bad Sauli.”

 

“Then, where are we staying tonight, _Good_ Adam?”

 

*

 

That night –

 

“AH! ADAAM!” Sauli yelled urgently from the kitchen. “ADAM!” Even with Adam’s audible footsteps, Sauli still shouted for him growing more agitated. “Adam I’ve cut my fingers…” Raising his hand coated in red upon Adam’s chin, he pouted and said, “ugh… it hurts a lot…” The intoxicating aroma of his blood rushed straight into the vampire’s nose.

 

Adam looked at his fresh nutritious red liquid, muttered, “Yea… you’re supposed to cut the bunny, not your fingers… careful…”

 

“Take it,” He urged him, reaching his still-bleeding wound towards his lips. Adam pulled a step backwards when Sauli tried to stick his fingers into his mouth, but he couldn’t resist what remained on his lips.

 

Unconsciously, he opened his lips and let Sauli slip the fingers into his mouth. The fingers traced along his teeth, lingering along his soft, wet tongue. Then he sucked, tasting the drops of his blood before he licked on the wound with the tip of his tongue. He couldn’t believe what was happened to him as he found himself eating the finest blood he had ever tasted.

 

“You are… sweet…” Adam said in a husky voice, staring gently at Sauli’s eyes. Sauli smiled, he didn’t know how to react to his compliment, “More…” He just cried out softly, even though Adam was about to suck him to drain. Shuddering with anticipation, he just snuggled closer and placed a kiss on Adam’s jaw.

 

Feeling the blood flow slowed down, Adam pulled back. He pierced his fang deep into his index finger, “Open up you.” The first time they exchanged presents with each other. Sauli took it into his mouth and he sucked on it urgently. His tongue slid along the slender finger, giving Adam the same pleasure he had had. The wound quickly healed on his tongue, but he still couldn’t stop tasting his beautiful finger. Sauli hummed when he felt the heat building under Adam’s belly, which was slowly climbing up against him.

 

The more Sauli focused, the more he was distracted by Adam’s enchanting scent which completely turned on his desire. Pulling back to release the finger from his mouth, Sauli whispered, “Kiss me, Adam,” and he placed his lips on Adam’s way before Adam could react. Surprisingly, he opened his mouth for him. Sauli couldn’t care less the sharpness of his fangs – his tongue dived deep into Adam’s mouth, exploring him with his tongue. In response, Adam moved his tongue against Sauli’s but he retracted from time to time when the blonde was getting more and more aggressive.

 

“Sauli,” Adam groaned, he twitched when he felt his pants were unfastened and dropped on to the floor, exposing the lower part of his body. Fiercely staring at Adam, the tiny blonde pressed the tall and wide torso against the wall. Slowly, his fingertips trailed Adam’s sensitive waist, gradually going down his belly until the large cock was in his tiny hands.

 

Adam went rigid for a moment before widening his eyes to respond. When the blonde was going down, they eyes were never apart. Sauli knelt to the ground, staring at the huge member in his hands. His thumbs roamed all over the length, rubbing it into hard, aching erection. Adam started to purr when he felt the hot moisture embraced his cock.

 

“Uh…” Adam sighed, urging Sauli to knead his sensitized erection more. Sauli slurped him harder while pumping it with his hands. His mouth and hands gave the cock enough pressure, giving Adam the sensation between pain and pleasure. He wasn’t aware of his prince was watching his every move at all until he looked up on his face, he rolled his eyes back down to the cock instantly. The prince’s long and beautiful fingers got into his hair, gently rubbing on his scalp, raising his face to him. Not knowing if he looked funny with such a huge stuff in his mouth, Sauli was blinking in shyness. When he realized his prince was inhaling deeply with a desperate passion, he just couldn’t wait to take his full length in, feeling the juice spilled out and dripped down at the back of his throat.

 

Sauli could sense Adam’s desire somehow, and he felt his inner beast was going out of control – he smashed him down against the cold kitchen floor. With a death grip on his shoulders, Sauli pinned Adam on the ground. He buried his face into the crook of the prince’s neck, kissing and nipping on the tender skin. His chest pressed hard on Adam’s, his pulse and his body temperature drew Adam into a burning flame of desire.

 

The blonde took the control. After removing the last piece of fabric off the prince, he darted out his tongue, trailed down to his collarbone, his chest, his stomach to his lower part again, slurping on the hardened member, swallowing every drop of his juice. All the prince could manage to do was to close his eyes and cry out softly.

 

Feeling the mouth left his cock, Adam opened his eyes, and saw Sauli was already half naked. Their eyes locked with each other’s as the blonde opened his shivering thighs and straddled his prince. Blushing with fear and excitement, the blonde rubbed himself against the thick, hard and moistened cock shamelessly, at the same time, removing his tops.

 

Sauli bit his lower lip, held up the cock and directed it at the entrance. The ring of muscle that pulsed drove Adam mad, “Get down Sauli, come on….” Slowly, Sauli lowered himself, letting the head pierced through his entrance. “Ugh… so big…” That was too large, he had no idea how his tight tunnel could accommodate him, anyway, he just relaxed and sat down, letting the cock go as far as it could. “It hurts!” Screaming out loud, Sauli moved his hip back and forth, feeling the cock rubbing on his muscle in a slow and steady rhythm. “Adam… it hurts… so good…” Only for a moment, the overwhelming cock had already driven him to the edge.

 

“ADAM!” Shouting his name, Sauli tortured himself by letting the huge cock to tear him apart. He started to move up and down impatiently, pulling half of the shaft out and immediately slammed himself down again, not stopping until the whole cock was embedded inside his smoldering wall. “That hurts…AHH so good...” Yet the pain brought by the oversized cock was unbearable, he shut his eyes and pressed his hands on Adam’s chest for support.

 

The raw friction made the blonde’s heart beat faster. Adam could feel his pulse and the twitch inside his hot wall of muscle, which was squeezing on his cock so sweetly. “You feel so good too…” Instinctively, Adam grabbed Sauli’s waist and thrust his hip against him to hit him deeper. His powerful thrust turned the Sauli a wild, lustful little bitch. “I LOVE…” Sauli was then cussing in his mother tongue madly, while occasionally screaming “Faster!” from his panting mouth. He rocked himself rougher on top of Adam, totally messed up the rhythm.

 

Adam let out a sigh and stopped to sit up, lifting Sauli off his cock. Then he placed the blonde on the cabinet and hauled his hip towards him, while the blonde was spreading his thighs wide, wishing for the sweet torture to enter him again. “Adam… I’m yours,” he muttered, trying to reach his hands to Adam’s arms, “Do me now. DO ME.”

 

The height of the cabinet was just right, just half a step forward, Adam was _in_ him again. “AHHH!” Now Sauli finally managed to grab on Adam’s arms and pulled him closer. He ran his hands over his shoulders and back to caress him when the cock was thrusting ferociously in and out of him. His whole body was throbbing and aching for the thrust, which made him came instantly, spraying right onto Adam’s stomach.

 

Sauli’s legs still clung to Adam, wrapping around his strong waist to cooperate with his moves. “FASTER! KILL ME!” Tears of pleasure dripped from the corner of his eyes as Adam thrust into him the roughest – in a neck-breaking pace – no normal human could take this. “COME IN ME! ADAM!” As he wished, Adam exploded inside him, the shot was way more powerful than he remembered – it felt like thousands of hot arrows flying against his raw flesh.

 

Adam had done him to paradise. Sauli lost his mind completely, he didn’t even know it when Adam bit into his neck to taste his sweetness. “Open up,” Adam slid his soft tongue over his sharp fangs, cutting his tongue to bleed. Sticking his tongue into Sauli’s mouth, once again, Adam fed him with his blood in return.

 

*

 

Later that night, it was definitely not peaceful at all. There were lots of strange people outside making different noise. Whatever they were doing, they were just annoyingly noisy. It was midnight already, Adam was completely irritated by the rude manner of their neighborhood. But amazingly, Sauli could still sleep tight like a baby on Adam’s chest.

 

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

 

Someone knocked hard on the door as like he was coming to collect the debt. Adam covered up Sauli’s ears, laid him down quickly but gently, and he rushed to answer the door and was about to teach his neighbor a lesson. But, no one was out there. That must be a prank.

 

“Damn it.” He turned back to the bed, but he backed away from where he stood till his back hit on the door behind him. He saw an old lady dressed in a dirty night gown came out from the kitchen, staring at him. Staying quiet, he watched the granny grew closer and closer. She glared at him with an intensity of affection, she held his face in her hands, “Darling, you’re home! Are you hungry? Mommy will make you some apple pie. Don’t leave Mommy anymore.” And she turned, he saw some dark red liquid dripping at the back of her head. He blinked, and the granny was _gone_.

 

Adam took one step forward to the bed, he had a strong need of Sauli, he had to wake him up. But one wild-eyed old man’s sudden appear at his face forced him back to the door again. The grandpa’s chest looked caved in, his collar bone was sticking out of his skin, and it moved as he walked to Adam. “YOU BASTARD!” The grandpa yelled, “No matter what you’ve done, we still love you and we have been waiting for you! NOW YOU BEAT US?” He walked to the middle of the room, paused and turned at Adam again, “I’ll kill ya… I’LL KILL YA!” With that he stormed into the kitchen to get the knife. Fortunately, he didn’t walk out again.

 

Now he got it – he saw _ghosts_. He was startled, kind of. They look… not so nice, really. He started to wonder how Sauli could take this every day.

 

“Father… Father, are you here?...” Despite his slight fear of seeing the grandpa again, his eyes still searched around the room, looking for Lucius who was supposed to be next to him always. He mouthed the word “Father…” one after another, and slowly paced to explore each corner of the house. He pushed the bathroom door open as he heard some noise came from inside. But the _one_ inside happened to be a middle-aged woman, combing her long coarse hair in front of the mirror. She smiled at Adam as she saw his reflection on the mirror.

 

“FATHER!” He was scared, he rushed out of the haunted house. However, that wasn’t a good option either – the street was literally swelling with _them_. They seemed to ignore one another that was milling about. Adam moved away as some of the apparitions had taken note of him. “Boy,” a shabbily dressed woman grabbed his arm with her bony, aged hand, “Are you looking for your father? A very tall, strong man, isn’t he?” She continued after Adam had nodded, “He’s there, come with me.”

 

With anticipation, Adam followed her to a narrow space between two big houses. Along the narrow and dank passageway, he saw women with their breasts hung out from their low-cut top, and men were coming and going, but none of them was the one he was looking for. “Where did you see my father?” She didn’t answer.

 

She turned at Adam with her face suddenly covered in blood, her scalp fell down, exposing half of the skull while the other half of her head started to look misshapen. “My face hurt… Why did they do this? WHY!” She raised her voice and yelled at him, but Adam could hardly hear what her.

 

This time, Adam hurried back to the house and rushed back onto the bed. He found himself silly. Why should he be scared of ghosts? Frankly, he himself wasn’t a _living being_ either. Anyway, he refused to open his eyes again until Sauli woke up.

 

*

 

Few hours later, they woke up as the sun appeared in the sky, brightening the whole room. The ghosts weren’t in sight anymore, but, only to Adam. They could come up with the conclusion that it might be the exchange of blood that formed a temporary bond between them.

 

“They’re actually quite pitiful, especially those who don’t know they are dead and are still trying to find out why they are isolated. Some are still clinging to the mental illness they had suffered in life.”

 

“I don’t know…” Adam shook his head, “Why couldn’t I see my father?”

 

“He’s not around anymore… since _that night_ …”

 

Adam lowered his head, his opened his lips trying to form words, but no sound came out. “I – I’m sorry…” That was all Sauli could manage to let out. Silently he watched him crossed the room towards the window, “I saw… a lot of them out there… but him… why?” he paused.

 

Unblinking, Sauli stared at him, so vulnerable and shaken, like an abandoned child. He hugged Adam from the back, lying his face on his broad shoulder, “I am sure it isn’t what you’re thinking. He won’t leave you alone. I feel like we are seeing him very soon!”

 

*

 

Deep in the woods, two teenage brother and sister were running in the dark. The elder brother took his sister’s hand, leading her to hide in a big tree hole. They had escaped from the men eating _monsters_ , safe and sound. Somehow, they fell asleep in that place, until something fell down from the tree and woke them up. “AAAAAAAHHHH” The girl shrieked at the sight of the dead bodies in front of them – those were their parents, dismembered.

 

“My Lord, I’ve found the kids.”

 

Before the kids knew it, they were already dragged out of the tree hole.

 

“Take the girl. It’s your reward.”

 

It was Howard and his gang, playing their cruel and ill hunt on a defenseless logger family. The boy grabbed his sister tight, but with a kick on his arm, he lost his grip. “What a great brother you are.” Howard hissed, he shoved his face on the boy’s neck, teasing his fangs on the heated skin. And then he seized the boy’s limbs and twisted them broken. Grabbing the boy’s hair and raising his head, he forced him to watch the gang pieced their fangs into wherever they could bite and drained his sister.

 

Afterwards, Howard shared the boy with his favourite, Sebastian, a pale-skinned brunette, with big blue eyes and thick eyelashes.

 

“My Lord, he tastes so damn good,” Sebastian moaned, he felt all lustful after feeding, “Teen boys taste the best.”

“I used to think this way, but not anymore since I tasted that blonde Viking.”

“Really? How can he taste even better? I want him right now.”

 

“Be patient. He’s coming, and Adam too.”

 

“Legendary Adam Lambert… My Lord, you love me or Adam more?” It was so unwise to raise such a question. Howard grasped him by the neck with great violence in response.

 

“How dare you compare yourself with him,” he said in his face, “Never do that again.” He didn’t loosen his grip till the brunette nodded. “After eating the blonde, we just leave him and the marble to the witches, then, we can enjoy our lives. We haven’t seen the sun for too long,” brutally, he tore Sebastian’s pants open and touched his junk, “Aren’t you... excited?”

 

“Yes… and we can have a three-way with Adam, in the sun, in the garden, on the beach…” Sebastian purred. He let his Lord violate every inch of his body with absolute submission.

 

*

 

A mountain after another, from towns to towns, the two beautiful boys took a rest on a great plain in a fine winter afternoon.

 

“I think we’re almost there,” said Sauli, taking a gulp of water, “We walk pass this grass, then across a big river, then we’ll arrive at a town –”

“Yea, a really deep and rapid _river_ ,” it was where he was almost drowned… as he recalled that paralyzing terror, it was like only yesterday, “I don’t recognize here at all. Here wasn’t such a fertile place like this, it used to be all red sand and rocks… By the way are they still selling pottery in that town?”

 

“There are a few stalls – ”

 

But then, Sauli stopped. He felt the marble was vibrating and radiating heat in his pocket. He took it out, a ring of light came out from the marble and even illuminated the sky.

 

Blinding light and white fog blurred their sights. They felt being pulled backwards, very fast, by an unknown force. They soared past through places, while having their feet on the ground. They looked wildly at each other, they tried to yell but they couldn’t hear anything at all – And then, they both fell over, on the sands…

 

Looking desperately around, Adam recognized here – it looked totally the same as it was two hundred years ago. “What’s happened?...” He was trying to think straight. “Sauli, are you alright?”

 

“That’s the emblem of the _Erebu_ s _Alliance_ …” Sauli muttered to himself, his eyes stared at the direction behind Adam.

 

Adam turned and peeked over his shoulder, he saw _them_ – the _Erebus Alliance_ – the soldiers and horses, hundreds and thousands of them… They were towards them, and solidified as they did. And more of them came from every side. The two boys were encircled.

 

“RUN!” Adam took Sauli’s hand and they set off a run. But seconds later, the horses _hit_ on them – it wasn’t a solid hit, but an icy cold, intense energy that penetrated through their bodies. They both stopped, staring at each other, not moving and not speaking.

 

Out of the intense air, they heard a howl, a man was shouting in pain… a familiar voice…

 

“ADAM! YOUR FATHER OVER THERE!” Adam turned at the direction Sauli was pointing at without thinking. He saw Lucius, on his horse, being attacked by countless soldiers around him. A silver sword abruptly sticking through his neck…

 

*

 

~ End of Chapter 7 ~

 


	8. The Greatest Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Father… I’ve missed you so bad... Have you missed me?” Finally, he could see his father again, he was now holding him, it felt so real, he was real. It was his wide back, his broad shoulders and his strong arms… They were together again. Father would have kissed his son on the cheek, but why wasn’t he doing so? “Father… why aren’t you holding me?... Father…”
> 
> *Warning: there is a torture scene in the Chapter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Liz for leaving me some questions on Chapter 7 so I realised I have left too many blanks in readers mind :D 
> 
> In Chapter 8 and 9, all the questions about Olivia, what were Olivia and Howard plotting, what Sauli was and why they needed the marble+Sauli+Adam+Lucius' spirit will be revealed one by one. I planned to tell all in Chpater 8 but finally thought that would be too much information at a time :3 
> 
> Let's hope the torture on Saulbert would come to and end and see how our clever Adam figure out how to end the ritual in a hot mess. Haha.
> 
> Enjoy~ Please ask me anything :D Your comments and questions can really help me improve the chapter! <3  
> xoxo

Sauli recognized Lucius at once – tall and well-build, in a fine armor that looked completely different from the others. It was the first time he saw the greatest King’s face. It was still hard to believe his tenderness under such a stern and fierce face.

 

“To our venerable _King_!” They witnessed the first silver sword sticking out of his neck from the back, pulled out and brutally passed through again… Holding the sword was a familiar man – the General who found Adam in the chamber, the man who claimed to be the one beheaded the Vampire King. Lucius’ eyes half closed, his mouth hung wide open, but no sound could be made with his vocal cords cut. Unnecessarily, heavy and deadly silver arrows were then shot at him in a very close distance.

 

“FATHAAAA!” Adam and Sauli tried to rush to him but no matter how hard they were running, till their feet were numb, still they were at the same spot. “NAAAAAW!” They could only watch Lucius got knocked off the horse, when the soldiers started to hammer on his chest and eventually broke the finest armor.

 

The General didn’t kill Lucius’ right away… He grabbed his hair, forcing his head upward. Sliding the sword over Lucius’ throat and, he bent down and drank the blood gushing out from the wide gaping wound. All of them saw the immediate healing power of his blood and so they cut his throat deeper to draw more blood out of the King. Suddenly, the so-called the most righteous alliance turned into a pack of blood eating creatures, feeding on their feeble enemy. “Take his blood to Prince Coward – Ugh, Howard.” They burst into laughter.

 

When the soldiers were done, Lucius gave a shudder, fell over and lay motionless on the ground. Before staking his heart with the wooden stake, the General said something to him and so all the others laughed. They treated Lucius’ as if he was an animal – adding another cut on his neck to break his bone, they twisted and pulled his head off his neck. Blood spurted out like a river. “AAAAAAHHHHHHHH I’LL KILL YA!” Adam howled madly as he felt the burning pain in his heart, he stormed forward, he had nothing in his head but his father, Sauli rushed desperately behind him.

 

Feeling the last of his strength left him, Adam fell forward – he was exhausted from all this useless running. And finally Sauli could stop chasing after him, his knees hit on the sand. They watched people threw Lucius’ head on the ground and kicked it around… there was nothing they could do… “No…” they gasped, they felt suffocated, their heart stung… Falling on Adam’s shoulder, encircling him in his arms from the back, tears poured down Sauli’s face, completely out of his control. So much pain… “Father…” Every hit, every hit on Lucius sank even deeper into their hearts.

 

Seconds later, the _Phlegethon_ army collapsed when the King’s power faded away – there was no any shade on the great sands, there was nowhere to hide or to escape. They all caught on fire and scorched. Cheer of triumph aroused from the crowd as the last _Phlegethon_ soldier was sunburnt to death.

 

*

 

“Remember those beautiful ladies we saw in the town? Let’s go back and have some fun with them – ”

“They’ve been burnt to ashes. Let’s just go to the castle and see what he’s left there. We’re gonna be rich! FUCKING RICH!”

“Dude, I’m pretty sure those in the town were human. We’ll get the money, and all the girls.”

“And I guess that lovely princess from _Erebus_ is still in the castle?”

 

Really soon, the soldiers around them were already discussing about every obscenity they could never imagine. Hearing their laughs was caused the most uncomfortableness. Adam leant his head to his right, against Sauli’s head on his shoulder, he closed his eyes… He just wanted to sleep forever… If it wasn’t him, all of these wouldn’t have happened, staying undead only made him agonized over his guilt. If the marble could take him to the past, he wished he could go back to a day before he first met Lucius, so he could finish himself in the prison, no, if he was born to suffer and to jinx the others around him, he wished he had never been born… “Adam…” Sauli sobbed, now he learnt, he could feel Adam’s emotion through their blood bond, his strong sense of grief and sadness sticking right through his heart, “Don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault…” He turned to Adam, placing a kiss on his temple, whispered, from the bottom of his heart, “You’re kind. You’re a blessing to me.”

 

Gradually, all the others, both their images and voices, faded out of sights, leaving Lucius’ body and his separated head on the ground. At the same time, they felt the invisible barrier between them and Lucius disappeared. They blinked to clear their vision, then looked at each other to prove they both felt the same, and they set off a run – dashing over to Lucius.

 

Grabbing Lucius’ shoulders, shaking him furiously, “FATHER! FATHER!” Adam spent every ounce of remaining strength, calling his father, as if he could hear him with his head taken off. “Father… I’m sorry… Father…” He took out all the arrows and the stake from his father, held the headless body in his arms. Desperately, he cried, “It’s my fault! IT’S MY FAULT!”

 

It was all his fault. He disclosed every detail about Lucius, he even told the alliance about the _Phlegethon_ army’s training and tactics, the position of their every flank. He disclosed… _everything_ to his father’s enemy, left the _Phlegethon_ army fully uncovered. He had talked too much way before he realized the goodness of Lucius. But it was too late to change anything. He was the true devil – he betrayed the one who loved and trusted him so much, he killed him. He should be the one to die, to pay for his own sins.

 

“Father… I’ve missed you so bad... Have you missed me?” Finally, he could see his father again, he was now holding him, it felt so real, he was _real_. It was his wide back, his broad shoulders and his strong arms… They were together again. Father would have kissed his son on the cheek, but why wasn’t he doing so? “Father… why aren’t you holding me?... Father…”

 

“Adam… he can’t hear… he’s passed…” No matter how hard Sauli was shaking him, Adam just didn’t seem to be listening. He felt sucked, even though he knew it was Adam’s father, who was never replaceable. He got up and made his way to Lucius’ head. “Father, I’m so sorry you have to live without your head for so long. Now I’ll bring you back.” After the greeting, Sauli carefully picked the head up, put it back to the body.

 

“What are you doing?” As Adam looked up, he saw Sauli’s tiny body glowed a blinding whiteness. “Sauli, what is that?” But Sauli didn’t seem to know himself was illuminating. With the touch of his tiny hands, miraculously, the flesh and skin grew back and the head was linked up with the neck. “What happened? What is that?...” Their jaws dropped, speechless.

 

After a twitch, Lucius opened his eyes. Everything was slightly blurred. He felt somebody fell onto him immediately, rubbing his face against his chest. He recognized, the fluffy black hair on his chest, and that light but delightful scent of his beloved little boy. “Adam?” The boy raised his head, his eyes were so grey and enchanting as usual, but he just looked _different_ , “Adam… You look… different…” Rubbing his soft cheeks with his thumbs, he muttered in disbelief, “Why are you here? Go back to the chamber, it’s dangerous here!”

 

“Chamber? Father…” Adam’s eyes fell open wide.

 

Looking around, Lucius’ ferocious light brown eyes scanned through Sauli, “Who is it?” But he didn’t care much about this unknown child, he turned right back at his son, “Go back quickly, NOW! No… I should take you back. Come with me!” With that, he grabbed Adam’s hand –

 

“Dear… you’re so cold...” Asked Lucius, “Huh?... Why are you so cold…” rubbing on his boy’s wrists, he was icy cold, he had no pulse… his face was pale… his boy was dead… “No… NO! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?”

 

Adam’s hands clung to his father’s arms, “Father…” He was shocked that Lucius didn’t seem to know he was dead, they were both _dead_ , “Father… I died… and you too… it’s been two hundred years… don’t you remember?...” Adam’s lips twitched furiously.

 

“What? What two hundred years?”

“Father… I’m so sorry…” He fell onto Lucius’ chest again, “Father, it’s me! I betrayed you! I told them everything! It’s my fault! I should be the one to die not you!” He begged, “KILL ME!”

 

At this moment, he remembered, he recalled the last words he heard before the wooden stake took his life away. “I remember… I remember…” He held Adam’s face in his hands, “I knew it… They’ve told me…” He muttered to his boy while stroking under his eyes, “I won’t blame you, my poor boy, you are… too young.” He looked into the boy’s eyes, “Adam, you have no parents, no family… you are taught to obey them… to hate me… It’s my fault, if I knew how to treat you right, you wouldn’t have made this decision… I bit you, I scared you… I still feel guilty hitting your head on the headboard that day… that’s my biggest mistake.” Rubbing on the boy’s cheeks lovingly, he said, “I’m so sorry… Now I’m dead… I can’t compensate you I can’t take care of you anymore… will you forgive me?”

 

“Father! You’ve done nothing wrong! It’s my fault! I can’t forgive myself… Kill me! Take me with you!”

“No,” he kissed on the boy’s lips, “Live for me my dear… You deserve to be loved. Find someone who truly loves you, live happily forever, for yourself, and for me. I just wish I can be beside you, protect you and see you… always, that’s my only wish…”

 

“Father… I deserve nothing! I was so wrong – ”

Pulling the boy’s face towards his, Lucius shut him with his lips. Finally, the long-awaited reunion had come, Adam puckered his lips and kissed his father back, their mouth locked, their tongue intertwined with the strongest affection. Wrapping his arms around Lucius’ neck, Adam wished they could stay like this for the rest of his endless life.

 

No one noticed… Sauli was gone, disappeared from view.

 

“Welcome back, Lucius Ferres.” Came an old man’s low and haunting voice. He opened a pottery bottle and Lucius’ was sucked into it right away. “FATHER!” Adam tried to catch him, but he just turned into smoke and got captured into the bottle. Suddenly, he spun around and was back to the present.

 

His eyes traced the smoke’s direction, twenty feet in front of him, stood a very old, black cloaked man, Olivia and other witches and… Sauli. “And, a warm welcome back to the prince.” The old man said, he didn’t speak loud, but his voice was somehow echoing in the air. “Your highness, this is Benjamin, and my granddaughter, Olivia.” He turned to Sauli who was then standing in the middle of the crowd, Sauli shuddering in terror. “Thank you for bringing back the Vampire King and the Prince, Sauli. You effort is much appreciated.”

 

Adam widened his eyes, “Sauli…” He betrayed him? No. He wouldn’t have.

 

“Now get them to the prison.” Olivia commanded, and Adam and Sauli were then brought back to the _Phlegethon_ castle and locked up underground, in the cell next to each other.

 

*

 

The sun went down, Howard was surprised to learn that the boys were already caught by Olivia’s grandfather – the oldest and the most powerful witch at the time.

 

“I thought we’re doing it tonight? Why didn’t you stick to the plan?” Howard scowled.

“They arrived early and the spell just worked when they’re at the right place…. And excuse me? Plan? Wait until you wake your stupid ass up?” Olivia replied, her face crinkled in disdain.

“Stupid ass?” Howard raised his eyebrow, “That’s more like it. Oh yes! Your grandfather is around so you’re… a little bit less cowardly now. Good for you.”

 

Howard didn’t suppress his laugh at Olivia’s furious expression – her mouth opened and closed, obviously trying to respond but eventually ended up with no words. Until the grandfather came close, Howard started to show some respect. Of course he had to be polite, the grandfather was powerful enough to handle _older_ vampires, while as an immortal, a two-hundred-year-old was still considered “ _young_ ”.

 

“Good evening, Ben. Are we having the ritual in three days? The full moon is arriving.” His smile was cheesier than ever.

“Kid, my name is Benjamin,” his voice was so low, almost like whispering, “You have no say about the ritual.”

 

“WHAT?” Howard yelled, “I help you track the blonde and you help me get back the power from the stone. That’s our deal! Now you’ve got the blonde and I should get what I want too!” He seemed to explode, he started to shake.

 

“Control your temper, kid. Why don’t you go to the prison and see what you have done to him? Since your attack, he’s addicted to that vampire’s blood. If Sauli isn’t pure, that will significantly weaken his power, he won’t survive half of the ritual. We should wait until he’s cleansed. We should wait till the next full moon, thanks to your thoughtless act.”

 

“In the prison? Adam is there too?” Not waiting for the answer, he turned immediately and rushed to see his crazy obsession. But, he just didn’t know way before he learnt about this, his pet boy, Sebastian had already sneaked into the prison with his men, _playing_ with the innocent couple.

 

*

 

In the cell of Adam’s left was Sauli. Adam was chained to the wall, with a silver collar around his neck. Silently, he stared at Sauli who was holding his knees crying.

 

Sauli finally calmed down and saw Adam’s disappointed face. “No… Adam…” He could tell what was in his mind – betrayal. “Adam, I swear, I don’t know them… I have no idea what is going on… I swear I’d rather die than to hurt you and your father…”He sobbed, every inch of him was trembling, “Adam… I’m so scared, I’m so scared of losing you… I can’t lose you…”

 

After a moment of silence, “Come here,” he trusted him. Sauli rushed towards him, trying to reach Adam through the bars. “Adam…” The chain restricted Adam’s movement, despite the pain on his neck, he tried to reach the bars to take Sauli’s little hand. He pressed his entire weight against the silver collar and it cut deeply into his neck. “Adam… Adam…” They stretched their arms the farthest, finally, their fingers touched.

 

Sauli retracted his arm right away. He bit on his index finger it till the flesh was torn open and blood flooded out - with his human teeth, it took him tones of strength and courage to do this. Adam did the same – he dug his fang deep into his index finger, piercing deep down to the bone. “Sauli, come…” When Sauli’s reached him again, they rubbed the wounds on each others’ – they were _connected_. Both of their wounds healed, their blood coated fingers still hooked together. They could feel each other, through the eyes, through the blood…

 

“Sauli, sorry I had a moment distrusting you… Don’t be scared. You won’t lose me. I’m not going anywhere without you…”

 

“What a nice view,” Sebastian and his men appeared for a surprise visit, he marveled the two beautiful boys before his eyes, “Great, noble love.” Adam and Sauli both retracted their arms and sat in a position as like they were ready to fight. “Let me see, Adam Lambert.” Staring at the breathtaking features on Adam’s face, “That is the face everyone’s so obsessed with?” He laughed insanely, “Nothing special!” In fact, his heart was burning with jealousy. He could never ruin that beautiful face, but he could leave permanent scars, in his heart. “Take the blonde out,” with that evil thought, he ordered his men to yank the defenseless human out of the cell.

 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT! GET OFF HIM! SAULEE!”

 

He slammed Sauli against the wall, turned and smirked at Adam. “Brothers, I count to ten. I should see this blonde… naked. ONE – TWO – ” Sauli struggled in the men’s grip until he was grabbed by the shoulders and for to the floor. His arms were pulled to the sides, preventing any movement.

 

“SAULEEEEE! DON’T TOUCH HIM!”

 

After the men had torn Sauli’s clothes off, Sebastian leaped at the blonde’s tiny figure. “I heard you taste delicious – but it seems not true,” muttered Sebastian, pressing his repulsive grin on Sauli’s face, “I say you look delicious. Shall we have some fun before I finish up your pathetic little life?” He grabbed Sauli’s chin, forcing his face up. Sauli stared into his evil blue eyes, he stayed still, even he felt more than threatened, he was controlling himself, not to give a shiver and not cry a single tear.

 

“LET GO HIM YOU BASTARD! YOU GO TO HELL!”

 

Sebastian frowned at Adam’s words. Unlike Howard or all the others, he wasn’t quite into Adam’s beauty, at least so far he didn’t find his face more attractive than the fortune and authority Howard could give him. “Adam Lambert,” he turned his head, eyeing at Adam over his shoulder, “You blasted thing, I should let you know I have a lot of ways to shut you up.” He beckoned the men to open the wooden box he brought along – inside, were different pieces of silver torture instruments.

 

Lest Adam would break the chains and towards him when the cell was opened, Sebastian gripped Sauli’s face with one hand and his neck with the other hand, “Look at here,” he threatened to kill Sauli. “You filthy – ” That was the last words Adam said before a silver ball gag was fastened on him.

 

“I’m sorry honey.” A man wrapped the strap around Adam’s head, the silver buckle burnt right on his lovely cheek. The strap tightened and the silver ball went into his mouth behind the teeth, the ball forced his mouth open and burnt on his tongue when he attempted to talk.

 

“ADAM! ADAM! LET GO OF ME!” Sauli wriggled in Sebastian’s deadly tight grab which was now around his waist, “DON’T HURT HIM!”

“ _Don’t hurt him_?” Sebastian’s eyebrow arched, “I haven’t started yet.”

“NO!” Sauli was flushed with anger, but it only added to the vampire’s amusement.

 

“You’re kinda cute, really,” Sebastian mumbled, his tongue darted out, trailed up from Sauli’s chin to his ear and instantly drew a roar from Adam’s opened mouth. Sebastian loved it – Adam was watching. So he went on, “Suck my cock.”

 

“DAMN YOU! I’d rather die!” Sauli spat a rare curse at him. That was just _right_. Sebastian had never expected either one of them would be submissive. Actually, the more the lovely couple was protesting, the more fun there would be, to him. “Don’t worry. You’ll die soon. But I’m afraid you’ll ask for my cock and my brothers’ ones before that.”

 

*

 

Making sure Howard had gone miles away from the room, Olivia began to discuss with Ben their business. Grinding her teeth, she complained, “Grandfather, why didn’t you kill Howard? I can’t stand him anymore!”

 

“Sweetheart, be patient. As I said, we’re human, we need to sleep at night. Let him take turn watching the boys.”

“We can watch them ourselves!”

“The ritual is extremely difficult and exhausting. We can’t waste any extra energy, you understand?”

 

“I just don’t think we can trust him.”

“The crystal ball does and so I do. Remember when the prophecy said ‘ _Let him go and he will bring back the special guests from the East_ ’, what did you say?”

“ _Don’t let him go. We may never get the stone back._ ”

 

“Now look what we have, the stone and the boy, Lucius Ferre’s one and only son and Lucius Ferres himself, from head to toe. We have all we need for the ritual. The boy stole horses, so we had the vampire to track him. Everything is in our control. Now we just wait till the next full moon, and we can take back all our ancestors’ power.”

 

The witches had successfully deceived Howard into cooperating with them. When Howard still believed he could work with witches to regain all the power and be the new Lucius Ferres, he didn’t realize what he lacked was the wisdom of being a true King. He didn’t even know the ritual might also need to drain till the last drop of his lovely Adam’s blood in addition to Sauli’s…

 

“But the prophecy didn’t tell he would attack Sauli. His stupidity is unpredictable –”

“Don’t we have what we need now?” Ben interrupted her, placing his hands on her shoulders, “Olivia, the prophecy said the ritual can be held as planned, nothing will change.”

 

*

 

With the second order from Sebastian, the men grabbed Adam’s limbs and pinned him on the floor. Sauli saw them took a small black velvet bag out of the wooden box. “What are you doing?” In the bag was a pack of silver needles. The men held Adam’s hands and placed the needles on his finger tips between his flesh and the nails. “No… NO! DON’T HURT HIM!” Sauli screamed…

 

“AAAAAAHHHHHHH!” The whole prison trembled with Adam’s cry when the needles were plunged into his finger tips, one after another. The pain was immense. “NO! ADAM! STOP IT!” Not going to wait till Adam’s all ten fingers were pierced, “I’LL DO IT! STOP IT! I’ll do…” Sauli knelt in front of Sebastian and started to unbuckle his pants. “I’ll do…” Disgusting feeling soon gagged his mouth.

 

“Open up!” His hands moved to Sauli’s face and forced his mouth open more. The fact that Sauli wasn’t taking him in as much as he could upset him. “Adam didn’t teach you how to suck cocks? You suck him this way? Huh?” He thrust his hip against him, pushing deep into his throat, causing great pain to his tiny jaw. “Are you kidding me? Move your tongue! Need my brothers to help you a bit?” The men were exicted to have Sebastian’s approval again. They toppled the wooden box and all the instruments spilled out onto the floor.

 

“NAAAAAAW!” Adam yelled, struggling against his bonds, but it only aroused the gang’s obscene fantasy even more. The ball gag and other silver torture didn’t distorts any of his facial features – he was still as voluptuous as he should be. The most beautiful youth who was only supposed to be in the history books was now lying right before them, and bound.

“Don’t even think about it! He’s the Lord’s.”

“Last time the Lord has shared him with our brothers. I don’t think he minds.”

 

“Don’t hurt him please! I’ll do better!” Sauli could hear Adam whining in pain, he could sense it – not merely because of the physical pain, but to see him cooperated with the abuse, but sadly, he had no other options. He slurped the cock so hard to please the revolting vampire. “That’s amazing lil Viking! That’s more like it! Adam did teach you well, huh? OH YES!” All the others couldn’t tear their eyes away from what was happening over there.

 

“Good job, Viking.” When Sebastian moved away, Sauli could see Adam – his clothes were all ripped, his pants pulled down around his knees, shimmering silver chains wrapped around his body, blood dripped out of the wounds where unknown instruments were still sticking on, while there were hands violating his naked body. “Why didn’t you leave him alone… I have cooperated… Why…”

 

“Hey! This boy is really good with his mouth. Who wanna try? You wanna try?”

 

“COME AT ME! LEAVE HIM ALONE!...” Sauli begged. His love was withering… He couldn’t stand it.

 

“Good boy.” Sebastian had Sauli sucked his men one by one afterwards…

 

It was driving Adam crazy. What the hell had Sebastian planned? Everything happened that day was totally confusing – he and Sauli were still enjoying their peaceful moment on the grass in the morning, suddenly they were sent back in time and Sauli _healed_ Lucius’ spirit, then they were locked and this evil thing came up abusing and torturing them. What were these vampires actually up to?

 

His body was numb from the silver torture, lying on the floor feebly, he was forced to hear Sebastian cooing to him throughout the oral sex sessions he had made Sauli to do. “It’s like my men has made you hard. You’re kind of… big…” Adam was ashamed, the men had made him erected and he just couldn’t help his physical response. “Look what your little love is doing. What a slut, isn’t he? I bet he’s dying for your… very huge cock.” Sebastian’s shamelessly gazed at Adam’s lower part. Adam stared straight at him in rage, if he had any chances, he would rip this young vampire into pieces. Sebastian should be the one fear him, not the other way around. “Now it’s your turn. If you don’t wanna fuck him, we’ll do it for you.”

 

Sebastian turned and sped to Sauli, ruthlessly punching him in the face. Sauli felled hard onto the ground, blood began pouring out from his nose, extremely dizzy. Adam was then dragged out of the cell and dropped heavily on top of Sauli. He lifted his head, looking at his tiny love’s bloody face, and the tears formed in his blue eyes… “Sow… hmm…” He wanted to say how much he had been worrying about him, but his speech was completely unintelligent with the silver ball burning on his tongue.

 

“Adam… I know…” Sauli swallowed his tears, he removed the ball gag off Adam’s face. But as he pulled it off, some of his flesh came off together with the silver buckle… He couldn’t help his tears anymore. “What the hell do they want… I don’t get it! I really don’t get it!” Sauli mumbled, before he could react, a vicious stomp was already landed on Adam’s back and kicked him off to the ground, twitching insanely. “I want you two die – the most painful death.” Sauli shut his eyes and bawled at him as Sebastian whispered these dreaded and incomprehensible words.

 

“Poor you.” Sebastian went between Sauli’s legs, pushed him flat, and he smirked at the shaking blonde. He took the blonde’s head between his hands, moved his face to the other side, towards Adam. “Look, your man’s there. Let’s see how he protects you. He’s in your hands, Adam. In your hands, not mine.”

 

A horrible feeling of Sauli’s terror bumped through Adam’s chest. His body was still bound in silver, blood was running cold out of his wounds and bruises. He was too weak to fight, but his heart was crying urgently to protect his love. Supposed to protect Sauli as he was, he had to end this molestration on his love, he couldn’t and shouldn’t do what Sebastian wanted him to…

 

Sebastian hauled Sauli’s legs up, pressing his laps on his chest, “You’re so flexible, and fragile.” He leant down till his face was right at the blonde’s, feeling the panic blonde’s shallow and quick breath hitting on his nose, “And your man has chosen to lay there and watch me… rape you.”

 

“LET GO MEEE!” Sauli screamed at the ripping sensation of the invading cock thrusting into him. He defensively clamped his muscle, trying to close himself from the attack, but it only added to the vampire’s excitement. “GET OFF MEEEEEE! AAAAHHH!” Sharp, cold fangs slide against the paper skin of his neck, his eyes rolled back as the fangs tore through his fragile skin more.

 

“You taste… so… different – ”

“NO!” Adam stormed to Sauli like a blast, knocking Sebastian off the tiny blonde. Even landed hard on the ground, the lunatic vampire was still laughing his insane laugh. Adam’s shaking hands ran on the blonde’s unconscious face, “Sauli!” He called, “Sauli! You okay?” Sauli didn’t answer, his mouth slightly opened, inhaling deeply.

 

“Sauli, I’m – ” Adam chocked as blood filled his throat – Sebastian was too fast, a silver sword passed through Adam’s throat and pointed right at Sauli. “Just one more push and I can kill him within a second. He’s in your hands… Adam…” He pressed his lips on Adam’s ear, whispered, “Let me see how you do it and I’ll leave him alone…”

 

When the dagger in Sebastian’s right hand came in sight, Adam totally lost his sanity. Shutting his eyes tight, he pushed into Sauli. “AAAAHHHH! ADAAAAAM!” He ripped him, he burnt him… Knowing it was the one he loved who was now raping him, the feeling only got worse. Sauli screamed as loud as he could. Tears pooled down his face as he screamed in pain, it hurt horribly. He could only hear his own screams and taste the great pain on his body and his heart.

 

“Faster! ROUGHER!” With Sauli’s neck in the devil’s hand, there was nothing Adam could think of but to obey… “SCREAM!”

 

“SEBASTIAN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!” Howard’s calling came through the wind, ran straight into every vampire’s ears, obviously not pleased.

 

“Yes, my Lord. I am down here.” Everyone stayed still as Sebastian stood up and replied respectfully. The door swung open –

 

So, it was _him_ again. Now that totally explained the chaos surrounded them that day. Terrible pictures flashed by Adam’s head… the night when he was assualted by Howard and other vampires… His games just had no rules. Howard might put them into another torture session. Adam woke up from his overloaded panic, “Sauli… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…” He couldn’t deny that he was getting nervous, but he needed to calm down. No matter what it took, he had to protect Sauli.

 

~ End of Chapter 8 ~


	9. We Will Never Be Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard’s voice told Adam he was here to end the torture. “Sauli, take this!” Adam sank his fangs into his wrist, and poured his blood into Sauli’s mouth. In few seconds, he was so relieved to see Sauli’s broken nose started to heal. “Sauli… Sauli… How do you feel now?...” Nudging his tiny love in the chest, he asked with his hoarse voice. But Sauli was still having his face in his hands, screaming and crying, as the pain began to lessen, his anguished cries got even louder. 
> 
> No other message was on Sauli’s tear-stained face. They were over…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, another super late update.  
> I have a rather bad habbit that I immediately dislike what I have written right after finishing a scene. And so final editing seems to be endless :P
> 
> Please feel comment so I can improve :3
> 
> *Warning: a horror scene in the middle (Sauli's scene)*

Howard entered the room, all the noise died suddenly, leaving Sauli’s miserable cries in the cold air. Instead of honestly admitting their fault, the vampires all rushed at the door blocking Howard’s way, trying to cover what they had done on the couple. But none of them could hide anything – the prison was filled with a strong smell of blood, and a pungent smell of silver. “Get of our my way!” He shouted angrily.

 

“My Lord – ” One of the vampires started to say, but Howard gave him a vicious punch on the face, his head turned several rounds before dropping onto the floor. He shouldered his way through the scared vampires, and stopped as Sebastian popped in front of him.

 

“My Lord,” he bowed so low, “What brings you here?”

“What the hell are you doing? I said get out of my way!” Howard snarled with his face flushed with purple.

 

Howard’s voice told Adam he was here to end the torture. “Sauli, take this!” Adam sank his fangs into his wrist, and poured his blood into Sauli’s mouth. In few seconds, he was so relieved to see Sauli’s broken nose started to heal. “Sauli… Sauli… How do you feel now?...” Nudging his tiny love in the chest, he asked with his hoarse voice. But Sauli was still having his face in his hands, screaming and crying, as the pain began to lessen, his anguished cries got even louder.

 

“Sauli… I’m so sorry… look at me. Tell me you’re okay…” Adam shook him, calling his name, apologizing for his rash decision… after all Sauli had been suffering for him just to save him from the silver torture, he raped him, in front of all other men… “Sauli! I was wrong… please… look at me…” Sauli was only shrieking and shaking his head madly, refusing to remove his hands, unable to look at him. “Sauli…” When Adam bent down to hold him, he crossed his arms over his chest to stopped Adam from getting closer… “Please… don’t… don’t abandon me… I love you… I have no one left… SAULI!”

 

No other message was on Sauli’s tear-stained face. They were over…

 

Howard hurried towards to far end of the prison, to the couple. Sebastian shot after him but his Lord swept past him in a second. Howard instantly pulled Adam away from the tiny blonde – it seemed to be more utterly bitter to see Adam lying naked on Sauli than to see him covering in blood and silver. After his men had removed the chains and tools from Adam, Howard had them taken off their clothes to cover up his prince.

 

Lying weakly in Howard’s arms, Adam was mouthing Sauli’s name. But nothing would help him get Sauli back. He hurt Sauli, the only love he found in two hundred years. Once again, he had ruined everything. “Don’t hurt Sauli… I beg you… Howard…” He muttered softly, under his breath. Hearing Adam calling his name with his angelic voice, Howard could never reject him.

 

“Come over, you stupid thing!”

 

Howard slapped hard on Sebastian’s face as he knelt next to him and Adam. “You have done really wrong.” Howard grabbed him by the neck, pressing his face to the ground, “Apologize to Your Highness or I will take your head off – ”

 

Then someone shouted through the quiet –

 

“Look! Grandfather! I’ve told you he’s never trustworthy! He will ruin everything!” It was Olivia, together with her grandfather Ben, and other witches. She didn’t feel very secure to have the boys in Howard’s hands.

 

“Calm down sweetheart – ”

“How can I ever calm down! Look what has happened!” She erupted, pointing at Howard’s nose when he stood up, “This! Filthy, nasty, perverted thing can never be trusted! This is not the first time he did such disgusting thing!”

Howard shoved her hand away, a sneer curling his mouth, “I’ve never touched your blonde – ”

“YOU BIT HIM!” She had never looked madder, while the other witches on the sides were stony-faced.

 

“Olivia,” Ben quieted the two as he opened his mouth, “Don’t you understand now. It’s destiny. If he didn’t do that to Adam, Lucius Ferres would never risk his life to get into Sauli – if his energy wasn’t drained by Sauli, we wouldn’t be able to summit him back and trap him in the past… the spell wouldn’t have worked… It’s all destined.” Ben said in a calm tone which was beyond comprehensible to Howard, and that widened the nasty smile on his face. “So… you’re thanking me – ”

 

“SHUT UP YOU DIRTY THING!” Olivia snarled, “Grandfather, I can’t just let him do whatever he wants. I should take Sauli myself! I don’t care what will happen to Adam Lambert, vampires are dirty anyway!”

 

Trying to stifle a snigger as Ben gave his granddaughter a silent treatment, Howard said, “Yea, I’ll take my Adam.”

 

And so the imprisonment and torture were finally over, but the couple was separated since then… Though they knew it might be the last farewell, they weren’t struggling… Every struggle would be vain and meaningless now.

 

*

 

Adam was brought back to _Howard_ ’s room – which was, actually his own bedroom when he was still the Prince of _Phlegethon_ , the bedroom where he spent more than a year, with Lucius.

 

Lying on his own bed, he started to realize he was _home_ , after his long journey. Nothing had changed in this room, from its decoration to the furniture, except the extra layers of curtains, and the pearly white wall was now yellowish with age. Memories flashed back his mind – here, he spent the worst and the best time in his life, all with his one and only family, Lucius. He was almost killed here and was revived; he found love here, and lost him here. Just as he thought his bleeding heart couldn’t be any more painful, looking at the window where he had exchanged homing pigeons with the alliance, he felt hundreds of silver stake burning on his heart.

 

Slowly, Howard removed all the clothes off Adam. Finally, he had the chance to take care of the boy he had been longing for, cleaning the blood off his gorgeous body, and feeling his tender skin through the towel. Triumphant smile flickered across Howard’s face. “Adam, I’m so worried about you. Sorry I was late.” He muttered in Adam’s ear, his horny hand palmed on the beauty’s thigh, rubbing. “Finally, you’re in my arms again. We’re together again. Aren’t you happy? Have you missed the time when we were always sticking together? Why don’t you look at me, my lovely, clever pageboy?”

 

_“They say babies taste the best, but I say, young virgin boys are the most delicious, like fine wine.”_

 

_“I love you so much. And you betrayed me? HUH?”_

_“NO! Please! I won’t do that again. I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”_

 

_“How can I get your heart, my darling?”_

_“Just rip it… out...”_

 

_“It’s funny, I can now feel heartache because of you. You’re magical.”_

 

Staring at the oil lamp chandelier dangling on the high ceiling, Adam was drown in his memories, he let Howard’s crazy words wash over him, he didn’t bother to respond a single word. Howard’s lips were getting more aggressive, his kiss right on his open wounds drew him back to the reality occasionally. “Now you’re mine forever. I have forever to make you love me. I have forever to show you how much you mean to me.” Howard hissed.

 

_“Adam, you are the toughest war I have ever experienced. I love you but I feel I can never win your heart.”_

 

_“Silver cut. It takes some time to heal.”_

 

But there was something time could never heal. Forever? Who would want his pathetic life forever? Lucius was captured. His one and only love and friend in two centuries had left him. He was staying undead for nothing.

 

Howard was already ravishing him since the second night, not caring about the still open wounds on his beautiful boy, he didn’t even thought of giving him some cover on his body. But Adam didn’t resist – it was what he deserved – the expiation and punishment for his sins, before he starved himself to withering, to the true death.

 

It was the fifth day. Every inch of his skin was burning and cracking severely due to dehydration. It burnt him to unconscious… Rain was lashing the window, inky black outside the windows, Adam had a moment saw the dark started to slid into the room. He felt his body leaving the bed, everything became a whirl of dark and shadows… It must be about time to leave…Adam begged miserably, hoping it was really _,_ _please_ be nearly time... He started his journey as an immortal in this _home_ … He was locked in this room when he first arrived, it would be nice to end everything here.

 

Howard was getting anxious. During the past few days he had been pouring blood into Adam’s mouth but got it all spat out. “Honey, you need to eat, please! You’re dying! Don’t punish me this way!” Now, Adam lacked the strength even to spit, but still, he wasn’t swallowing. “Adam, you made me do this.” Howard called Sebastian in and ordered him to draw blood from Sauli, “You have been feeding on him, you won’t like the taste of other human.”

 

Adam had to swallow. “I won’t eat him… just feed me… whatever… you want…” It was so agonizing – he wanted to punish himself to die, but had had enough, it would have saved him a great deal of pain and ridicule if Howard had come few more minutes later. But now he had eaten, he wouldn’t know when this punishment was going to end.

 

Adam’s withered skin was all filled up again, plump and radiant; his wide open wounds were slowly healing. Admiring the beautiful weak boy now sitting on the bed – he was fascinating even with vivid red wounds from his face to his body – Howard suddenly had more important business to do than to wait until the beauty finished the meal in his bowl. He sat next to Adam, placed his arm around his neck dragging him closer. “You’re warm again…” muttered Howard, sniffing the sweet scent on Adam’s messy hair.

 

He placed the other hand on Adam’s stomach, moving through his neck to his chin, rubbing on the blood dripped from his mouth, “That’s right, darling, drink it all. You’ll need a lot of energy for our nights,” he whispered, his smirk slid onto Adam’s ear. He took away the empty bowl and shoved him down to the bed, “Darling, now I want you to give some response. You were kind of boring these nights just lying there like a pretty doll.”

 

He straddled the beautiful brunette, his fingers brushed on Adam’s pink nipples, waiting for his response. “You know how much I want you. For you I can do anything. Just tell me how I can please you.” He leant forward, pressing his lips on Adam’s closed one. He held the back of Adam’s neck with one hand and grabbed his hair with another hand, bringing him closer. His tongue easily slid into Adam’s mouth, tracing along every inch in his sweet tasting tongue. “Don’t you try to test my patience.”

 

Usually Howard would love to have enough foreplay to savor every inch of his prey, but it had pushed him to the limit seeing Adam lying there, unmoving. He hauled his legs up and started to smack his butt cheeks. “Say something! I said don’t just lie there like a fucking broken doll!” He snarled, spanking till Adam’s pale skin turned all bloody red. He spread his legs and threw them over his shoulders, pressing his tool against the tight entrance, “You’ve been being so mean to me.” He yanked the beauty’s hair as he pushed in, the painful scream was so loud almost deafening. He could have done it more gently, but he just buried into him completely right away, pounding him viciously quick and deep, pushing hard against the resisting muscles.

 

He was thrusting him with such swiftness that finally took Adam’s screams away. From Adam’s expressions, he could tell this broken doll had been fixed. Letting go of the boy’s hair, he had a really sick thought, “Baby, take some rest here. You weren’t very conscious before, let’s fuck one more time.” He would wait his ripped anus to heal and thrust in again, just to hear the beautiful screams, which he thought was the best sound in the world.

 

_“Adam… Adam…”_

 

Suddenly, Adam heard it… It was a familiar voice… familiar accent… some racking sobs, calling his name. Distantly, came from a floor below…

 

_“Adam… I miss you… Adam… save me… the girl … no…”_

 

It was Sauli’s voice, suddenly sounded so scared. The voice was growing clearer like he was speaking in his ears, but the next moment going fainter like he was moving away. When Howard was lying still on his shoulder tickling on his chest and didn’t seem to hear a thing, Adam didn’t know if it was only his wishful thinking to hear Sauli’s voice again…

 

_“Please, precious stone… they say you’re powerful… please tell him I miss him so bad… I miss him I miss him…I miss you…”_

 

Adam was straining his ears to hear the voice… It couldn’t be his fantasies, it must be Sauli calling him…

 

_“Are they killing me next full moon?... At least let me see him one more time before I die… Just once… one more look… Adam… can I see you again?… Precious stone!”_

 

The voice was suddenly gone, finally there was no hope to hear anything anymore. Adam smiled – Sauli was waiting for him, they had never ended. _“Full moon? The last one was two days ago… Thirteen days left... Sauli. I won’t let anyone hurt you. I’m on my way to you, you hear me?”_ Adam thought, as though Sauli could hear his response.

 

To Howard’s astonishment, he raised his head and saw Adam’s facial expression became very vivid – his eyes closed with an adorable smile slightly drawing his lips upwards. “Baby,” said Howard, brushing his fingers on the beautiful face, “What are you thinking?”

 

“Thinking… you’re such an idiot,” Adam slightly opened his eyes, staring at Howard through his thick lashes, “You think I died virgin? For you? My father –” Howard grabbed his face trying to stop him, but Adam continued, “Father fed me his blood and fucked me to hell every day. You are _nothing_.”

 

“I didn’t fuck you hard enough, huh?” Howard tightened his grasp, digging his fingers into Adam’s cheeks. His voice was dropping, “You slut.” He pressed a hand on Adam’s chest, trailing down masterpiece of body underneath him. “I can crack your little ass, like effortless.” Passing by the side of his hip, his forefinger pressed on the just-healed ring of muscle.

 

Adam reached his graceful hands up, slid into Howard’s hair, yanked him so their lips were half an inch away. “We could have better sex if you weren’t so obnoxious, cruel and mean to me.” Adam accused through his gritted teeth, “I hate you,” he said as he shoved Howard’s head away. Heedlessly, Howard forced his whole finger in, pushing a bewitching whine out of the beauty’s lips.

 

“STOP!” Pushing Howard away, Adam rejected him firmly, and he kicked him off the bed. “Get off me! I’m not your fucking slave I need some clothes on me! You sick bastard!”

 

As expected, Howard was so amused by his eruption. Not only was he then fully covered again, he also made Howard promise not to show up in three days to exchange for some wonderful nights afterwards. Adam could finally have some time to collect himself, for a better plan.

 

*

 

Sauli was locked, in another big bedroom. He was definitely not welcomed. Since he first stepped into the room, a young lady had been staring at him sulkily – she was obviously the owner of the room during her _life_. The top of her long dress was ripped, one of her breasts was hanging over her corset; the bottom part of the dress was also torn, showing her blood stained thighs. She had the glummest face Sauli had ever seen, half hidden behind her very long, blonde messy hair. Most of the time, she would step around the huge wardrobe in extremely slow motion.

 

Every night at the same time, that young lady would swing the wardrobe doors open and hang herself with a scarf. Although she was repeating this scene every night, she was still writhing and kicking hard, while staring at Sauli morosely till her last _breath_.

 

Sitting on the bed, holding his knees, he tried not to look at her – he had something much more important to do. Since he was separated with Adam, he had been begging the witches to let him have one more look at his love, but got rejected. This night, he decided to ask for the help from the supernatural power. Grabbing the stone tight, he sobbed under his breath. “Precious stone… Precious stone… please help me… Adam… tell him I miss him… Adam… I miss you…”

 

Suddenly, his teeth were chattering, it was getting colder… colder… He knew what happened… He raised his head… the wardrobe was empty… “Adam… Adam… save me… the girl… no…” She was on the floor, creeping to him… The temperature dropped with every step she took towards him. Sauli had been living with the deceased since he was born, he knew this girl’s extreme hatred of people could be life threatening, but that moment, he just wanted to finish his message to his love, wishing miracles would happen, he kept muttering…

 

“Just once… one more look… Adam… can I see you again?… Precious stone!” Words choked in his throat… she was at the other side of his bed, climbing up… crawling closer and stopped at his face. Her tongue darted out long, her eyes wide open till her eyeballs almost fell out. Slowly, she opened her mouth trying to utter some words, but she couldn’t let out any sound except some airy hiss.

 

“AAHHHHHHHH,” Sauli squeezed his eyes shut, his fear was out of control as she lent to him. “Don’t kill me yet… what can I help you?... Don’t kill me…” Icy cold air was blowing on his forehead, freezing him to the bones. Vaguely, he heard her hissing _“Aaaaadam… aaadaam…”_

 

*

 

The next morning, the lock on the bedroom door became totally useless for fully recovered Adam. He hurtled around the castle, making all the witches panting behind him. As he stopped to look for Olivia, a teenage witch managed to seize him around the waist, “Olivia! I got him!” She still hadn’t finished her words before Adam swung her against the wall, fear blanched her face when Adam popped out before her abruptly, slamming a hand beside her head.

 

“A-Adam Lambert!” Even with Ben by her side, Olivia still gave a huge jump when Adam turned at her. “Why are you wandering around? Get back to your room!” She tried hard to keep her voice steady but failed miserably.

 

Adam bowed at Ben with respect, “May I have a talk with you?”

 

The witches were exchanging tense and stunned looks after hearing the Vampire Prince’s soft and enchanting voice. So graceful he was. In fact, Adam wouldn’t take any move before he found out what the oldest could do. He followed Ben to the study room, he wasn’t pleased at all to see Ben sitting on Lucius’ chair and having the crystal ball on his desk.

 

“Well, well, the Vampire Prince.” Ben beamed at him, “I know why you’re here. Don’t worry, we won’t hurt Sauli.”

 

“What are you?” Adam asked.

 

“We’re witches, your stepfather knew our ancestors.”

 

Witches and Lucius… Adam nodded, he then had a clue what they wanted – it must be related to Lucius’ marble. “Now you have the marble, why don’t you let us go? My father is dead, he can’t even touch the stone now!”

 

Ben took several deep breaths and then said, in a cold tone, “We need something more than the marble if we want to release the power of it. Vampires never have spirits after their true death, your stepfather can still be around because of the protection. We are not granting him this forever – ”

 

“You’re taking back the protection? You’re killing my father?” Adam cut him hastily.

 

“Kid, he should be dead long time ago, all these years were bonus. I respect you as a young, talented artist. I’ll let you see him one last time in the ritual.”

 

Ritual… That must be what Sauli meant by _‘full moon’_. “Ritual? Sauli… he knows nothing about the marble. He only thinks it is a beautiful piece of stone!”

 

“I can’t tell you much about it. Anyway, we need him to be there. I should warn you not to see him before that. If he has a single drop of your blood, his power will be weakened, he won’t survive half of the ritual – ”

 

“At least I should know why you need him. You know you can’t stop me if I want to see him.” Adam cut him, again.

 

“Well, actually I can take you down quite easily,” Ben drew himself up, dignified. Staring at Adam, he started to mutter strange words under his breath. Familiar high frequency sounds started to ring in his ears, Adam coverd his ears but couldn’t stop the sound from piecing into his head. “STOOOOOP! AAHHHHH!” Adam was then rolling on the floor, holding his head, yelling in pain. Olivia had done the similar spell on him before, but now it was hundred times more painful… His head was about to explode.

 

Ben stopped, “I pity you,” he stepped close to Adam, “You are such a nice kid. If only you knew what you have been doing with your stepfather isn’t right.” He placed his foot on Adam’s shoulder, turning him on his back, “That’s not the love between parent and child, that’s incest, that’s immoral. And it’s so wrong to turn such a good kid a blood sucking devil.”

 

To Ben’s surprise, Adam opened his eyes abruptly, his irises had turned from light grey to bloody red. One strong push, Ben was shoved against the desk. Not giving the elderly a second to breathe, Adam popped in front of him, staring right into his eyes, “RELEASE SAULI AND MY FATHER – AAHHH – ” His hypnotism didn’t work. Besides the torturing high frequency ring, Ben returned him also the sound like a thousand fingernails scraping on the wall that added chill to his tremendous pain.

 

“You’re much stronger than I expected.” Ben stood up. He asked the younger witches to bring Adam back to his room. Adam was still very dizzy, but he tried his best overhearing what Ben was teaching the younger ones. _“No eye contact with him. If you really can’t avoid it, stay firm and strong and he can’t penetrate your soul. Don’t be scared.”_ Every word of Ben’s whisper was very clear to Adam’s superhearing ears. Leading by the teen witch named Casey, they marched Adam out of the room and down the nearest stairs…

 

*

 

The witches put Adam onto his bed and hurried out of the room. No one dare to look at Adam’s half opened eyes except Casey – she was the only one who manage to catch him in the corridor fight, and she had already had eye contact with him there, this very aggressive teen witch believed she was strong enough. Slowly, she was backing towards the door, when she finally realized while she was staring at the handsome vampire, all of her fellows were already out of sight, it was too late – a shadow drifted by and the doors were slammed closed.

 

Adam burst right before her and made her jump in shock. “Casey…” She tried to back away from Adam’s grasp but not quickly enough, she shrieked when his cold hand grabbed on her wrist… but, he was very gentle. “Don’t worry. I won’t eat you. I promised Sauli I won’t eat human…” His voice was so weak, almost hissing, “Please… let me see him… I can… I can look at him through the window or from far away. I just want to know if he’s safe.”

 

“I can’t do this, but he’s fine.” Her eyes never left his beautiful, haunting ones now covered in gloom, “Um… I will tell him this… That’s all I can do.”

 

“Thank you…” He let go of her, his back lying on the door weakly.

 

“I never knew there’s a vampire doesn’t eat human.” Casey didn’t leave the room till sunset. Now she believed in herself even more, she wasn’t hypnotized for a second. The next morning, she came to his room again, along with a big hare. Even though she was very curious about how he ate, he insisted on turning his face to the side lest she would be disgusted. This vampire was a very polite, educated and humorous gentleman, a kind of boy she had never seen. “Er… I told Sauli you miss him.” His grateful smile was like a whole new world to this teen.

 

And so another day she spent with a vampire, alone. Almost unthinkingly, she told Adam something she thought which did not matter. “Sauli is the medium, he’s the connector between our ancestors and the marble. So don’t worry, we will never hurt him, he’s very important. Now he’s in the room next to Ben’s, which is… yea, right under your room.” Adam now knew exactly _who else_ was in the room with Sauli…

 

Time rushed by, it was the third day since Howard left. “Casey, I have no time. He’s coming back tonight…” Adam stared at her earnestly but rolled his eyes downwards the other second. “Who? Howard? What will he do?” As she bent over, tried to look into his eyes, Adam stared back at her, his eyes were turning… “Casey, he’s killing me tonight…” Blood started to turn his light grey irises into pink, “And, they are going to drink Sauli dry…” He muttered, stared at her with his bloody red eyes, “Please help me.”

 

“Of course I will help you…” she muttered sleepily.

 

“Howard gave me three days to save Sauli, now I failed, he and his men are going to drain him tonight. Remember this.”

“Yes. I remember.”

 

“Tonight, when Howard’s men were on their shift, shout ‘ATTACK’ then go into Sauli’s room, tell him Sabina knows all the secret passages in the castle. Tell him to wait for me beside the river in the forest. Follow the roses and he’ll see the river. Remember?”

“Yes. I remember.”

 

“When Sauli’s ready, you should take him out of the room. Okay?”

“Okay.”

 

“When you walk out of this room, don’t lock my door. And, you should look as awake as usual. Understand?”

“Understand.”

 

*

 

“Miss! Miss! Are you alright?” With the experience of healing Lucius’ spirit, Sauli tried to help the poor girl out of her _fate_ – he carried her off the scarf loop, now, she was lying in his arms, panting, and her half naked body was wrapped in a blanket.

 

“Thank you sir… Thank you…” Her face now looked all pretty. A blonde, young and pretty royal member in _Phlegethon_ , Sauli expected she was Princess Sabina. Poor her… “Am I dead… or alive?” She asked. After a deep breath, Sauli answered honestly.

 

_“ATTACK!! ATTACK!!”_

 

The door slammed open abruptly. Sauli turned and saw people and vampires were fighting outside, in a chaos. Casey pushed through the crowd towards him. “Sabina knows all the secret passages in the castle. Wait for Adam beside the river in the forest. Follow the roses and you’ll see the river.” With that, she stopped and her lips still opened, her face was totally empty. He could tell, she was glamored.

 

“Yes, sir, I know the nearest one. Come with me.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

 

With Sauli’s approval, Casey dragged him out of the room. Sauli followed Sabina through the corridors, a crisscross after another, till Casey finally lost her way and was out of sight.

 

“Here, sir! This one is the nearest to the Rosery River!”

 

Jumping into the hole behind a seven-feet tall portrait, Sauli slid a considerable way down, rushing down an endless, dark slide which could only accommodate one slim person. The passage twisted and turned, sloping steeply downwards, like heading ten miles below the castle. “OUCH!” He finally managed to let out a shout as he landed on a damp floor. He stood up in the inky dark, walked till he hit on the wall. Carefully, he traced along the wall… Tears were dripping down his face unknowingly.

 

_Light! He saw light!_

 

Sauli set off a run, weeping his eyes out along the way. He was almost there… Adam was waiting for him at the other side!

 

_“Roses… Roses…”_ Sauli muttered to himself desperately. _“RIVER! River…”_ The roses led him through the forest, to a slim and quiet river, glimmering peacefully in the moonlight. He searched for his love along the river desperately, mouthing his name under his shivering breath...

 

Light footsteps made him jump and spin around on his feet – a tall and wide shadow was coming out from the forest…

 

“Ad – Adam…”

 

A broad smile drew across their faces, they ran at each other. Very agilely, Sauli jump on his love, clamping his legs around his waist when Adam returned him a deadly tight squeeze. Loosing his arms, Adam pulled back and wiped on Sauli’s teary face, “How are you?... My love…” Nothing said, Sauli pressed his lips on Adam’s. Soon their tongues began battling in an intense need on each other. Sauli broke the kiss and bit on Adam’s lower lip. “Um… No, Sauli…” Not listening, Sauli sucked and swallowed his blood. He stared at Adam and pointed at his own neck, but Adam didn’t move. Till once again, he burst into tears and poking on his own neck madly, Adam finally popped out his fangs. The smell of ripping flesh explodes in the still night air…

 

Adam bit on his tongue, rubbing it on Sauli’s wounds till he healed. He pulled away and said, “Sauli, listen. Now I’ll take you to the way out, run away and never come back.”

 

“No, no! We should go together –”

“I’ll stay, I can’t leave my father here –”

“And I can’t leave you here! I’m not going without you!”

 

“No one’s leaving,” said a low voice from the forest.

 

“AAHHHHHH…” Strange sound ripped Adam’s head again, he fell over, dragging Sauli to the ground together…

 

~ End of Chapter 9 ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer holiday has come finally. heeheheehhe. Cheers everyone!  
> *hugs*


	10. The Deadly Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One… Two… Three… Four… Five. Five days left now, Adam…We can make it, right?” Every sunset, Sauli tied a knot on the bed sheet. He whispered to the marble, “My leg healed, I think I still have some of you in me. Adam, why didn’t you send Casey to me this time? Adam…I miss you…” He pretended to sound all fine and awake, but actually, during these days, he tried too hard not to imagine how Adam might be treated and eventually forgot his sleep. Sitting on the floor, lying his head on the mattress, he muttered all his words of love to the marble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Courtney and Meli for tweeting a lot with me :3  
> Hehe inspired me the Saulbert bromantic parts.

 

Adam dropped painfully onto the grass, dragging Sauli down together. For a second Sauli wasn’t able to speak, watching his love twitching under him until Adam’s hands clenched on his arms, digging deep into his flesh. “Stop it!” Sauli yelled at Ben, “Stop it please I beg you!”  
   
“Sauli Koskinen,” muttered Ben, his quiet voice full of hatred, “It’s your _own_ choice.” Then he increased the curse, making Adam to twitch insanely. His ears were ringing, invisible arrows were bumping inside his head, unbearable. He struggled violently in Sauli’s slimy arms, screaming like no tomorrow.  
   
Helpless Sauli was hugging his love tight, shrieking when Adam’s dreadful screams pierced right into his ears. Blood spurted out from Adam’s nose, eyes and his mouth, even his ears, streaming down to the ground. He was writhing and twisting. There wasn’t much life left in him then, his screams were gone.  
   
“GET OFF!” Howard pulled Sauli away, furious that he had taken away his precious beautiful boy. The tiny blonde was thrown few feet away, landing on the cold shallow river. “It’s your fault, Ben!” He wrapped Adam in his arms and yelled, “Your witches attacked my men and let the blonde go!” But Ben’s eyes never left Adam’s face, still muttering the evil curse.  
   
Sauli rushed back and tried to push the vampire off Adam, but got shoved away and so his head hit on a rock. The dizzy blonde was then tied down by the witches.  
   
“STOP IT BENJAMIN! IT’S ENOUGH!” Howard gritted his teeth, the boy in his arms was still bleeding… While all his men were standing far away, none of them dared to move an inch.  
   
Ben clucked his tongue sympathetically. “I showed him enough mercy last time, but _this little thing_ repaid me by hoodwinking my girl –”  
   
“Stop it or I will bite my tongue off and die here!” Sauli yelled, trying to wriggle out of his bound.  
   
“You silly thing really made me mad!” Ben only muttered, but his voice was echoing in the air, it was so loud that the air was ringing. He glared at Adam, “Adam Lambert, just one more time should you disregard our rules, I will kill Sauli after the ritual _before_ killing you.”  
   
With a last, incensed stare at the vampires, Ben swung his cloak around him and walked out of sight, the witches followed, bringing Sauli along.  
   
*  
   
Sauli was marched into the forest, it was so dark he could only see a little distance ahead. A thought came to his mind – he had to take any chances to escape. He twisted abruptly and managed to get out of the witches’ grip. He started to run, but the forest was quiet as a grave, his footsteps were slapping too loudly on the muddy ground. Several times he was almost caught by the witches but managed to slip out of their grip even with his arms tied on his back, until, his left leg was caught by a huge leg-hold trap. It cut him to the bone. He fell over, screaming in pain, and finally, he was found.  
   
“Trying to escape in a dark forest is the most stupid idea, kid.” The witches gripped him tight by his arms, dragging him pass the forest, hallway after hallway and threw him in a small bedroom, next to Ben’s room.  
   
Ten more days till next full moon. Ten more days till he got killed. Sauli, once again, curled up on the ground holding his broken leg, almost crying, just almost. He couldn’t break down. _“Stay strong, Sauli,”_ he imagined Adam whispering in his ears. He knew it, Adam was on his way to him.  
   
*  
   
Ben had given Adam the hardest time ever, it almost drained the last drop of his life, but he started to regain his strength right after the oldest witch stopped the curse. Sauli’s blood worked like magic potion in him. But he didn’t attempt to run. Instead, he was acting weak, letting Howard bring him back to the room, and got thrown to the bed.  
   
“I can’t believe it,” muttered Howard with a lowered voice. “You are really a slut.” Ruthlessly he slapped on Adam’s blood stained face. “How dare you lie to me?” Another slap landed on the other side of the beautiful face. “What did you say about me?” Adam was biting his lip, his brow furrowed, no response.  
   
Howard grabbed the fabric on Adam’s chest and yanked him up, “You ran away? With that blonde? Huh?” With every question he asked, he gave the beauty a slap with no mercy. “You want Sowli? You want Lucius? How about me, slut?” With a last incensed slap, he ripped Adam’s pants.  
   
“Don’t touch me…” said Adam, his voice feeble, “You idiot…”  
“Idiot?” Howard sneered, unbuckling his own pants, “Now see how this idiot ravages your brilliant ass.”  
   
“AAAHHHH,” Adam screamed when the obnoxious vampire ripped him open, “YOU IDIOT GO TO HELL– ” Howard grabbed his face, forcing his mouth open, turning Adam’s curse into meaningless strangled cries. Adam felt ashamed getting raped by him again, it showed his weakness. But which was more important than his dignity was his loved ones: he had to stay in the castle, close to the most simpleminded plotter. Quickly, he wondered if his plan would possibly work – he went into a rage.  
   
Adam’s fangs popped out and his eyes flushed in completely dark red, purple veins were showing under his pale skin. “Get off me!” He screamed and lunged at Howard with a feral growl, “Don’t touch me you idiot!” He kicked and Howard flew meters away, with a loud crash, he landed spread-eagled on top of a cupboard.  
   
“Nice.” Howard got to his feet, then jumped and dived at Adam, knocking him to the mattress. Adam tried to evade but too late. Howard was already on top of him, grabbing his neck with a gleaming smile on his face, “You still remember you’re a vampire?”  
   
“Of course I do – ” said Adam, tried to shove grip off.  
“Then you shouldn’t let the blonde go. Don’t you know we need him for the ritual –”  
   
“I must stop ritual happen _because_ I’m a vampire!” Adam was nearly yelling.  
   
Adam managed to flip Howard over, pressed him down and straddled on him. Sitting on Howard’s hardened cock, Adam grabbed his neck. He leaned down staring at his eyes, but he didn’t say anything. They froze for a few moment, then they both grinned.  
   
“Hey, that’s aggressive,” Howard’s hands roamed from Adam’s chest to his laps, “You’re so beautiful even when you’re mad…” He darted out his tongue trying to reach on wherever he could, Adam pulled back just an inch to escape from his lick, he lowered his voice, “Howard, you’re so silly even in your age.” His face changed back to normal.  
   
“What makes you say that, honey?” asked Howard, his hands brushing on the smooth skin, roaming up to his hip.  
   
“Didn’t you manage to hypnotize those witches? Not even one?” Adam asked. Howard opened his mouth, but Adam pressed his forefinger on his lips and shut him up before he had spoken a word. He shook his head slowly, “Too bad, you don’t even know what they are plotting.”  
   
Howard took his hand and kissed on his palm, “What is it? Tell me.” while his other hand moved between Adam’s butt cheeks to a very intimate area.  
   
“No, not telling you. You bastard beat me.”  
“You can slap me back,” Shamelessly, he put Adam’s hand on his face, “Baby, slap me hard.”  
“No, that’s not fun,” and yet, he slapped his face with a hard slap that made a loud popping sound and left a solid red mark, “But I’d love to return you this.”  
   
“Nice, baby, maybe, this is more – ” He said softly before pressing a finger against Adam’s entrance, and pushed in. “– _Fun_ , isn’t it?” He thrust his finger in and out. The brunette clenched his eyes shut in pain, but he seemed entirely okay with it.  
   
“Ah!” A beautiful voice escaped Adam’s lips as one more finger pushed into him. It burned a lot, but… he wouldn’t stop being the flirty lustful boy this nasty vampire was crazy for.  
   
Adam hadn’t yet realized what happened and Howard had already shoved him down the mattress. The fingers stilled for a moment, just when Adam thought it would be over, they started thrusting again, faster and rougher. The teasing seemed forever, the fingers thrust deeper and deeper inside, hitting on something that made the beauty go wild and his body jolt.  
   
Howard’s horny face split into a wide, toothy smile watching Adam bouncing on the bed. His moans were as beautiful as they should be, boiling an intense pleasure in Howard’s bloody cold body. “You’re too tight, baby. I must prepare you well.” He twisted the fingers inside the clenching muscle, spreading the tight anus open.  
   
“Uh… stop it… it hurts…” Adam gasped out, but the whine was way too lovely it only got him spread wider.  
   
“Why are you so adorable…” Howard muttered, inserting the third finger into Adam just to see the captivating expression when he screamed. Watching Adam whining and wriggling under him, his mind were totally out of place, he just wanted the clothes to come off Adam’s wonderful torso. “You’re too clothed.”  
   
“huh…” Adam gasped as the fingers slipped out of him, leaving him feel strangely empty. And all too soon, hands came to him ripping his shirts off. He opened his eyes and realized Howard had somehow become naked and lying on top of him in an overpowering position.  
   
“Honey,” Howard grabbed Adam’s face, “We’re all good suddenly? I don’t believe you,” he said and spread Adam’s legs roughly, pressing his erection right on the tiny entrance. “You cunning little _bitch_.”  
   
“Doesn’t matter…” Adam hissed. He wrapped around Howard’s neck, pulling him closer, “Let’s just enjoy our time now…”  
   
“Keep looking at me.” Howard ordered. He pressed a small kiss against Adam’s lips, and then, he pushed forward, stretching the boy’s hole as the head entered. “Uh…” The boy whined and trembled when pain shot through his lower half. His eyes half closed, still stared at Howard’s eyes through his thick lashes.  
   
The burning sensation increased as Howard continued to push into him. “Ah!” He squeezed his eyes shut, “Slow!” He cried, and the man almost froze above him, “Slowly… it starts to hurt…” He then clenched his jaw shut, waiting for the whole cock to enter.  
   
Caressing Adam’s hair lovingly, Howard muttered, “As you like.” He moved his hips in a slow rhythm but the boy still shuddered and his muscles contracting. “Are you feeling better?” Howard asked softly.  
   
Adam nodded, grabbed on Howard’s arms, he muttered, “go on…” Then he started to rock with Howard’s quicker thrusts, “Can you go… faster…”  
   
“You’re so bossy tonight.” Howard replied, seemed pleased with Adam’s request.  
   
Quite suddenly, Howard slammed into the boy hard and deep, hitting him inside in different angles and making the boy cry out desperately. The brunette’s cries were so beautiful that energized him to go faster and harder. He was finally having real sex with Adam, hearing his beautiful whimpers, watching him crooning in pleasure under him. He was so unable to bear the intoxicating sensation, “That’s fucking awesome!” he cooed, his hands twined into the boy’s, pinning his hands against the mattress as he kept slamming him at a brutally fast pace.  
   
“Ahhh…” Adam kept on letting out sobbing whimpers, overwhelming Howard with the sensation that took him to a place he had never been to. “Adam… Adam… I love you…” With his name hovering in the room, he knew he had Howard in control both physically and mentally. His muscles squeezed tight around Howard’s cock with each thrust, as though he was trying to suck his soul out. The action amplified the erotic feeling in the horny vampire. “Adam… I’ve been waiting for you… for too long…” Howard filled the room with cold breath.  
   
In fact, Adam didn’t feel very comfortable in his current position, his legs were spread too wide, Howard pressed solid on him, making his cock rub against his stomach roughly. Howard’s cock was dragging against his sensitive flesh raw and rough that tingled.  
   
“Baby,” Howard panted, “You wanna change?” He leaned down, inhaled the boy’s neck, not as pleasant as expected – on top of his natural sweet scent was a muddy, grassy smell mixed with blood. So he pushed up and cupped the boy’s chin, staring at the dried tracks of blood from his eyes down his cheeks.  
   
“No… I am tired tonight…” Adam gasped out softly. The man was disheveled above him, flushed with lust as he gazed into Adam’s eyes. “Sorry, Howard… I look miserable…”  
   
Howard leaned down, pressed his forehead on Adam’s, the boy’s eyes so light grey almost silver, bewitching. The lovely boy blinked and hummed with his every slow thrust. “Adorable.” He brushed his cheeks with his thumbs, “You’re too perfect to be real… Doll face.”  
   
“Ah…” Adam gasped out, “But you hate dolls…” he giggled, “Tore the head off Sabina’s favourite doll, and buried…”  
“You still remember?” Howard mumbled, his voice was too gentle it didn’t suit him, “Now I just wanna bury inside you…” Adam looked so fragile under him, he slowly pushed forward until he was deeply embedded into his still trembling muscles.  
   
“Uh…” Adam let out a soft whimper, closing his eyes as he ran his hands over Howard’s back, caressing him, “You can go faster. I’m fine…” His long legs wrapped around Howard’s waist and lifted his hips to meet his powerful thrusts.  
   
Pleasing Howard was an act, and yet, Adam hated to admit that he was aroused, feeling ecstatic. His body tinkled with joy and his breath hitched. Vaguely he felt something moist and soft on his nipple, realized it was Howard’s tongue as he peeked. He felt a thrill go through his spine watching the man thrust into him while teasing his nipples. “Ahhh…” He gasped out loud, he lost his focus, his eyes went all hazy.  
   
“Adam… You love it?” Howard murmured, his hands moved up to grip Adam’s back, holding him close. Adam closed his eyes and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Both of them gasped and moaned in each other mouths while twirling their tongues together as the thrust continued.  
   
Though Adam thought he wouldn’t go any faster, Howard alternated his speed again to an impossibly rapid one. Subconsciously, Adam’s muscles clenched as Howard hit on his spot again and again. The strokes dragged on his sensitized flesh, the friction drew out his orgasm achingly. That was way too much. Adam’s head fell backward, he cried out and writhed at the sensation.  
   
“I’m coming… very close… Adam…” Howard pound into his beautiful boy desperately.  
   
“Howard. Howard…”  
   
Howard’s long awaited word – his very own name, finally escaped from the boy’s lips. Then he stilled, exploded inside him and collapsed on the boy tiredly.  
   
“Howard… I love you…” Adam muttered so soft that was only audible to vampires’ ears.  
   
“What?” Howard suddenly woke up from the fantasyland. “Nothing.” Adam said, such a bad and rash decision he made. _He loved him?_ Too unconvincing.  
   
“You love me?” Howard grabbed the brunette’s face, forced him to look at him in the eyes, “Though I love to hear that… Since when you love me?” He tightened his grip and reddened the pale skin in his hand immediately, “Oh hell… no, I almost forgot,” he sneered, “A beautiful, devilish _liar_ you are.”  
   
Adam went silent for a moment, “Yes,” he gritted his teeth, “Adam Lambert is the biggest liar in history. Everyone hates Adam Lambert. No one trusts Adam Lambert the timid, cunning and greedy – ” A hard slap on his face shut him up.  
   
“Skip this bullshit. Go on, convince me you’re not lying.” Howard said coldly.  
Adam sneered, “Why should I convince you?”  
   
“Because you were trying to deceive me by submitting yourself to me and saying you love me. You must have done the same on Lucius Ferres. Let me experience how you made him lose his country. See if your wit can save you from the punishment you deserve this time.”  
   
“What else will you do except raping me with a bunch of people? I’ve got used to rapes since the first day you gifted me to Lucius Ferres.” Adam sobbed with his trembling lips, “And your alliance, your soldiers had already touched me way before you, _you loser_.” Howard drew his arm backwards – “You knew me since I was born. We attached to each other for years. What kind of person I was, you know it the best. You _should_ know me! Was I ever a slut to you? That’s how you thought about me?”  
   
Furiously, Howard’s fist dropped next to Adam’s head, but Adam didn’t wince. “I used to think I was someone special to you. But then you gifted me away, I started to know you had never loved me back… I waited and waited… but you never came... I thought it was you when… your soldiers found me. And then we met again you’re still treating me the same… you can still hurt me after all these years… I hate it. I hate you!”  
   
“That isn’t a valid reason you ran away with the blonde. And you’re lusting over your _father_.” Howard said, still in a disbelieving tone, but, much less calm.  
   
“Sauli cares about me. He tells me I was never a bad person… He reminds me to be me…I have never been so trusted and loved… I feel safe and comfortable. Father… who else could I rely on?... He was the only one that wanted me when I was all alone… How about you? What did I mean to you?...”  
   
He felt Howard’s hand was then on his hair, gripped a handful, and loosened after a moment, he continued, “One _last_ thing I should let you know.” He sobbed, and the man froze still, listening, “I know you won’t agree, but the ritual must be stopped. The protection was a deal, for Lucius saved the witches from the Witch Hunt. I see no point these witches today should pass the power on you.”  
   
“What do they want then?” Howard asked, obviously it was a genuine question.  
“They want something from you. That’s all I know.”  
   
After covering Adam with a blanket, Howard left the bed. He was bemused, sitting on the couch, watching the beautiful boy, didn’t dare to get close to the bed until he was fast asleep.  
   
*  
   
“One… Two… Three… Four… Five. Five days left now, Adam…We can make it, right?” Every sunset, Sauli tied a knot on the bed sheet. He whispered to the marble, “My leg healed, I think I still have some of you in me. Adam, why didn’t you send Casey to me this time? Adam…I miss you…” He pretended to sound all fine and awake, but actually, during these days, he tried too hard not to imagine how Adam might be treated and eventually forgot his sleep. Sitting on the floor, lying his head on the mattress, he muttered all his words of love to the marble.  
   
“Sir!” It was Sabina, a look of abject terror on her face. Night after night, she came back asking for help. Every night she came back, she forgot what Sauli had told her. She sobbed, crying the makeup off her face, “Help… I can’t leave here… No matter how hard I run, I passed through stairs after stairs and I’m still here on this floor! Am I dreaming? Can you wake me up? Please I beg you…”  
   
“Your Highness, I’m sorry, I wish I could… but I’m locked in this room too! And you are dead already. I’ve told you.”  
“NO! I am dreaming!” She cried hysterically. “They… raped me… I fainted and I can’t find the way out of this nightmare… Sir! You’re the only one in my dream… help me…”  
   
“Look,” Sauli reassured her, starting to get impatient, “Here is two hundred years after your death. I’m locked up by the witches. Adam Lambert is locked somewhere in this castle too! You better find him. If you see him, tell him I’m here waiting for help too! _Understand?_ ” He was almost yelling.  
   
“Adam… He’ll save me… He’ll save me…” Muttering along the way, she drifted to the door and soon passed through it.  
   
God was Sauli so tired. After ranting at Sabina, his eye lids finally dropped a bit. Maybe, he should sleep for just a moment… hearing Adam’s voice in his dreams, even though it was his angry howl, still was the best dream ever…  
   
“Morning Sauli?” Came a girl’s voice… “Sauli? Wake up, Sauli!”  
“Casey?” He saw her through his half lidded eyes.  
   
“I have to tell you everything. _Wake up!_ We don’t have much time.” She sat down on the bed, hitting on the mattress signaling Sauli to sit next to her, “ _QUICK!_ We’re both dead if Ben knows!” Sauli shook his head trying to wake himself up a bit, she should have hit on his head to wake him up like before, but this time, she was sitting there yelling.  
   
“There used to be some great power protecting all vampires so they could walk under the sun like us, after Lucius Ferres’s death, the power was sealed in the stone in your hands – ”  
“I know, Adam told me. The protection was a deal coz his father –”  
“SHUSH!” She stopped him, looked serious, “Ben wants all the power in the stone. But it was a really powerful charm by the greatest witches, Ben can never release the power from it without the ancestors’ help – ”  
“But they’re dead.” Sauli cut her, yet again, “Ghosts can’t do anything in our world instead of drifting around.”  
   
“That’s why they need you. You’re so called a psychic, but you’re so much more than that. Ghosts grow stronger by drawing our living force, especially when we’re being used. But you, not only didn’t get killed by such a strong spirit like Ferres, you even drew energy from him. That night when Ferres was in you, I won’t say you turned into Ferres himself, you were like a hybrid of an old vampire and some kind of supernatural, both of your powers were amplified. That was pretty scary – ”  
   
She quickly raised her hand and pointed at Sauli’s nose as he tried to interrupt again. “Ben will so summon those witches and let them possess you so they can perform the ritual through _you_.” She lowered her hand and continued, “Both you and Adam should be in the ritual. Unless I’m much mistaken, the strong will of Ferres somehow transferred his own powers to Adam and so he’s the only vampire that’s still protected. Ben won’t waste any single drop of the power.”  
   
As she paused, Sauli immediately took his turn, “Adam can’t walk under the sun after the ritual?” He was than confused when Casey shook her head.  
“I’m not sure if…” she exhaled, staring at her knees before she continued, “As I’ve heard, in the ritual they need to drain blood of the protection receiver, it _should be_ Ferres, but Ferres is just a ghost…” she stopped, looking up at Sauli, her eyebrows furrowed.  
“So… they’ll kill Adam…”  
   
She nodded, “And the easiest way to release the protection from a vampire... is to kill it.”  
   
Sauli’s arms dropped strengthless at his side. “Sauli?” He heard it, Casey was calling him, but his mind failed to process. “Sauli, it isn’t that bad…” It wasn’t? It couldn’t be worse. “Um… I didn’t tell you, they may also need Ferres’ spirit. Vampires don’t have spirit, Ferres could still hang around because he still holds the protection. If he’s still the direct receiver of the charm, he’ll be the key to the ritual.”  
   
“So,” Sauli felt like someone had just flicked a light on his brain, “If father is the key, they won’t need to kill Adam? They can just take back his protection!” He palmed his face in guilt. He shouldn’t have thought about it – that was Adam’s father!  
   
“I’m not sure. I meant… there’s always hope.” She then stood up, “Stand up, I’ll teach you some spells! If you can manage the easy ones, I’ll teach you the one I’m most proud of,” she pulled up straight, her chin high in the air, “I named it Smoke-braiding, braiding smoke like braiding my silky, thick hair.”  
   
Sauli’s stilled, definitely didn’t get her humor. She pouted, “The spell can gather the smoke together so you can hide or escape easily. It’s a very useful illusion! Come on, Sauli! Don’t give up!”  
   
“I will start from the easiest finding spell, to binding, mending, healing and vanishing.” When she told Sauli about the spell which could summon eagles and other animals, “I don’t need these words! I can talk to horses since I was born,” he giggled. Although Casey now looked at him with a new eye, she couldn’t stand his playful attitude at the moment. She looked sidelong at him and cast a spell that made his tongue still as if a clamp was attached to his tongue.  
   
“This is one of the binding enchantments. Invented by, me. Wanna learn?”  
Sauli giggled, he couldn’t speak properly, but still the sound he made was obviously saying _“I want to learn.”_  
  
Casey was a little afraid of his strength, for this was a strong spell that couldn’t not only bind a person’s tongue, but to keep him silent. After releasing the bound, the teaching and learning started.  
   
Teaching Sauli the spell of her very own trick, Smoke-braiding, wasn’t difficult either. Even though they couldn’t test the spell in this smokeless room, she believed that he had the strength to use it well, and even turn the spell into his own ends.  
   
“That’s all I can teach you. Thank you for trusting me, Sauli,” she smiled, “It’s been 12 years I haven’t anyone to talk to.”  
“Really? How about the other witches?”  
   
“Of course we talk. I mean,” she lowered her head gazing at her fingers, and looked up at him again, “like friends.” Her smile split even wider as Sauli smiled back at her. “12 years ago, I forgot why I was wandering on the street, but when Ben saw me I was all injured, new and old wounds all over me, and I almost starved to death.”  
“You’re adopted, so they don’t talk to you?”  
   
“I feel awkward in their big family, I know most of them feel the same too.” Then, she looked serious again, “The first night when I was sleeping, Ben muttered funny words at me and my wounds felt strange. The other day I woke up and tried to say those words, I immediately healed myself, even the scars vanished.”  
“The healing charm!” Sauli said.  
   
“Yes. Although I wasn’t born in a witch family, I was born with some strength they lack. That’s why they adopted me.” Her face looked a bit guilty all sudden as she paused, “That night we messed up your home and found the marble in the safe behind the cupboard. Only I could hold the marble for a second, everyone else touched it had their fingers all burnt.”  
   
He nodded, “It was you… You found me? You told Ben about me so he came for me?”  
   
“No! Even when Ben was a child, his mother told him the prophecy, that two hundred years after Ferres’s death, a boy from the North would come and the mighty power would be unsealed.”  
“Wait… You said there’s a prophecy about _me_?” Sauli’s eyes flew open. After all these years living as a history and supernatural fanatic, he couldn’t believe that he was famous in the witch world before he was born.  
   
“Yes. We thought Howard was you till we found out he’s a vampire. He had been here searching for the marble for years and still found nothing. Then you appeared,” she giggled, “You only took the paintings, we’re so mad! And suddenly you just stepped on the marble. I was like was Howard blind or something?” She laughed a bright, hearty laugh.  
   
“Sauli, I used to agree with them that all vampires are devils. But now I see sometimes, human are more evil. I don’t want the glory, wealth, longevity or the greatest power, I just don’t want to harm others.”  
   
“You’re a good witch.” Sauli smile.  
“Charms and energy don’t have conscience, it’s all about how you do with them. I know you will use the spells well.” She swallowed, She cleared her throat, tears suddenly formed in her eyes, “Now, it’s the last spell I know but I haven’t tried it before. It is a spell showing the dead their way out.”  
   
After Sauli’s _“Wow”_ , she went on explaining, “Ghosts that were murdered by others or by themselves will be forever trapped fate and repeat the moment when they were killed every day. It’s terrible, isn’t it? Who wants to experience that again?”  
“Wait! Father was always next to Adam.”  
“He liberated from his fate because of the protection. That’s why after you almost drained his power, Ben managed to summon him and put him back to where he should belong to.”  
   
“But the spell leads them to where?” Sauli’s curious eyes almost popped out of his face.  
“I’m not sure. You can see ghosts, but I can’t. So, I guess you can show me. Now listen.” She then muttered a long sequence of foreign words, “Close your eyes and repeat it.”  
   
“Do I need to close my eyes when casting this spell?”  
“No, but can you close your eyes for me?”  
“You won’t believe it but I have saved a girl from hanging herself, without any spell!” Sauli flaunted while closing his eyes.  
“I know! You even healed Ferres’s spirit!”  
   
He then tried the spell once, but it wasn’t quite accurate. “This one is difficult.” She giggled, “Now after me.” She taught him again and he did it. He could see the room was suddenly lightened up through his eyelids.  
   
“Sauli, you are even more special and gifted than me, I’m sure they are going to keep you! I know you can be the greatest witch… But… it’s your choice.”  
“I won’t help them. I just want to be normal and stay with Adam.”  
   
“Good…” She paused for a second and then started to sob, “Are we ever friends?”  
“Yes! Of course we are friends!”  
   
“Thank you so much. It’s wonderful to know you and Adam. Although I don’t understand love, I know you two were destined together, don’t give up, my friend.”  
   
“I promise.”  
   
The light was gone. Sauli opened his eyes, and Casey was gone too. Looking around the room, Sauli yelled, “Casey! You didn’t teach me how to be invisible!” He reached out his arms, trying to search for her, “Casey? You’re gone?”  
   
*  
   
Few hours ago, midnight. Adam was agonizing at his lack of intelligence – he had no clue at all how to mess up the ritual, when Howard seemed not to know much about it. Day and night he had been staying up, trying hard to overhear what the witches would say, but mostly they were very quiet or they would be talking in the tongue he couldn’t understand.  
   
 _“Five days left now, Adam…We can make it, right?”_  
Straining his ears, listening to his love’s tender whispers, he was filled with anxiety. No, he was afraid… they might never make it this time…  
   
“CASEY!”  
“GET HER!”  
   
The sudden fight in the corridor interrupted his deep thinking. Abruptly, both the witches and vampires were running around, chasing after Casey.  
   
“SEBASTIAN, GET THE BOTTLE!”  
   
Anxiously, Adam pressed his ears on the door, busy listening to what was happening to the girl who had helped him before. Outside was a complete chaos, Adam couldn’t tell who was yelling, who was crashing on the wall. He only knew Sebastian the revolting bully was involved, that would be a grim struggle for young Casey.  
   
“DON’T YOU DARE – ”  
   
A bottle blasted loud on the wall. A young girl’s shriek trembled the corridor. It was deadly silent again.  
   
 _BOOM, BOOM._  
   
Adam jumped when someone knocked hard on the door.  
   
“Adam Lambert. I know you’re here.” Sebastian whispered at the door gap, “Your little cunning friend made the place all smoky, and sneaked that damn bottle!” Bottle? Unexpectedly Sebastian laughed, “She released your father! It must be you again! You’re dead! You’re dead! Ben’s gonna finish you!” He began to laugh insanely again, as though ten Sebastian were laughing at once. “YOU’RE DEAD!”  
   
Adam froze silent at the door, thunderstruck.  
   
“By the way, your friend is a virgin. _Delicious_ ,” Sebastian muttered in the most obnoxious manner.  
   
Totally burst into fury, Adam’s face went even paler. He raised his head and howled in the air.  
   
~ End of Chapter 10~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killed an innocent girl D; She won't be killed vainly!
> 
> ONE MORE CHAPTER added as I personally prefer even number.  
> Planning for a 'season 2' too :P Support me?
> 
> xoxo  
> :***


	11. Wizard in the Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The grandfather and granddaughter had been finding the counter-curse and arguing about Sauli. Olivia opened the windows for more fresh air a long night. With sunrise came a thick white fog, the view from the ancient castle was spectacularly breathtaking. Until… the morning mist started to part in a very, very unusual way – the mist was all running to the same direction. As they observed in the balcony, the mist was being sucked into Sauli’s windows. 
> 
> “Casey’s trick when she stole the bottle from me,” Ben gazed at Olivia, both of them stayed silent for a moment before rushing to Sauli’s room. They were shocked when they opened the door – convection allowed the mist to pass through their room and filled up the corridor. Mist came from different directions soon cramped into Sauli’s room through the door gap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again apologize for the late update. Didn't expect my new job would be this tiring ;__; Writing is my only way to get away from stress, but I didn't even have time to type a word since August.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!!

Once again, Casey the little witch helped him, she released Lucius. _How could she sneak the bottle that trapped Lucius from Benjamin?_ Adam started to wonder if his mind compulsion had ever worked on her, for the girl had the ability beyond his expectation. Kneeling to the ground holding his head, Adam mourned for the death of the girl.

 

Another agonizing night for Adam, even in Howard’s absence, he couldn’t rest… He had lost Lucius his _everything_ , he had dragged his one and only Sauli into danger, and now an innocent teenage girl died for him. He realized he should have given up long ago, before involving others in his jinxed life, and perhaps he would have been together with Lucius again. Guilt haunted, and it went deep.

 

*

 

Practicing spells and creating illusions for the first time ever didn’t drain Sauli’s strength, but it was exhausting enough to bring him a good sleep. He didn’t really want to wake up for lunch, but when he opened his eyes and saw the white steam from the food, Casey’s very own Smoke-braiding came to his mind. Making sure the witches had already left the room, he tried out this little trick right away.

 

The Smoke-braiding spell was surprisingly easy to remember, but it only gathered the steam together for a second. Sauli tried few times, but still he could not hold it for too long. How could it ever help anyone hide or escape like Casey said?

 

“Staaaaaaaaay!” he whispered to the steam, it did hold its shape and “YES!” then the stream was all loose again. “Huh…” He banged his head on the table before giving it the last try. _“Hurry up_ _, fool! T_ _he steam’_ _s fading!”_ He said to himself. One last try… He muttered the spell at the thin steam, staring and glaring at it as if he would strangle it with his eyes. He did it –

 

He gathered the remaining steam, the more he focused, the better he controlled the shape of it. He shaped it a squirrel, turning it to a bunny by just a thought. He then, of course, thought of his man and changed the steam into a ghostly seeming… “Eh… It’s not Adam… Tuuuuuurn to Adaaaaaam…” He whispered to the disappearing steam.

 

Although he failed to make Adam’s face, with this light spell he first proved the great power was in him. He was so happy that the cold food seemed to be hundred times more delicious than it should be.

 

He couldn’t wait to tell Adam everything, about the steam, the spells and his hidden power. “Casey told me something. Guess what? They have a prophecy about me! I am the Boy from the North!” he giggled, “My hometown is a really good and peaceful place. I will take you there someday.”

 

But then his heart sank as Casey’s words about the ritual flashed through his mind, that the witches were about to take away the protection from Adam, that they were going to deprive this very _human_ vampire of his life. “Adam, if you die, I mean _IF_ , I will follow. Don’t be scared, stay where you are, trust me I can find your channel and we’ll be together again,” he whispered to the marble, managing to keep his voice from wavering as an unknown fear slowly crept into his heart, perhaps it was because of Casey’s weird words before she left? “I don’t know what she exactly meant, she said she doesn’t want to harm others for glory and wealth. I guess next time when we escape, we better bring her along – ”

 

There he was too panic to continue, the fear was amplified all a sudden like water rapidly flooding his lungs, the current fast dragging him down to the bottom. “What happened? What’s wrong, Adam?” His hands started to shake from the shiver on his spine, his lungs, his stomach, his whole inside was twitching… The feeling just wasn’t right… He was so afraid what he sensed would be real… “Adam, are you alright? ADAM!”

 

*

 

“That’s brilliant, little wizard.” Lying in bed listening to Sauli’s story, Adam’s face split with a broad, bright smile. He whispered to the air, “I’m so sorry, it was all about me before. I haven’t really asked you about your hometown, about you.” He responded to Sauli’s words even though Sauli didn’t seem to hear him. He used to ask for moment of silence from his little blonde lover, but now his daily monologue was the thing he looked forward to the most.

 

Suddenly the door bust open, just as he saw the wrinkled hand with long fingers on the door knob, he felt his head exploded with the force of a small bomb, he could only flung his hands on his head, twitching and rolling. Next moment, he was on the floor, watching a tall old man stepping closer. Several young witches entered gingerly behind him.

 

“Benjamin… What do you want…” Adam grasped, still looked fearless even with his eyes blurred with pain.

“Just want you help the younger ones practice the charms,” Ben said with a small grin.

“I refuse!” Adam said firmly.

Ben shook his head, “I’ve never said you had a choice.”

 

Ben nodded and there was a loud bang in Adam’s ears. The young witches started to practice their curses on vampire, causing Adam some tickling stings on his skin to striking pain to his head. Adam stared at the witches for a moment before started to scream and twitch again.

 

“Focus, children! Focus!” Ben commanded with a dissatisfied expression, for Adam’s screams told him that these little ones were way too mild.

“He’s suffering already…”One of the witches said.

“Girl, it shouldn’t be your concern.” Ben answered, frowning.

“We just want to weaken him, don’t we? Perhaps we just starve him– ”

 

“Enough!” Ben shouted. “No mercy to devils.” The young witch that showed sympathy to Adam was then punished to starve for a day.

 

Adam could still hear Sauli’s voice… That he was the one to be killed four days later… It totally explained what the witches’ were doing – they were trying to weaken him to prevent any unexpected in the ritual. He was so distraught. Lucius used to be the only and the cruelest reason he stayed undead, until Sauli came to his life and changed everything, this lovely being gave him countless reasons and responsibilities to _live_. He wanted to _live_.

 

“No… You shouldn’t… Sauli…” Adam muttered, trying to ignore the pain from the torment. Vampires wouldn’t have spirit after they reached their true death, neither would he… Sauli’s death would be a complete waste. “Live for me… Sauli…”

 

The young witches kept on the curses as they were told that Adam was the culprit for innocent Casey’s death. “More, children. For Casey, your beloved sister!” Ben muttered. He wanted the boy to curl up on the floor, withering and twitching with his hands all bloody from clawing at his face and head.

 

Adam’s eye shot open, glaring at the cruel old man in front of him, “I know what you’re planning! You want everything! You’re the real devil!” Ben raised his hand and stopped the younger ones. “Casey didn’t agree on what you’re doing. She died because of _you_!” Adam hissed.

 

Ben knelt down, pulling Adam up and towards him. He wrapped his hand around the boy’s throat. The boy’s grey eyes weren’t even shaking, he continued, “We’ll _fight_ till the last moment!” He tried to pull out of Ben’s grasp, but Ben tightened his grip and forced him to stare into his eyes.

 

“We?” Ben asked. “You better mean you and Howard.” He frowned as Adam’s expression told him he had been communicating with Sauli. “How? That’s impossible.” His fingers dug into Adam’s skin, he smiled, “Children, directly touching the vampire can inflict pain most efficiently.” Adam’s eyes widened, terror overtook him –

 

“Ben, he’s so weak now, he could die…” The younger ones hesitated but the next moment, Benjamin was muttering in a foreign tongue that caused Adam’s blood vessels to burst. Blood spurted out and coated his face. A long, dreadful scream was ripped from his throat, piercing into Sauli’s veins.

 

*

 

Later that night when Howard was arguing about Casey’s _accidental_ death with the witches, provocative Sebastian came to ridicule Adam who was said to be seriously injured. As he opened the doors, Adam was lying still on the ground, his face covered in blood. He would not speak nor move; he seemed not to hear what was said to him, not to see what was in front of him; he was only staring at the air.

 

Sebastian stomped a foot on Adam’s chest. “Oh poor you.” He was simply chuckling at the Prince’s powerlessness and he pressed his foot down harder on his chest. “Look at you,” he shook his head slowly, “You can’t even protect yourself… but still dreaming on saving the others.”

 

Adam was too weak to react even when the younger vampire straddled his laps and leant forward, almost pressing their chests together. Sebastian’s hand moved from Adam’s chest, shoved through his neck, landed on his chin. This pale, blue-eyed brunette took his time studying the features on the Prince face under him. Unconsciously, he bent closer, and closer…“Howard said I reminded him of you… He said I look so much like you… I could have replaced you…Why you have to come back? Why don’t you let go of him?” Tightening his grip on Adam’s face, he continued to mutter hysterically, “You deserved to be tortured to death!”

 

He gripped a handful on Adam’s collar, yanked him up towards his face, “What is so special of you? Your stupid-looking brow? Or your huge nose?” Adam’s eyes moved at Sebastian’s annoying words. “Ah, that’s how you look like in bed? Lying there like a dead fish? Boring.” He giggled, as insanely as he usually was, “Sauli is more fun than you. At least he knows how to suck –”

 

That was the last straw. Using the last bit of his strength, Adam grabbed Sebastian’s neck and pressed him to the wall almost immediately. “You should learn to respect vampires that are so much older than you.” Adam tightened his hand and lifted him off the ground, “I can take your head off with ease. Why you keep provoking me?”

 

“I knew it! You’ve been acting weak begging for his attention! I saw right through you!” Sebastian hissed. He continued struggling, his feet were high up in the air, he heard a light click on his neck and his eyes started to whirl around. Just one more effortless twist, his head would be off –

 

Abruptly he was dropped to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw the Prince had lay down on the floor on his side, fast asleep. It was confusing till he heard Howard and a few servants were approaching.

 

“You – ” It was too late for young Sebastian to react, Howard was already out there, blaming the doormen for leaving the doors unlocked. He was not pleased to hear Sebastian was there without his approval.

 

“My Lord, he – ”

 

Howard waved his hand and shut Sebastian before he stepped carefully to Adam. He sat next to him watching the beautiful boy being so immobile. He couldn’t believe how miserable his lovely boy looked right now. “Benjamin… I will kill him! I will kill him!” Muttering to himself, he carefully scooped Adam up.

 

In his arms, Adam’s shirt was dragged slightly to the side, exposing some very private skin below his neck, Howard’s eyes feasted on the fair skin and his nice features under the pearly moonlight. He took a good look at the sleeping boy before placing him on the bed.

 

Slowly, he ran his hand through the long legs. He roamed his hand up his hip and explored the shape on his cute waist and chest. Then he reached his blood stained face… and that was when he caught himself forgetting Benjamin’s attack on him earlier.

 

Sebastian consumed with jealousy for he was completely ignored. “My Lord, he’s wide awake!” His very unwise action broke the peaceful moment. “He wanted to kill me – ” He finally got the attention but Howard only turned to him to give him a two-second stink-eye before he turned back to Adam.

 

“He’s acting!” Sebastian yelled again. His words did not get into Howard’s ears but only _awoke_ Adam.

 

Adam opened his eyes and saw Howard leaning over of him, he quickly rolled to the other end of the bed defensively. “Why?” Howard giggled. He sat on the bed and pulled Adam back on his chest. “Get water and towel, quickly!” He ordered the servants, his arms snake-wrapped tight around the boy’s waist as if he would slip away.

 

“My Lord!” Sebastian yelled and got ignored again, even the servants were sneering at him. Soon all eyes were back on the beautiful Prince when a lucky servant was chosen to help clean his face, revealing the pale and slightly freckly skin. It seemed such an honor to have the chance to serve the Prince a bowl of fresh and warm hare blood, every servant envy him his good luck. They all fought for the chance of getting the Prince some water to rinse his mouth after meal.

 

The feeling of jealousy made Sebastian accused Adam for something that had not happened. “My Lord, he’s not loyal to you! He must have affairs with that witch!”

“Who? What happened?” Adam questioned.

“A witch just released Lucius Ferres last night, the girl that helped you and Sauli escape – ”

 

“What?” This time, Adam interrupted. “Can you be more unfair? Or are you too stupid to realize I am _locked_ here? I didn’t even know what had happened – ”

 

“Baby, I know it wasn’t you. I defended you. I promise, Ben will get the most painful death for disrespecting you.” As he said to Adam’s ear, Adam was feebly trying to push his arms off. Howard was excited to see strength started to come back into his lovely boy. He clutched Adam’s fists that were punching hard on his arms, and then he placed a kiss on each of his hands.

 

“Disgusting!” Adam yelled.

“Yes, I’m disgusting. Go on.” Howard smiled mischievously and enjoyed Adam’s vain struggles. “How adorable. I know you’ll forgive me eventually.”

“You delusional. Who has forgiven you?” Adam gasped.

 

“Now who is talking to me?” Howard yanked Adam down on the mattress, quickly rolled him on his back and sat on his laps. Pinning the beautiful brunette’s shoulders on the bed, he bent over, “Four more days, I’ll take you out, in the sun, to the lake, you like drawing lakes and water. I promise I’ll announce you the Prince of my kingdom– ” Howard stole a kiss from Adam’s lips and got a weak slap in return.

 

To have the beauty so weak, lying under him, Howard felt all dominant and powerful, in an erotic way he couldn’t help. “You don’t want to sleep in dirty clothes. Let me clean up for you.”

 

Sebastian was still standing there, clutching his fists with burning anger twisting deep in his stomach. Howard was smiling, no matter how Adam was throwing tantrum on him or beating him, he was smiling so bright! The young vampire had been a loyal submissive for decades to achieve that but never could.

 

“Dismiss, all of you.” Howard ordered while undressing himself. The vampires filed out but Sebastian. “Not tonight, sweetheart,” Howard asked his second favourite to leave. Sebastian opened his mouth, then shut it again before turning to leave, feeling like an irrelevant.

 

“Stop!” Adam tried to shove Howard’s face off his neck. “I only want to talk tonight, nothing else,” he said, loud enough for the younger brunette to hear lest this reckless young vampire would be too angry and harm Sauli.

 

“You must be kidding.” Howard leaned forward, started to undress Adam. “No…” Adam could move no more for he was too weak. Howard didn’t stop, he rejoiced to unbutton the bloody shirt and the undershirt. He knew this time, Adam couldn’t disturb him and he was free to get him all naked. Getting between Adam’s legs, Howard smiled and enjoyed the obscenely loud sound of the pants being torn as he was taking them off without untying the string on the waist.

 

The underpants glided down Adam’s smooth skin, his long legs twitched feebly to Howard’s affectionate touch. “I know, baby, I shouldn’t do this but, how can I resist?” he said, placing loud kisses from Adam’s feet to his knees. He lifted the long legs on his laps, forcing them to spread. Leaning forward, he was smirking and pinning Adam’s arms to the mattress. “You know you’re too lovely.” He kissed the beautiful boy deeply, running a hand over his chest and down his hip. His other hand held the boy’s chin, keeping him from turning to the side.

 

Vigorously, Howard took Adam’s tongue into his mouth and sucked, as he did, he moved his hip against Adam’s. Their bare members rubbed and made Adam hummed in disgust. Howard kissed down Adam’s soft cheek to his neck, kissing and sucking all the way down to his collar bone.

 

All other vampires didn’t actually leave, neither was Sebastian. The servants stayed at the door, the lucky ones that were closer to the door could peek inside, and the other ones were also having fun listening to the sound. “He’s even more beautiful up close, he’s surreal. You won’t believe there’s such a boy until you see him,” the luckiest man whispered to the others.

 

“Shut up!” Sebastian was much irritated that everyone was bewitched by his rival. “He took my Howard. I will destroy his man!”

 

“No…” Adam gasped.

“You don’t like it?” Howard asked. “I can do better.” He didn’t hear what was happening outside.

 

Adam wanted Howard to stop Sebastian, but words choked in his throat feeling a hand slipped under his hip. Howard’s right hand soon lifted his hip up for a better angle, Adam whimpered when the aggressive finger worked their way in. Instinctively he fisted on Howard’s shoulders.

 

“Punches are hard. My Prince is recovering,” Howard smirked, staring at the beauty that looked so much awake right now, he inserted a second finger. Adam squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth hang open for a louder whimper.

 

“The only thing Lucius Ferres did right was to keep you this damn tight.” Howard ran kisses on his chest, brushing his tongue over his nipples as his fingers moved and stretched the boy, forcing him to scream louder. “I don’t usually spend time on foreplay. It’s only for you, Adam.” He pulled back and sat on the mattress, throwing Adam’s left leg over his shoulder, caressing along the length of his thigh. “Your legs are so beautiful, I always want to eat them,” he nipped on Adam’s thigh with a nasty smirk, his right hand never stopped moving violently.

 

In a moment, the fingers were finally pulled out. Howard didn’t give Adam enough time to catch his breath, throwing the other leg over his shoulder, he pressed his hardened member at the tight entrance. “Wait…” Adam begged, his lovely voice was still very soft, “Sebastian…”

 

“Sebastian? Why?”

“Just bring him here.”

“I don’t understand. You don’t like him.” Howard was confused, but he couldn’t hide his happiness. Right after Adam reassured him that his perverted wish of having sex with his two favourite boys was approved, he had the servants at the door to look for the younger brunette.

 

*

 

At the moment in another bedroom, Sauli was pressing his ear to the floor. He had been staying very alert since he felt danger at Adam’s side. From time to time, he had pressed his ear to the door, sniffed the air through the door gap and tried to utter nonsense spells to turn himself a fly that was small enough to pass through the gaps between the windows –

 

“AH!”

 

Sauli jumped in a sudden loud scream and a bang at the door: someone tried to break in, but the door wasn’t only locked but sealed with a very powerful charm. He was thrown backwards, crashing to the wall and landing in a crumpled heap, right before the doormen’s eyes, and he was shamed to anger.

 

“You come out, Sauli Koskinen!” Sebastian yelled at the door.

That was the most repulsive voice Sauli would never forget. Quickly he pushed up and fled to the door, tripping on his own feet and slammed himself on the door. “Let me out now!” He pulled the doorknob madly, “Let me out and I’ll kill you!”

 

Sebastian laughed, “You? With your skinny arms?”

“OPEN UP!” Sauli yelled back.

 

“Are you ordering me now?” Sebastian asked, his face filled with malice, “You arrogant bitch like your ugly Adam Lambert – ”

“He is _not_ arrogant!” Sauli interrupted.

“He is a nauseous, disgusting man who’s been living for too long he doesn’t deserve!”

 

“What do you mean?” Sauli seemed to explode when terrible imaginary scenes came to his mind, “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?”

“That nasty bitch has got the punishment he deserves but he’s still trying to get my man! I promise he’ll watch me torture you to death when you’ve completed your mission!” Sebastian threatened, making Sauli even angrier.

 

Their fight didn’t last long when Howard sent the servants there and interrupted them. “Sir?” A man asked hesitantly, “The Lord and His Highness summoned you. Would you come with me?”

“Of course.” Sebastian answered, his voice rather high pitched.

“You are not touching him!” Sauli screeched, his fists banging at the doors.

 

Sebastian was grinning, for Howard’s attention was somehow back on him, “I’m feeding on his blood, you stupid bitch!” When he turned to leave, Sauli’s weird words came out from the door gap behind him, struck him hard on the back of his head, knocking him right down. “What was that?” He asked with shock, rubbing on his head where had just been knocked.

 

“Adam! Never mind him! He can’t hurt me!” Sauli yelled, banging and pulling on the door wildly, “Let me out! Adam!” That insane vampire had driven him crazy, if only Adam knew he was safe. And Sauli didn’t realize he had just yelled at someone in a tongue he didn’t know.

 

Just when Sebastian made his triumphant entrance to Adam’s room again, he started to sneeze and cough. What came next were serious headache and pain on the throat and on his every muscle. “These are the symptoms of cold, am I right?” Adam asked. Both Howard and Adam startled to speechless, neither of them remember how long it was since they last experienced sickness. Vampires wouldn’t get cold as they would heal immediately from any disease.

 

“We should look for help,” Howard quickly carried Sebastian in his arms.

Adam stormed forward, blocking Howard’s way. “Ben hates us! He’ll kill him!” He really couldn’t care less if Sebastian would be killed, but it wasn’t a coincident that he fell sick after visiting Sauli. Exposing Sauli’s hidden talent might expose him to even greater danger.

 

Unfortunately, Adam was still too weak to stop anything. Ben diagnosed Sebastian was cursed by a very rare spell that none of the witches around had heard of, let alone casting it. Sauli’s hidden talent might soon be revealed…

 

*

 

“I don’t think it’s Sauli. No matter how gifted he is, he can’t do anything without learning it,” Olivia said.

“Casey could cast the healing charm without couching,” Ben recalled.

“That’s different, she heard the spell but Sauli knows nothing,” Olivia replied.

 

The grandfather and granddaughter had been finding the counter-curse and arguing about Sauli. Olivia opened the windows for more fresh air a long night. With sunrise came a thick white fog, the view from the ancient castle was spectacularly breathtaking. Until… the morning mist started to part in a very, very unusual way – the mist was all running to the same direction. As they observed in the balcony, the mist was being sucked into Sauli’s windows.

 

“Casey’s trick when she stole the bottle from me,” Ben gazed at Olivia, both of them stayed silent for a moment before rushing to Sauli’s room. They were shocked when they opened the door – convection allowed the mist to pass through their room and filled up the corridor. Mist came from different directions soon cramped into Sauli’s room through the door gap.

 

The witches quickly gathered and busted Sauli’s door and found him standing in the middle of the grey, looking scared. He was only practicing for his great escape. He stepped backwards when the two oldest witches walked in.

 

“How did you learn this?” Ben asked disbelievingly.

“I just learned it,” he stepped one step backwards and yelled at the old man, “W- Why you’re awake so early?...”

“Because a vampire was cursed last night and we are so concerned about it.” Olivia said, “Maybe you’ll know who did that.”

“I don’t know…” Sauli swallowed, “How is Adam? Is he alright?”

“He is a devil, son. You’re choosing the wrong side,” Ben reached out his hand, “Come on. Come to us, to the bright side.” Ben was smiling, as if he had just found a real treasure.

“He is a good man with bad luck!” Sauli sobbed, he shook his head slowly, “He’s kind. He’s more human than you!”

 

Sauli took a deep breath and closed the thickened haze, drowning the room till a man couldn’t see his own hands before him. Olivia immediately tried to find the door while Ben was trying to think of the counter spell of this misty trick. To the witches’ surprise, the mist was quickly drifted out of the room, graying the light and blurring everything in the corridor. “Block him! Don’t let him go!” Olivia yelled but it was too late to ask those stunned young witches to move.

 

A wall of grey mist lay across the corridor, hiding all that lay behind it. The witches bumped into the grey reaching their arms everywhere to catch Sauli, a few times he got caught but was released by mistake.

 

“STOP! COME OUT FROM THE SMOKE NOW!” Olivia commanded but most of the witches didn’t comply.

 

The rising sun kept thinning the grey, hiding in the mist was no long safe. He was few meters to the crisscross before the corridor that led to the secret passage. He quickly figured out how to freeze the mist in a particular place so it wouldn’t follow him everywhere. He then directed the mist to the other side of the corridor and confused all the witches, making them catching each other and casting spells into the empty mist while sometimes attacking their peers by mistakes.

 

Pushing the portrait to the side, he immediately jumped into the big hole and slid, twisted and turned all the way down. It was Sauli’s second time escaping through the secret passage, he swore to himself he wouldn’t cry again traveling in the inky dark, steep and damp tunnel.

 

“UGH…ahhh…” He shot out of the tunnel and his back landed achingly on the ground. His back hurt every step he took, but he couldn’t stay. For fear that the secret passage might be discovered, he must leave as soon as possible. The path to the way out seemed to go on for eternity. _“Light… Light!”_ Hope finally appeared to the tiny blonde.

 

He hurried out to the forest, unconsciously, he ran to the Rosery River again, where he and Adam last met. “Search carefully!” Came a voice from the woods. Turning around, Sauli was desperate, he had nowhere to hide. He didn’t know if it was his own thinking – he heard a _tree’s_ calling, he turned to it and saw a huge tree hole that was more than enough to accommodate his body. He jumped into it, cast the spell came from nowhere to seal the hole and it worked like genius.

 

The working of different incantations had drained his strength… Now his body so ached and trembled, he fell asleep inside the big tree…

 

Squirrels woke him up and it was nearly sunset. The seal on the tree hole had already gone, more squirrels came down to greet him. “Why?”

 

Following the squirrels, he climbed to the top of the tree. “The sunset is so golden. I wish he was here with us,” he muttered to the squirrels on his shoulders, his voice trembled a little. “I won’t cry. I’m strong. OUCH!” A squirrel suddenly bit on his back and so he turned – the castle was at his back – there was a room covered in thick black curtains with silver bars attached to the windows like a huge bird cage.

 

When he saw the homecoming eagles stooped down to him from the wind, he summoned them by their names. “Please… Please… Adam…” Sauli begged as the eagles were then pecking and scratching on the closed windows as he commanded. Slowly, the man inside lifted the curtain…shocked to see big birds from different angles kept swooping down, squeezing themselves through the bars.

 

Sauli finally had a look of his man again, only to find his cheeks were all gaunt, his pale face coated in blood. His strong and energetic man was gone… It stabbed him with remorse to find out that his escape only made the witches vent their anger on Adam…

 

In a moment, the eagles all flew back at once to Sauli and so Adam’s eyes followed – across the air that was crowded with birds, their eyes met. Adam’s eyes turned bright again. He saw crying Sauli. Usually he would ask his tiny love not to cry, but now he wouldn’t, every drop of his diamond-like tear was so precious, every emotion of his was so adorable.

 

“How are you, my love?” Adam’s lips moved, with the sweet smile Sauli missed the most. By reading each other’s lips, they communicated.

“I’m fine.” Sauli lied, squeezing out a smile, “You?”

Adam rubbed on his head, “I’m fine too, but my head hurts.” He pressed his hands on the window, “I missed you!”

 

“I missed you too.” Sauli blew a big kiss to his man and Adam kissed him back.

 

“Dangerous.” Adam then waved his hand, “Run away.”

 

“NO!” Sauli shook his head and pointed on his chest, “I save you!” then he pointed at Adam. Adam shook his head, showing disapproval. Sauli insisted, “I SAVE YOU”, he did the same gestures again, but pointing harder. “I LOVE YOU!”

 

“I love you too. I can’t risk your life, you understand?” Adam furrowed his brow.

“I can’t lose you, you understand?” Sauli rubbed his teary eyes agitatedly, “Why you never know how much you mean to me? Why you never try to love yourself like how I love you?” He fisted on his own chest, “It hurts…”

 

He didn’t mean to put Sauli to tears again. He would love to go over his every vivid expression in his last few days, but it was just too selfish to have him stay. He raised his hands to touch the window, tracing along the outline of Sauli’s face on the glass, realized how far they were when he could cover him up with just a hand. “I want to be with you forever. Am I too selfish?...”

 

Adam didn’t have the luck to see Sauli’s reply, he was suddenly panicked by something at his back, the next second he turned back to Sauli, “I love you!”. The curtain was lowered. Their long awaited conversation was ended hastily.

 

Sullenly, Sauli hid back to the tree hole, hugging his knees, being wary of any dangers that might approach… His mind was a mess – he was all alone but he was at the same time accompanied by the noisy neighbors. Since Casey’s secret lesson, Sauli began to hear _voices_ , he understood the languages of the animals and the speech of the forest, and he could now tell if the wind blew the truth. He had entered at once into the mystery of power and he wasn’t quite use to it. The nature never stopped babbling, everything was tremendously annoying out of control.

 

The sun set, leaving the forest in complete darkness. Sauli parted with his new squirrel friends, the wind blew cheerily after him. When he was struggling with the direction, the old trees and leaves talked in totally incomprehensible riddles, yet they understood each other perfectly. They laughed and teased the lost blonde boy, but eventually the boy gained the old trees’ respect for he was always so modest and polite. They told him the way.

 

The walk through the forest was tiring, especially for Sauli as he had been going circles after circles around the castle thanks to the trees’ riddles. He was exhausted, cold and starving. Brighter light became visible ahead, he rushed towards it. He stepped into the nearby town.

 

“Help! Help me please!” Sauli cried out to the first woman he saw.

“What can I help you?” She replied, looked very concerned until Sauli told her about the witches. “The _witches_ kidnapped you and your lover?”

“Yes! And the vampires! They locked him in the castle over there!” Sauli pointed towards the direction of the castle.

“And the _vampires_?” She frowned and turned away.

 

Some people he met took pity on the hungry boy and gave him water and hot food, but none of them believed his words. Receiving no help, he frantically searched around the street until he finally bumped into the loud cheering crowd.

 

The crowd was dancing, drinking and hugging each other, enjoying the party after their feast. In the dancing crowd, there were men armored breastplates of bronze and armed with fine silver swords, their helmets and shields on the floor. _Erebus_ nowadays was obviously too peaceful that the soldiers became a group of undisciplined and loose folk.

 

People in _Erebus_ were never warlike – it was not warriors they were famous for (except the Lamberts, the family which was executed on the gallows for their betrayal to the kingdom), but their wealth. Finest armors and weapons were once again the accessories to show their status after defeating _Phlegethon_.

 

“Help! Please!” He still rushed to the soldiers and asked for help though, for his desperate hope, “My lover and I were kidnapped!” He yelled but the watchmen didn’t bother to listen to him. “Please! The witches and the vampires still keep my lover in the castle!” The people stopped, eyeing at the strange boy with an exotic accent.

 

“VAMPIRES? In _Erebus_?” A man asked, looked terrified.

“Yes, vampires! You must have learnt about the war between _Phlegethon_ and _Erebus_ two hundred years ago. The _Phlegethon_ were all vampires –”

“Okay, wait. What castle did you say?” Another man interrupted, “The _Phlegethon_ Castle?”

“Yes! My man is there! They torture him!”

 

Just as Sauli was thankful that the soldiers seemed to understand him, the crowded burst into laughter. “This kid is so disturbed!”

“The witches and vampires keep your man in the old _Phlegethon_ Castle? Who’s your man? Lucius Ferres?”

“No, it must be Adam Lambert. This kid is too young for Ferres.”

“But Ferres loves little boys.”

They laughed scoffingly.

 

“I am serious!” Sauli yelled, “Prince Howard – ”

A muscleman grabbed a handful on Sauli’s chest, “Enough, you! Don’t disgrace our hero.”

“He’s not a hero! He took all the credit for what a load of other people did!” Sauli struggled out of the man’s grip, “He’s a weasel!”

 

The people were all silent again, and the soldiers picked up the swords that were currently on the ground. They stalked forward to the disrespectful boy with anger in their eyes. Some men pulled his arms behind his back. The boy seemed so powerless while a soldier pointed the sword at his face. “Prince Howard was our greatest hero. He risked his life to defeat the evil King and freed everyone. And we’re now the safest and the most civilized kingdom of all.” He pointed the sword directly between Sauli’s eyes, “Apologize.”

 

“You know why you’re using silver swords not steel ones? Because your ancestors used them against the vampires.” Sauli said with a lowered voice. He wasn’t even scared nor was he feeling anything. “I pity your ignorance, calling the most cowardly man your hero.” He sneered. He felt like calling out some words he already known but he had no idea what it was, he just felt it building up inside his gut.

 

“Maybe we should teach you a little bit of manners,” the man raised the sword with both hands.

 

Then the sword came down in slow motion in Sauli’s eyes. It glided on his forehead, “NO!” he shouted, and the words inside him shot out. A blast shook the air, the men behind him were off to the ground. He shot his hands forward and the man right before him was then off his feet, landing hard on a fence ten feet away. His throat and body were impaled, died a quick but painful death.

 

People were all startled, no one dared to move a step, until a woman pointed a shaking finger at him, “D – D – Devil…” they so started to run away.

 

He had just killed someone… Casey had warned him. _“What was that… What did I just say…”_ He glanced around, an unknown feeling of panic began to seize him – not because of feeling weak, but for he had so much power which seemed not belong to him. He looked down at his thin arms, and raged at his lack of control.

 

The air was still and silent all a sudden, unknown but familiar spells echoed throughout his mind, repeating over and over again, frantically rushing to his throat. He stepped backwards and stomped on someone.

 

He turned and saw two men struggling on the floor, groaning as blood soaked their clothes. Staring at the injured men, he tried to find the words to cure them, but failed. He knew many curses, and was better at causing sickness and death, perhaps, than at healing.

 

“Don’t kill me…” the men begged.

 

“I… I don’t know…” Sauli hesitated, and began to run blindly down the street. He only knew what the whisper of the wind was telling him, that he had to get away, far, far away. He continued his run until he found himself back to the desolate forest.

Hiding back into the tree hole, the boy stared at the moon which was almost full.

 

Repeatedly he asked himself what he had done… he couldn’t think of any way to save Adam, he had even turned himself a murderer… A scream bubbled up inside and was about to come out with force. He covered his mouth and a muffled sound escaped his lips. He didn’t notice how empty and silent the forest was, as if no one was looking for him anymore.

 

~ End of Chapter 11 ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter has been in my mind for a long time :p  
> Don't worry, the boys will meet(and hug) again!


	12. Infinite Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if –” Adam took a deep breath, “I don’t have a spirit?”  
> “Then I’ll kill you before they take your protection away, and I’ll kill myself,” replied Sauli firmly.  
> “I don’t like it… I don’t want you cry over my dead body…”  
> “I don’t like it either. But… let’s forget what happened in this life. We’re leaving here.”
> 
> “Take my hand.” Adam reached his hand out and instantly Sauli clutched it. “Are you afraid?” asked Adam gently. Sauli shook his head but his tightly shut lips were explaining the opposite. “That’s just in case, right? I bit Benjamin two days ago, he’s injured, the ritual will fail, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it's been a looooooong time since last update.  
> Work is torturing, post-grad assignment were killing me brain cells xP  
> But I promise, this chapter won't disappoint you!  
> Enjoy! xoxo

The Nille, a green mountain surround by the streams of the most rapid river in the kingdom. Despite the grassy, peaceful appearance, everyone in _Erebus_ agreed that this ancient mountain was a creepy one.

 

From time to time, people were reported missing, found dead in the forest or drown in the river. While people from all over the kingdom would still try to get across the woods and head deep into the mountain, for its never-been-proved gold mine rumor. Scary and haunted stories about Nille and Ar River had been one of the topics for gossip when people lacked topics to discuss.

 

The stories had been embroidered for too many times, no one could be sure what the truth was anymore. But according to the older inhabitants, everything started since two centuries ago, when the evil King took back the sacrifice from the Ar River that incurred God’s wrath.

 

“It isn’t that scary though, the roads and bridges are quite wide and safe. Adam said the mountain was rocky in his time…” Sauli recalled that afternoon he was with his love, that sweet voice he missed...

 

Hugging his knees to his chest, he stared blankly outside the tree hole, watched the late-winter snowflakes whitening up the forest. He had no idea why the wind suddenly blew him the story of Nille and Ar, anyways, he felt thankful that the story had temporarily occupied his mind, saving him from drowning in the guilt of murdering someone –   

 

“What’s that?” The silent night suddenly erupted with cheers and hails. Sauli went out from the big, old tree, and walked towards sounds. He could only see few feet around him, so he took every step carefully.

 

_“Throw him in! To God!”_

_“Do it! It’s time!”_

 

The closer Sauli got, the more horrible feelings attacked him like drops of poison in his heart – he heard it, someone was getting killed, an unknown person, whoever it was he just did not want to pretend to hear nothing. He sped through the trees, skipped through the icy glimmering stones; slipping over the frozen plains did not stop him, he just kept running, running to save the victim.

 

Passing the last tree, he was out of the forest finally, all rocky and red sandy. Once again, he had no idea how come he knew, he just knew it was Nille the haunting mountain he was standing on. But shouldn’t it be all green and grassy?

 

Slowly, he paced to the weird looking crowd standing along the cliff. The people were wearing… very simple and plain clothing made with inexpensive fabric, really old-fashion – not old-fashion, the clothes just did not look like what people would wear nowadays. These people must have been isolated from the outside world for decades.

 

_“God wants sacrifice! Kill him!”_

_“Throw him in now!”_

 

“STOP THAT!”

 

The crowd stopped and turned at Sauli’s scream… “How can you do that? It’s a person –” Sauli froze at the scenes before him – those people, more accurately, those _beings_ between dead and alive… Men, women and children, their eyes were sightless and sleepy, their emotionless faces and blank eyes upon him –

 

 _“FATHER, THIS IS FOR OUR WHOLE KINGDOM!”_ A loud voice drew the crowd’s attention back to the river side.

 

_“Valuable, fine, precious and alive, it can only be you!”_

_“CARL!”_

 

The last howl-like yell was a slap to Sauli’s face, that deep and strong voice…

 

“FATHER! PROTECT ADAM!” yelled Sauli, trying to push through the crowd, “ADAAAAM!!” But then his head spin in a strong strike at his back. Without warning, someone grabbed a tight hold of his neck. He tried to draw breath, but only to find he was blacking out.

 

_“FATHER! HELP ME!!! AHHH…”_

 

A sudden piercing pain in his heart… that was Adam… crying for help… Sauli opened his eyes, he twisted around and glared at the man who was still holding his neck. Anger burst out of his lips and the man was blown away by the spell, knocking some others to the ground.

 

“ADAM!” Sauli set off a run, storming to the fighting crowd a hundred meters away. He was staring unblinkingly ahead of him, trying to find Adam in the armored crowd –

_“AHHH…”_

 

The next second, Adam was knocked down, falling on the edge of the cliff, his face covered in blood, soaked his blue velvet coat to deep violet. Slowly, Adam pushed up and turned to another man in velvet coat, begging for mercy.

 

“Of course I’m not killing you. God needs you _alive_.”

 

With the cruel words done, he lifted Adam up by his neck and threw him to the river.

 

“NO!” Without thinking, Sauli jumped into the rapid water of Ar River. The water was so cold it burnt on his skin like fire. As he swam, ferocious waves cut on his skin like daggers. Sauli began to shiver violently.

 

Holding his breath, he dived deeper. The closer he was to the river bank, the quieter and darker it got. At the exactly moment when he found he needed oxygen, a few bubbles hit on his face…

 

“A– ” He wanted to call his name, but he could not go on, his lungs were going to explode. His legs kept kicking, kicking… Water started to fill his brain and flood his lungs…

 

 _GASP!!_ Finally his head broke through the surface of the river, he gulp the whole world of air in as if he had never been breathing so properly. One more deep breath, he dived in again, he had no time to waste, his love was down there waiting for help.

 

A great stream of bubbles kept bursting out down under, Sauli saw a blurred figure stuck between the rocks, struggling feebly. Finally –

 

 _“I GOT YOUR HAND ADAM! DON’T BE AFRAID!”_ Sauli yelled in his mind, forcing out every single drop of his strength, trying to pull Adam out of the rock –

 

_“NOOOO! DON’T!!!”_

 

The very last stream of bloody bubbles issued from Adam’s mouth, he twitched, and stopped the struggle…

 

… Adam’s head lolled on Sauli’s shoulder, he didn’t move again.

 

When the drowned Prince was finally out of the water, no one dared to make a noise, they stood, still and frightened.

 

“Adam… Please… Wake up…” Desperately, Sauli pressed on Adam’s chest, “You’ll be fine, Adam!” Abruptly, he had an idea of feeding him his own blood. He could hear the sound when his teeth popped open his skin. As he placed his wrist on Adam’s lips, he saw… two little holes… “Fangs… What?… I have fangs?...” Soon, the wounds disappeared. “Adam… You’ll be fine… Adam…” Sauli did not stop punching his chest –

 

_COUGH! COUGH!_

“ADAM!” Sauli could not wait to squeeze his love into his arms. “Adam… your heart is… beating…” And he was _warm_ , he was _alive_. 

 

“Fa…ther…” Adam muttered and passed out again.

 

“NOOOOO!” Sauli snapped his eyes open, he was sitting in the tree hole, breathing and sweating as though he had been running for life. He had awoken from a lucid dream, way too real. With two slaps over his own face, he assured himself was back to the reality.

 

He could not stop recalling what he had seen before he had awoken. The Nille, The Ar, the seemingly lifeless crowd and… the warmth and heartbeat of _Adam_ , he had been alive in his arms. “Right… the sacrifice before the war… I’ve read about it…” After the nightmare, agonizing over how much Adam had suffered, he could not fall asleep anymore.

 

He snatched up a little jagged piece of stone, carving Adam’s face on a rock nearby the big old tree all night long. “Full moon in two nights… what should we do?” Sauli’s bruised heart would no longer feel fear or pain. His eyes were numb from crying, only a burning heat remained on his eyelids.

 

*

 

Early next morning, Sauli was fast asleep with one side of his face pressed against the cold rock. Loud baby cries woke him up. He finally realized how unprotected he was till he heard someone approaching. Quickly he flung himself back into the tree hole.

 

“How many have you got?”

“Only two.”

 

There came Olivia’s voice, she was obviously not pleased with something. Curiously Sauli peeked and saw four young witches placed two huge bags onto the ground, something were kicking and moving inside the bags. As they opened the bags, there were infants.

 

“Are you serious? This one is too old! We only need the new born ones,” Olivia snarled at a young witch.

“These are the youngest we could find in town –”

“Don’t let Benjamin see it. You know, you can’t even complete such a simple mission,” she interrupted.

 

“There was a pregnant woman… I- I can get the baby if – ” The witch said, her teeth chattering.

“Then why are you standing here? MOVE!” Olivia commanded. The young witch almost tripped on her own feet as she rushed back to the town. Then she had the other witches to take the babies back to the castle. “Annoying. I can’t wait to pierce through their throats like that damn vampire.”

 

“He deserves it. He shouldn’t have insulted you.”

“Exactly!”

 

Their voice faded as they walk away. Sauli clutched his fists for a minute or so. His heart sank to the bottom. He had never loathed someone that much since he was born, his hatred was so strong that he wished Olivia could feel it burning her. She and Benjamin had placed themselves beyond forgiveness by their cruelty towards the very kind and warm-hearted Adam.

 

*

 

“What is Benjamin doing there? Is he burning the vampires?” A young witch asked.

“I’m sure those devils won’t survive today. Wish we can see how that charm works. Quick.”

 

After bringing the babies to a bedroom, Olivia and the younger witches hurtled to the basement to join Benjamin.

 

With low whispers everywhere, the witches filed into the narrow passage to the basement. Forcing her way in, Olivia eventually joined her grandfather right at the door.

 

“It’s over, Howard,” said Benjamin.

“What?” said Howard stiffly, “If it wasn’t me, you wouldn’t have Sauli.”

 

“But now, your job is over,” muttered Benjamin, pretending to be sincere, “And I thank you deeply –”

“YOU –”

“Ah! Right!” Benjamin cut him, “I’ve sealed the door with a spell. It won’t work on human but it works on vampires. When vampires try to walk pass the line, they’ll be burnt to ashes. Perhaps, you want to try it out.”

 

“You nasty old fool!” roared Howard, the malice in his voice was unmistakable.

 

“NO! Please… Help me… help me…” Sebastian limped towards Benjamin and fell hard onto Howard’s back. Sauli’s jinx had only grown stronger through time, he felt thousands of bugs crawling inside his veins, nipping all the way to his heart and brain. The excruciating pain was torturing him to madness.

 

The exact moment when Ben turned away, Sebastian plunged towards him –

 

“AAHHHHH”

 

After an explosive bang, a splash of orange light spilled all over Sebastian’s body: he was on fire.

 

The orange-red flame illuminated the dark basement. Everyone inside and outside the basement could see the burning figure bumping around the place, with a piercing, ear-splitting shriek… While all the vampires that stuck in the basement were all running around in terror, the witches were giggling, enjoyed watching the amazing spell worked.

 

One more high and unbroken howl, Sebastian collapsed to the ground, and stayed silent till he turned to ashes.

 

*

 

Utter hate and rage had been paralyzing Sauli’s mind. What made him even angrier was the harder he was thinking, the more difficult it was for him to think of any way to save Adam.

 

Now that he could do no illusion, but true magic. He could curse a vampire to immense torture; he could blast people away by only words. He knew his power. But now, dark had enchanted his life and was about to take away his love, he only to find he could not summon a little bit of light and heat to cast the dark away.

 

This evening, blood-curdling screams were echoing in the air, sometimes faint, sometimes grew loud. Something must been happening… But he could not care less,

he just knew that it was not Adam who was suffering from the agony, and yet, he wanted to check if his love was scared by the terrible cries. 

 

He climbed up the tree with the usual agile limbs… Getting closer to the tree top, he saw one of the curtains had been drawn up, a figure of a man was standing in front of the window. “No… NO!” Sauli’s intuition told him that _something_ was wrong.

 

For a few times he stepped on the ice-coated bark and fell hard to the ground. His tiny palms froze and stuck on the ice, his skin torn every time he pulled off, but nothing would stop him… His heart was hammering so hard that it was impossible that no one seemed to hear him…

 

“WHY? AHHHH…” shouted Sauli till his lungs empty. The scene through Adam’s open window frightened him beyond anything he had experienced – Adam was asleep, or passed out; with a rope around his neck connecting to the window frame, he was hanging straight at the window. A silver device strapped on his neck, one end of it was pierced under his chin, the other end pushed into his sternum, forcing his face up to the sky.

 

“Why?... Why should they do this… AHHHHH”

 

Slowly, Adam’s arm moved in Sauli’s bawl. Waving his feeble hand with all of his strength, he gestured Sauli to retreat –

 

The curtain beside Adam drawn up, the witches had been waiting for Sauli’s appearance. Standing the nearest to Adam was Benjamin. Brutally he grabbed Adam’s hair and pulled his head up, lifting his chin off the sharp arrow of the device and the next second, he let go and Adam’s chin dropped onto the arrow again.

 

“I SAID NOOOOOOO!” bawled Sauli, but the old witch only gave him a harsh laugh.

 

“You thought you’re too great, you thought I didn’t know where you’re hiding?” Benjamin grinned, “I should let you know the consequence so you’ll know how stupid you are.” With that done, he pressed on Adam’s head, pushing in the device further. Sauli could only bellow at the old witch, his body was all rigid and immobile by rage… “You can either come back to the castle now or go to the Nille on your own tomorrow before sunset. Don’t forget the marble. You know I’ve burnt all those vampires, and I will do no mercy to this one.” Benjamin’s face was so inhuman, his hand teased on Adam’s chin, thick, dark red blood dripped along his bony, long fingers.

 

The curtains were lowered again. Sauli’s eyes burned with tears. He did not want to move, he did not want to leave Adam’s side. He just sat there on the branch, dreamlike, sobbing, shouting and wailing Adam’s name. Hysterically, he rubbed his little hands on his shoulders. He missed those big hands and long arms encircling him, tight and safe.

 

*

 

Dawn had finally come. Purple dark sky illuminated into a sea of light blue. For a moment Sauli might have fallen asleep, but most of the time he was staring at Adam’s window. The silence in Adam’s room had been terrifying.

 

Soon he saw smoke darken the sky over Nille. The very green grass and trees on the cliff of Nille had been set ablaze. Terror attacked.

 

 _“They must have taken Adam there… They should not be burning him right now, it was only dawn, they should keep their promise… I’m coming… I’m coming…”_ Sauli leapt and skipped the last few branches of the tree, slipping and staggering as he rushed on the half-melted, muddy snow.

 

He kept rushing up the mountain, towards where the smoke came from. The smoke was getting thicker - the smell of burnt herbs, roasted grass and smoldered woods. He coughed as acrid smoke started to envelop him. “Don’t hurt him! I’m coming –” He yelled, coughing as more smoke entered his lungs, he was unable to speak anymore, he coughed until his whole body shook and his eyes were tear-filled.

 

He could then hear the sound of rushing waves – he was so close to the cliff, where water foaming below, where the sacrifice in his dream had taken place.

 

“ADAAAAAM!” shouted Sauli, tears biting at his eyes as he plunged towards Adam who was hung up on the altar. Regardless of the witches around, he dashed onto the stage. His feet met something slippery, dark red and thick, and he stumbled before Adam.

 

“I’m sorry… Adam… I’m here…” He said between coughs. “How to take these off?... How…” His little hands scrabbling at Adam’s blood soaked chest, pulling desperately at the rope around his neck and the terrible device that pierced through his flesh.

 

“Take this off! Take this off RIGH NOW!!” screamed Sauli at the witches around, he felt no fear at all but only rage and contempt.

The witches gave mocking giggles. “I am so scared!” said one of them, and he turned to his peers, “Are you afraid?”

 

“I said release him!” Sauli’s voice shook with anger, but the witches were chuckling. “What the hell are you laughing at? Shut up!” 

“Laughing at you of course! Who will fall for a man who prostitutes himself –”

 

“SHUT UP –” cried Sauli, he was red, purple from his neck to his face, as though he was going to explode, “Ganging up and humiliating us two, you cowards! Go hide behind Benjamin’s back or I will kill you now!”

 

The witches did not stop jeering the couple, until Sauli’s face suddenly turned demented and a hex-like rhyme came out of his lips and shut their mouths. Obviously, Sauli’s spell had failed, but it did freeze the witches with fear. Once they found themselves still alive, some raised their hands, some scrabbled for the key of the device immediately. Despite the ceasefire gestures, Sauli shouted the rhyme again – a few of them stumbled, a few of them bound in invisible ropes – those lucky ones stepped over their fallen peers’ and hurried onto the altar.

 

Adam collapsed heavily against the tiny blonde. With a stupendous effort Sauli lifted Adam up, placing his hand at the back of Adam’s head, carefully laying him down to the floor, not to hurt him again. Staring at the big open wounds left on Adam’s chin and chest, Sauli could not move a muscle as though he was in as much pain as his beautiful love.

 

Sauli was warned that the altar had been sealed with an enchantment that would set fire to all vampires that try to go pass. “You better not do anything stupid. You know what Benjamin will do if he sees that.” Then, carrying the injured and hexed ones, most of the witches retreated to the castle, only two of them stayed, next to the warm fire.

 

Adam’s body was cold as ice, his eyes were closed as though he was in a deep sleep. “I haven’t the chance to tell you how lovely you look when you’re sleeping. Peaceful and calm, like a new born baby.” Sauli lay down, watching chilly breeze went through the black silky hair he adored the most. As always, he couldn’t help brushing through the soft fluffiness. Adam would have woken up and stared at him with those glorious grey eyes. “Why don’t you call me naughty? Wake up… Do you feel me?...”

 

As he snuggled closer, his thigh pressed on Adam and something sharp in his pocket stabbed on his skin. “Oh yes,” he smiled, “I carved your face on a rock.”

 

Turning his head to the other side, he peeked the remaining witches: they were whispering behind their hands while watching what was happening on the altar.

 

Now that both he and Adam were on the altar, Sauli knew they were doomed anyway. He just would not care risking it – with a light flip, he was lying on top of Adam. Sauli touched his cheeks, his ears, his nose, then he lifted his chin and kissed on the freckly lips. He could see from the corner of his eyes that the witches had covered their mouths.

 

Sauli went on kissing all over Adam’s face to his neck. His right hand pulled Adam’s top out of his pants and rub on his naked back, making more muffled moans as he did. He was rather sure the witches were then peeking through their fingers as he pretended masturbating with another hand: he was actually, fishing out the jagged stone in his pocket.

 

With the sharpened stone in his left palm, he sneaked his hand under Adam’s back. No matter how hard he pressed his right hand on Adam’s chest, nothing really happened – he would never press him hard enough lest it might hurt him. So, he pushed himself up, and dropped –

 

“Ugh!”

 

His entire body weight fell onto Adam and the stone had eventually pierced through their skin. He bounced a few times until the stone was buried between their flesh. His palm was numb, he could only feel Adam’s cold blood mixing up with his heated blood. “They better stop watching, don’t they?” he muttered in Adam’s ear, he lay down on the broad shoulder, waiting for his man’s return, regardless all the witches’ whispers.

 

“You’re getting warmer–” a suddenly writhe of Adam interrupted him, “Adam. How do you feel?” He pushed up immediately, but Adam’s eyes were still closed… Abruptly Adam’s mouth popped open, he gulped for air and started to whimper. He squeezed his eyes shut, his face was twitching… He was back to conscious and pain began to strike him. But still he was unable to move, as if he were dreaming a horrible dream.

 

Scratching on Adam’s scalp, caressing his face, grabbing on his chest, “Why they don’t heal? Why…” the wounds were still wide open, Sauli was distraught with worry. There was nothing else he could do instead of holding Adam’s writhing body.

 

With a loudest groan, Adam snapped his eyes open. The moment he saw Sauli’s smile, he panted even more, and, “ehh… hum…” he faked some sobs and pouted.

 

“Don’t cry, you’re breaking my heart, baby… Look! They’re healing!” Sauli placed a gentle kiss on the cute pouty lips, “Perhaps… I should cure you in some other way, like you-know-how,” there he stole another kiss.

 

 _You-know-how_ , Adam simply understood. Arching his back to free Sauli’s little hand had almost spent all of his strength, while the last bit of his strength, he used it to pop out his fangs. After receiving some loving strokes on his cheeks, Adam welcomed Sauli’s tongue sliding into his mouth, fresh blood dripping down into his throat.

 

Light moans escaped from Sauli’s lips as he rubbed his tongue against Adam’s. Sauli’s blood had always been working like magic energy potion to him, a single drop of it had already heal the wounds in his mouth. Finally, he could control his tongue again. He glided it across his sharp fangs before licking on Sauli’s. Despite the pain, the couple was melted in this long awaited kiss. Adam’s hands ended up at Sauli’s hair and pulled him closer.

 

“Uh!” Sauli was on his elbows, giggling at Adam’s surprised look.

“Why?” asked Adam. But Sauli did not respond, he was busy checking out his man’s conditions. Adam tried to drag his little love down to resume the kiss but his arms were then pinned to the ground. “What?” They both burst into laughter.

 

“Adam, Welcome back.” Sauli muttered, leaning closer till their noses met, “Are you… awake?” His voice was suddenly husky with desire.

 

Adam said nothing in reply, but he let Sauli slide his hand down to his crotch, grabbing him between the legs. He narrowed his eyes at Sauli’s naughty grin, “What are you doing? People are watching –” Not to wait for his sentence to finish, those little hands were already in his pants, squeezing and rubbing on his manhood aggressively.

 

This soon evolved into a wrestling game on the floor on the altar – the brunette tried hard to protect his groin from the mischievous blonde’s attack. Taking the advantage of Adam who had just been healed, Sauli was able to push him back on his back. He straddled over Adam’s waist with triumph, and started to untie his pants of his Prince.

 

Of course this game ended finally when the Prince sat up – he coiled his fingers into the blonde hair, yanked him backwards, and instantly conquered him with an affectionate kiss.

 

Adam moved his lips from Sauli’s, pressing them against his cheek, trailed over his face, brushing through his ear to his neck, very softly, lovingly. “I missed you, my love. How have you been?” Adam’s gentle voice was the most soothing sound in world.

“I missed you so bad, I always felt angry… and sad… but I didn’t cry!”

“You didn’t? I swear I heard someone sobbing in my ear.” said Adam disbelievingly.

“I didn’t… until I saw you again.” Sauli confessed. They both giggled.

 

The boys had been snuggling and cuddling the whole afternoon. They both understood, though neither of them spoke it out, it might be their last day together, the _last_ day for real. They just would not leave each other till the very last second.

 

“Baby, you shouldn’t have come back for me,” said Adam.

“Huh,” Sauli looked up at Adam, “You know why you’re _almost_ perfect?”

 

Adam didn’t understand why Sauli suddenly said that, “Why?”

“If you love yourself more, you’d be perfect,” said Sauli, “How many times should I tell you you’re the best man I’ve ever seen?”

 

“I know, but –”

“But having bad luck is not your fault –”

“If it wasn’t me, my mother would have run away. I got my family slaughtered. I betrayed my father and got him killed. And now, it’s you–”

 

“Oh, YOU –” Sauli frowned, he cupped Adam’s face and seized it hard, “Stubborn – little – boy. Is that what you’ve been thinking about?” he rubbed Adam’s cheeks, with little bit anger perhaps. “Do you believe what others said about you but my words?” Adam shook his head but Sauli tightened his grip, holding his face in place. “You made miracles. You’re sweet and caring even you were raised in such a terrible environment. You let Father feel love again before he passed away. You almost saved him, just some people didn’t let him go.”

 

“And me,” His hands loosened, stroking on the lovely cheekbones with his thumbs, “I left home because of you. My dad hates you. But I believed what I saw from your art from the very beginning. I said I’d prove the history books wrong. I told everyone I’d trade anything for a night talking with Adam Lambert’s spirit, about his painting, about his poems, and everything. Now look, how many nights you’ve spent with me?” Sauli’s blinked, his voice turned high-pitched. “And now… you’re here holding me, I’m here sitting on your laps… I’m so thankful.”

 

 

“Thank you, Sauli, for everything,” Adam blinked, reminded Sauli of his favourite thick and long lashes. He closed his eyes quick enough before his tiny love kissed on his lid.

 

“Actually,” he cleared his throat, “I’m so scared. I dreamt… I saw you stuck between the rocks… in the river –”

“Silly boy, that’s long time ago.”

 

“I know. I’ve read about it.” He stopped, blinking back his tears, his voice trembled, “I saw the altar was exactly here, and I don’t want it to happen again!”

 

“Shhh.” Gently, Adam took Sauli’s hands off his face. He leant forward pressing his lips on Sauli’s. “It won’t. Ah, by the way,” The topic was so changed awkwardly, but it did not matter. “You’ve been asking about me. Now you should tell me about _you_.”

 

Rubbing away the tears in the corner of his eyes, Sauli said, “Me? I’m eighteen, the ninth born and the youngest,” he giggled at Adam’s widened eyes, “Yes, a big family, but I felt lonely. They all thought I was crazy because of my passion in history and supernatural.” Sauli continued after Adam giving a few strokes on his face, “And um… I did _something_ with my neighbor, a boy, when I was sixteen, just to make my parents angry.”

 

“Naughty boy.” Adam chuckled.

 

“What else?” Leaning his head on Adam’s shoulder, Sauli went on, “My homeland is an unknown place to others. We have no king, no army, and no crime–”

“Oh, I’d love to stay there forever,” Adam cut in.

 

“You do? It’s called the North Isle, we also call it the Whale Isle because there’re lots of whales–”

“Whales?”

“Very, very, very big fish. They are four times as big as this altar.”

“Wow! I wanna see them!”

 

The two were so scratching on each other’s back and arms excitedly. Sauli was so amused to see Adam’s eye wide open with glimmer, “I’ll take you there.”

“Great!”

 

“Adam… I mean… If _that_ happen,” Sauli cleared his throat before he finished his sentence, “Don’t panic. Stay where you are. I’m right after you.”

“What if –” Adam took a deep breath, “I don’t have a spirit?”

 

“Then I’ll kill you before they take your protection away, and I’ll kill myself,” replied Sauli firmly.

“I don’t like it… I don’t want you cry over my dead body…”

“I don’t like it either. But… let’s forget what happened in this life. We’re leaving here.”

 

“Take my hand.” Adam reached his hand out and instantly Sauli clutched it. “Are you afraid?” asked Adam gently. Sauli shook his head but his tightly shut lips were explaining the opposite. “That’s just in case, right? I bit Benjamin two days ago, he’s injured, the ritual will fail, right?”

 

“Dream on, you nasty thing!” A witch appeared from the woods yelped wheezily.

 

“Go away you evil woman!” Sauli was immediately on his feet as Olivia arrived, his hand shot at her. Long before she could react, there was a loud BANG and she was flying backwards, hitting the wood hard.

 

Coming out from the crowd, Benjamin seized his granddaughter up by the arm and forced him forward ahead of the rest. The others followed gingerly.

 

“Nice, Sauli.” Benjamin said, sneering, “You’re so much more gifted then I expected.”

 

Shooting his hand towards the oldest witch, Sauli yelled his curse again– but Benjamin deflected it with only a lazy flick of his arm, knocking him backwards off his feet. Then hex after hex, the oldest witch tortured the tiny blonde, with a grin splitting his wrinkly face. Adam dashed forward, jumped and landed on Sauli, blocking him from the spells.

 

“Ah! How could I forget you?” Quickly, Benjamin switched his jinx onto the defenseless vampire. Immense pain injected through his veins; Adam rolled on the ground, scratching on his own chest, yelping madly.

 

“NOOO!”  There Sauli leaped off the altar and screamed his spell for the second time, but again, it was blocked by Benjamin with ease.

 

The third time Sauli roared another curse – like how he gathered the mist, the campfire around was gathered into a huge fire ball, soaring and aiming at the oldest witch. All the others were ducking down with terror. Benjamin cried as his left face was ablaze, dancing flame burnt his eye. At the very moment, when Sauli was too focused on his curse, a witch stormed at him with a rock on her hand, he got distracted and the fire was back to its original places –

 

_“AAAAAAHHHHHHH.”_

 

A terrifying scream almost deafened everyone on the cliff. None could see when it happened, when they looked up, the witch’s face had already been twisted to her back. To protect Sauli, Adam had jumped off the altar; and he had drained the girl’s dead body. “Damn it. The sealing enchantment was a LIE!” Adam howled. His eyes turned red, purple veins so visible over his pale face, “OLIVIA –”

 

But then he kneeled over in the grass, the witches eventually ganged up cursing him, severe pain inflicted on his head. Despite this agony, Adam sped towards the crowd and took down most of Olivia’s human shield, “GO TO HELL–”

 

“ADAM LAMBERT!” Benjamin’s scream came from behind. And the fight was over. Sauli was surrounded, his arms were locked on his back; his head was yanked backwards, with the torture device lying on his chest. “You know how this works.” Adam surrendered. The boys’ wrists were chained at their backs, and their ankles were locked.

 

*

 

In a great slow gesture, Benjamin stretched out his arms. He began to speak. The others stood watching, not speaking, not moving unless they shuddered. His voice was soft and low, but then it changed, to a deep singing. Adam and Sauli shivered a little, although the incantation was unknown to them, it sounded creepy.

 

The oldest witch dropped to his knees and mumbled. The words of the enchantment hissed and echoed in the air, and then he cried out aloud and clearly, “Damien!”

 

“Lord, I am calling a man’s spirit. Damien, the greatest witch of all time. His bones lay afar the earth for three hundred seventy four years. Lord! Watch between my hands!”

 

Then he signaled the younger ones to bring the two crying babies on the altar, then saying, “I now sacrifice the most innocent lives for the temporary return of my ancestors.” When the youngers had made the babies lay perfectly still on the stone table, Benjamin took a stone knife and stabbed through one of the babies tummy. It was still crying until its tummy was cut open.

 

Adam and Sauli snuggled to each other, their eyes shut tight, refusing to watch what was happening to the other baby, being forced to hear the baby’s cries was enough to drive their sanity away.

 

Suddenly, the wind roared. The great spell begin to work. The mass of darkness slit apart. A red spindle of light gleamed through the gap of the dark. “Take him here!” As Benjamin command, the witches forced the bawling and struggling blonde to the front of the altar.

 

Benjamin opened his arms and fell forward as if the embrace the air in front of him, and when he raised his arms, a faint oval reaching from the ground up to the height of his hands. He laughed his insane laughs for there appeared a human shape in the oval light: a slim one, with long silver hair. For a moment his face showed, very sorrowful, and full of loathing. The next moment, he ran towards Sauli.

 

“NOOOOOO!” Adam yelled at the spirit.

 

“ADAAAAM! AHHHHHH–” The spirit bumped into Sauli, and his whole body was eaten into the oval. The light widened and spread, blazing a terrible brightness in the night. And the light was abruptly hit into the tiny body at once. Staggering back under the weight of the hit, Sauli gave a hoarse scream. He fell, struggling and writhing. Then, he sprawled on his back, lay still, with his eyes opened, unblinking.

 

“Sauli… SAULEEEEE… You killed him! You killed him!” Adam howled at the tremendous intolerable pain in losing his love…

 

All a sudden, Adam heard footsteps were thundering up the mountain, towards the cliff. The sounds were clear – breathing, clinking and creaking – a human army was coming up. Though they could not be seen, they could never hide under vampires’ superhearing power. They were armored with helmets, breastplates, shields of bronze, and weapons, winding up and were about to surround the cliff.

 

“HELP!” Adam cried, “Somebody help! My man is dying! DON’T TOUCH HIM!”

 

Nobody understood from whom Adam was asking help. The witches’ only concern was if their ancestor had successfully possessed the boy. They removed the chain off him and waited.

 

A sea of arrows sailed through the air, flying out of the treeline, traveling quickly towards the crowd on the cliff. Although half of them missed the target, some witches were killed as the arrows pierced through their heads. Most of those who survived found the arrows were toxic.

 

One group of the _Erebus_ army came out straight to the witches with their swords and lance. The rest were reloading their arrows and fired another 200. But no arrows could reach as far to hit those who were on the altar.

 

Adam watched the approaching army and the swiftly moved arrows got blocked down by the wind, fire, birds and anything from the nature you could name, only to find it was impossible for normal folks to win over folks with supernatural powers. With great anxiety, he crawled next to Sauli, “Sauli, please, don’t leave me yet… I know you can hear me… Wake up! Our chance has come! Wake up! Let’s go now…”

 

Sauli’s eyes popped open. They grew bright and alive again. Sauli turned his head to Adam, his eyes flooded with horror, “I – I’m… losing…” Adam lost his words, he shook his head fiercely to show his disapproval. “sorry… I can’t… I love you...” Sauli muttered.

 

“Don’t… don’t give up… You said you’ll take me away, YOU PROMISED!” Adam cried. But Sauli did not hear his calling anymore – his eyes were glowing a white gleam against the black sky, scared the clouds away. As if he had drawn strength from the purely full moon, he rose, looked to the sky, howling with all of his might. It was a sound unlike any Adam had heard from him before, beastlike, sending tingles down his spine.

 

The next moment, he raised his arms and all helmets rose off the soldiers’ heads; arrows, lances and leaves and everything hovered in the air. People fell down, rolling and crawling on the ground in the windstorm. Then his arms dropped, all weapons fell on to the soldiers with noticeably loud thumps. The cliff turned a disaster, with a hundred of dead bodies, and all dismembered.

 

“Amazing… Amazing… Damien, you’re back!” Benjamin bowed at Sauli with awe, or may be a bit of dread too.

 

 _Sauli_ did not reply to Benjamin, instead, he was twitching in an invisible rope, while struggling only made the ropes tighter. Slowly, he turned his head, staring at Adam with is wet eyes. His lips trembled trying to say something but his voice was too soft that he was like mumbling to himself, “Leave now…” Once again he struggled against the invisible bind, he broke it – his torso swung around, his arms flung towards Adam, “RUUUUUUUN!”

 

Adam saw a blinding light poured over him, his eyes were like on fire. His head spun, the world swirled around him, into a whirl of shadows. Everything, every sound was cloudy and distorted as if he was under water. “Sauli! Sauli?...” Even his own voice was unrecognizable.

 

“Damn it!” Sauli yelled, “This boy is strong.”

 

“Damien? –”

Just when Benjamin opened his mouth again, _Sauli_ raised his hand and stopped him. Then, he jumped off the altar, pacing to the old man. “He’s been drawing strength from me,” he hissed, gazing at Benjamin, “Never mind, the marble’s finally back in my pocket.”

 

“Yes… And – Adam Lambert… He should be on the stage but… he just vanished…” The first time ever, Benjamin stammered.

 

“Another Lambert?” _Sauli_ sneered, “Oh, not again, Lucius, my old friend.”

 

“Yes, sir, we’ve talked about this vampire, haven’t we?” The oldest witch stepped forward nervously, reminding him the deal and plan they had both agreed, pleading _Sauli_ for performing the ritual. But _Sauli_ could not care less – he was touching himself, feeling his own skin before he laughed out loud, “I could never imagine my first time touching a boy would be like this! Am I really touching myself?”

 

“Please, sir! You’re not staying forever! This boy will drain you –”

 

 _Sauli_ glared at the white-haired man who dared to order him. “Give me a reason so I should give my power to you, descendant of Damien’s!” He was completely enraged. “ _People don’t have to know you, Master. From now on, none will remember your name. None will know you’ve ever existed._ Was that the right way to treat someone raised you, taught you and brought you all the fame?”

 

“What do you mean… You’re not Damien…” Benjamin muttered incredulously, with a falter in his voice.

 

“Of course no one knows Esdeline, Esdeline is the unknown witch that got killed by his pupil... No one knows the marble was MINE! He’s been taking credit from everything I did!” Esdeline was the one who dealt with Lucius, and who casted the protection spell. No matter how great she was as a witch, she was still a human. Eventually she was poisoned by Benjamin’s ancestor, whom she trusted the most.

 

“Now you’ve got the answer.” Esdeline seized a sword on the ground and plunged it straight into the top of Benjamin’s head, and she dragged, slashing his head open. Blood spurted out, streaming over the white hair. The old man fell, and then… he died.

 

“I let him die too easily, didn’t I?” Esdeline asked and the others all nodded their agreement. “Who’s next? Granddaughter, sweetheart?”

 

Everyone thought she would do Olivia mercy, as she stated, “I hate the smell of blood.” But that only meant she was going to perform the “fire-braiding” spell Sauli had just tried on her enemy’s granddaughter. Long, deafening screams, Olivia fell writhing and twisting, dying a painful dead.

 

“Now you know burning the vampires to death is so cruel.” Once again, the crowd nodded to _Sauli’s_ words. “By the way, how does this boy look? Is he handsome?”

 

Adam was shocked to see his Sauli had turned to another person totally. “He’s coming back...” he told to himself. Last time, Lucius could not stay long in Sauli because Sauli had drained his power. However, this time, he saw no signs that Esdeline was getting weaker. In contrary, she was getting stronger.

 

“I’m not getting him out of this body. His memory seems fun. And I can feel some Lucius in him, funny.” she chuckled. All the once arrogant witches could only nod in horror. “Um, Adam Lambert, it’d be a waste to kill him, right? Let’s go. It’s cold here. Where’re we staying?”

 

Dumbstruck, Adam sat there, watching the crowd retreated. He, vanished? When everyone else was obviously unable to see him, _Sauli_ … or, Esdeline had definitely turned and glared at where he sat before she left.

 

*

 

 _Don’t panic. Stay where you are._ He memorized every word Sauli said, and he believed in him. Nonetheless, he would want to get rid of the burning silver off his body as soon as possible.

 

With his arms bound to his back and his ankles chained together, Adam could hardly walk. He bounced, hopped and sometimes stumbled on the snow. The moment when he got into the town, he was covered in fresh and old wounds. The festered skin around the silver chains was scarlet red and seemed it would never be healed.

 

His head still pinning a bit, the midnight street was ten times as confusing as it should be. A folk passed by ghostly, he would bump to his front and ask for help, but he was not seen or heard at all. After that, the street was desert.

 

“Cutha Hand Forged Ironmongery?” He peeked inside and saw weapons, locks and other tools. So he decided to stay there to see if there was any chance to use their equipment.

 

To Adam’s luck, finally there was another folk walking by. A red haired girl was stumbling to the store, drunk. Her eyes half opened even when she was opening the door lock. Adam hopped right next to her, waiting for the entrance, only to find he should get the invitation before getting in. “You live here? Can I go in? You don’t hear me, right?”

 

But the girl turned her face, then, her bleary green eyes widened – a tall and transparent figure, with chains around his body, his clothes soaked in blood, and the blurry figure became more and more solid before her eyes – “AHHHHHHH” she shrieked.

 

“NO! STOP!”

 

~ End of By the Grace of Dark 1~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh :O A cliff?
> 
> Yes, coz there'll be By the Grace of Dark 2 - Blue Moon Hunter (tbc)  
> Our Prince Adam would get his tiny love back, whatever it took. But... someone good (and beastly) would appear and distract him from saving Sauli. Father? :O Where did Father go? The second story will end on the Nille Mountain too. What a jinxed mountain. 
> 
> Stay tuned. Hehe. 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
